Come back to me
by EonaDGM
Summary: Two years ago Neji disappeared. Now Sasuke is ill. Or what is wrong with him? When Shikamaru finds it out, how will this change his view on his past lover? And is there a chance for him to get Neji back? Or did he mess up too much with all that happened in between? ShikaNeji, NaruSasu; Yaoi and Mpreg
1. In the beginning he disappeared

**Hello everyone,**

 **this is my new story and the first mulit-chapter for only Naruto.**

 **Okay, important:**

 **Warnings:**

 **This is Mpreg (male pregnancy)! Who has a problem with that can go immediately, thank you very much.**

 **Second, this is shounen-ai or yaoi, or whatever you call it. Because no Mpreg without yaoi. If you don't like that don't read it. It's as simple as that. Though nothing graphic, it's still rated T but there will be implications (if you think the rating is too low tell me).**

 **So you have been warned and I don't want any insulting (guest) reviews or flames due to that, thanks.**

 **So to the story; it's post-war, but with Neji.**

 **Pairings: ShikaNeji, NaruSasu, a bit NejiGaa and other het-pairings**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto. If I did the end would have been quite different.**

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

Man, this is troublesome.

Why did I let Naruto convince me to go to Ichiraku with them? He, I and the Uchiha have just come home from a mission and the loud-mouth wanted to immediately go to his favourite restaurant. I didn't want originally, but Naruto unfortunately doesn't accept a 'no' and Sasuke was too tired to give me any support. So now we three are sitting here with bowls of ramen in front of us and Naruto is talking with his loud voice.

I look over to them. While I am only half way through my portion the blonde is already happily slurping his second bowl. Sasuke surprisingly is already finished, normally he eats not that fast (well, faster than me but that's not too difficult). The Uchiha is now sitting slouched down, half lying on the table his head buried in his arms resting on the table. He appears to be really exhausted, maybe sick. I already noticed back in the mission that he was more tired than normal, paler and he threw up one or two times. I asked him but he said it was nothing.

When the raven lets out a small groan even Naruto looks up from his food and his gaze turns to the slouched figure worried. He leans over and starts rubbing his back. The other lifts his face returning the gaze of the blue orbs with tired black eyes, dark rings slightly visible underneath them.

"Hey teme. Are you okay?"

Sasuke attempts a smile. "Sure, just a cold or something."

"Are you really sure? You haven't been so well for weeks now!" Naruto presses, his expression worried.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? They are a couple now. Sasuke came back to Konoha after the war, that's around five years in the past now. He was punished for deserting the village. After that Naruto and he became closer again. The people of the town are still working on accepting the Uchiha back but in our group he was immediately taken in and became quite close friends with Neji, probably because they have a kinda similar background. But I don't want to think about Neji right now, this story is for a different time. Whatever, it was around three and a half years back when the female population of Konoha received a huge shock. It was when Sasuke announced that he is gay and in a relationship with Naruto of all people (Sakura and Ino actually fainted when they heard it). Not much later they moved in together and are a happy couple since then (though they are still fighting like they did in the old days).

"He is right, Sasuke, you know," I speak up, though a bit unwillingly, "You look terrible, you should see a doctor."

"See! Even Shikamaru says that! And when he goes through the trouble of talking it has to be important," Naruto shouts, jumping up from his seat.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for the compliment, Naruto," I say as I drink the rest of my soup.

Sasuke only waves his hand. "I was in the hospital before that mission and did a check-up. They said they didn't find anything."

Naruto looks confused, he is searching for an answer. But since he is (kindly said) not the brightest person, it's again on me.

"Then maybe something is wrong with your chakra. That could cause such symptoms."

"Hm, yeah, maybe, that could be…" the raven says after a moment and Naruto nods exited.

"So…"

"I think you should visit the Hyuuga clan. They know the most about chakra and could see whether there is a problem. Since Hinata is on mission I would say you try to find Hiashi Hyuuga."

At the mention of Hyuuga both of their faces darken slightly for a short moment but then the blonde beams back up.

"Yep, we're gonna do that! Come on, now!" he shouts excitedly, throwing some money for the food on the table and grabbing both my and Sasuke's wrist dragging us through the streets to the Hyuuga compound.

"Wait!" I shout, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. I don't want to go to the Hyuuga estate. Most of them send me glares every time I pass one of them. They hold me responsible that they lost their prodigy.

Yes, Neji isn't here anymore. He disappeared on a mission roughly two years ago. No, I wasn't the leader of that mission, I wasn't even there, it's a bit more difficult. But whatever happened I don't want to go there.

"Naruto, stop! Let me go! I have nothing to do with the whole thing!" I yell at him, my voice louder than normal.

"Sure you have. It was your idea after all. And it's not like you have anything better to do."

"But I don't want to (I sound like some rebellious kid, but you have no idea how frightening these white orbs can be)… No, I can't go there! You know why!" I shout, trying to reason with him, missing the pitying look Sasuke sends me.

"Come on, it's not that bad!" he only laughs and continues his way without releasing me.

'Not that bad'? He has no idea. The whole branch family absolutely hates me because they deem me responsible for the loss of one of their members, the most prestigious on top of it. The main branch is angry as well since they lost their prodigy to show off with. And it was not even my fault. At least not directly. Okay, maybe I had some influence, but damn I mourned over him as well. We were once a couple after all!

Yes, that's where this problem starts. Neji and I got together even before Naruto and Sasuke (he wasn't absent for three years like others after all). The Hyuuga clan wasn't against it which kinda surprised me since they are usually that strict, but they apparently agree with same gender relationships. It went well for around two and a half year. We were both happy. But while he was on a mission I made a really stupid mistake and kept repeating it, I don't want to go into details, but I was exasperated that Neji was away on missions this often. I didn't understand back then (he was jounin, I only chunin) but now I am a jounin myself and know it wasn't his fault. Jounins are simply bombarded with missions. Nonetheless after some time he found out and confronted me. It ended in a huge fight and we broke up, kind of, we never actually said it. After that we kept avoiding each other. I actually wanted him back but he didn't let me any close anymore. When I had gathered enough courage to confront him no matter what (after over a month of separation) he had gone on a mission. I thought I would talk to him after it. But he never came back. All they found was his forehead protector and a lot of blood. I still remember that evening two years ago clearly.

 _~ flashback ~_

 _It's around ten o'clock in the evening and as it is my routine I am already sleeping. I finished the tests from the academy where I am currently teaching so I went to bed. It feels slightly cold and is too big for one person but it had been like that for over a month now. Since that fight with Neji. He took everything of his with him and went back to some rooms in the Hyuuga compound. In that time I have never seen him, only from afar. But in my hopes it won't be like that for much longer. I have decided to talk to him and do everything to get him back. I know that right now he is away on mission but when he returns I am gonna speak with him._

 _My eyes are already shut and I am slowly drifting off into sleep, curling myself into a ball to keep the warmth, it's November after all._

 _Suddenly I am ripped out of my relaxing by a loud, frantic knocking on my door. I groan unwillingly and grumbling crawl out of bed. When I tap to the front door a loud voice, which I recognize immediately as Naruto's, resounds through the building._

 _"_ _Shikamaru! You're there, aren't you? Hurry up! Please come out!"_

 _He sounds nearly panicking. What's wrong? What did happen? To be precise it's not the first time he is standing in front of my (previously our) door in the middle of the night. Actually it happens every time he had problems with Sasuke. He comes to me (us) because I (we) am in a similar situation after all and Neji and I were the only other gay couple in his close circle of friends. So if he and Sasuke would have a fight he would come running here and I (or we when Neji was present, he was better at that than me) would comfort him. He would stay here until Sasuke appeared to apologize or clear the situation which happened usually the same night or at last the next morning. That always meant another sleepless night for me, which I was never happy about. But today he sounds different than usual. Either Sasuke did something really grave or maybe he heard that Neji and I broke up (including why) and is now coming to scold me (he actually got a bit protective over Neji over the years (as of Sasuke) because they all had a bad past). He was on a two month long mission with the Uchiha when it happened and got back today and I haven't seen him yet._

 _He is still banging on my door and I am starting to get annoyed. What the hell did happen to justify this? Did Sasuke run off again or what?_

 _"_ _Hey Naruto," I yawn when I open the door, "What did Sasuke do this time?"_

 _He looks dishevelled and is slightly panting, his eyes wide and tears escaping._

 _"_ _W-What? Teme did nothing!" More tears spill out, "No… No, it's-it's Neji!"_

 _I freeze when I hear that name, my eyes widen as well. "What is wrong? Naruto, tell me!" I shout, gripping his shoulders._

 _"_ _He… He didn't return from the m-mission!" he manages to say between sniffles and my shaking him._

 _"_ _What?!" I don't want to believe it! Please tell me it's not true!_

 _"_ _The-The team he went with g-got back today but-but he wasn't w-with them! I wanted to bring you to the Hokage office where they will be explaining it." He is crying and I am shocked too._

 _Fast I throw on some shoes and a jacket not caring that I am still in my night clothes and put my hair back up (much messier than usual but I can't bring myself to care). On the way to the Hokage tower none of us is speaking. We are running as fast as we can. Naruto is crying and I am still hoping that it's not true._

 _When we burst through the office door I know my hopes were in vain. Tsunade has a solemn expression on her face. Sasuke is standing on one side, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Naruto walks over to his lover and the raven takes him in a close embrace burying his own face in the blond hair. Next to him is Tenten, tears staining her cheeks. I know she really liked Neji and had a crush on him for some time. Lee and sensei Gai are on mission right now but they will be devastated when they hear the news. On the other side is Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga clan is holding his crying daughters though Hanabi is trying to appear strong. When he spots me he sends me a glare worse than I have ever received be it from even Sasuke. In the middle are three ninjas I don't know, I guess Neji's team, with sad expressions. I would say they are at top chunin._

 _"_ _Wha-What h-happened?" My voice is breaking and I am keeping myself from crying as well._

 _Tsunade nods at the small group. They are slightly battered, you can see they just returned from a mission. The boy in the middle talks with a small voice._

 _"_ _Our mission was to catch a dangerous criminal. The first part went well. We arrived at the location without problems and found the target easily. We captured him three days later. None of us sustained serious injuries. But on the way back we ran into a trap of missing nin. There were many and with an unconscious person we had a hard time fighting. The-The captain ordered us to go on first and he would catch up with us. I wanted to stay but he wouldn't let me. We knew he was a great fighter and he was persistent so we went. We waited outside the forest but he never showed up. After about two hours we got seriously worried so I and Maya went into the woods back to where we fought. When we arrived there all we saw were the enemies' bodies and a lot of blood. N-Neji was nowhere in sight. Until-Until we found this." He reaches into his pocket and pulls something dark out of it._

 _When he places it on the Hokage's desk my breath hitches and my chest tightens. It's Neji's forehead protector! He would never voluntarily leave that or even put it down! Blood is staining the dark brown cloth and the metal plate with the leaf symbol. No! It's true!_

 _"_ _Did you find a body?" Tsunade asks, her voice void of emotions._

 _"_ _No, but there is a river nearby, if he fell in there you would never find him." One of the team answers sadness clearly audible._

 _"_ _So we can assume he is…" Tsunade starts a sentence._

 _The girl of the team nods sadly. "Yes, I tried to find anything but I couldn't sense any trace that he survived. His chakra signature disappeared completely close to the river."_

 _"_ _That means," Tsunade clenches her fingers and her face contorts as she speaks the words I dreaded to hear. "Neji Hyuuga is dead. He fell on a mission fulfilling his ninja duty."_

 _These are the official words, I know it. I heard them after Asuma's as well as my father's death. Everyone apart from Sasuke whose face is buried deep in Naruto's neck and the adults is crying now and even I can feel a tear slip down my cheek._

 _"_ _There will be no burial for him, I am sorry. Since we couldn't find the body. But we will do a ceremony and his name will be put on the stone," Tsunade says, still with her blank voice._

 _"_ _Thank you a lot Hokage," Hiashi does a slight bow, "But there will be no necessity for a ceremony on your side. We will hold it in the Hyuuga compound. We have our own way of letting the dead go. It is a rule in our clan, every Hyuuga is also buried there."_

 _Tsunade tiredly agrees, "That's fine with me. Do what you have to do. May I ask when it will be?"_

 _"_ _In two days and it will be held within the Hyuuga family. Outsiders are only allowed on invitation."_

 _"_ _What?" I suddenly burst out, "That's not fair! He also had friends outside of the clan who surely want to say goodbye to him!"_

 _"_ _Don't worry we will make sure to allow every one of his friends in," I am relieved but when he pauses I get a bad feeling, "However, you, Shikamaru Nara, are not allowed in!"_

 _"_ _What?! But I…" Doesn't matter how lazy I usually am, right at the moment even I can't keep my emotions down. I love Neji, goddamn it! And I can't even attend his burial?! That's a fucking joke!_

 _I feel a hand on my shoulder and am met with black orbs staring in my own ones. "We will have our own ceremony to say goodbye to him. Please, calm down. If you attack Hiashi now we will have serious problems and you could even produce a war between the clans." The raven speaks silently and calm like to shield his words from Hiashi._

 _Thankfully at least Sasuke keeps the calm in this situation though I can see the sadness in his eyes and his even more pale than usual skin tone. He is right so I calm myself down. But the Hyuuga head's next words agitate me again._

 _"_ _After all, it's your fault he is dead now!" he spits with venom, ignoring Hinata who is nudging him._

 _"_ _My fault? How is this my fault?" I shout back, tears now freely falling and Sasuke hurriedly grips my shoulders to prevent me from storming forward._

 _"_ _If you hadn't betrayed him, he would have been in a better condition and would have survived!"_

 _"_ _But…" I don't even know what to say and I see Sasuke's gaze sadden._

 _"_ _He seemed somehow out of focus that's true…" one of the team adds. Great, that doesn't help at all! I try not to feel guilty since the accusation is not true, but…_

 _"_ _Shit!" I cry, rip my arms out of Sasuke's grip and run from the office._

 _At home I smash the door shut behind me, throw myself on the bed and cry freely._

 _The next days are horror. Nearly all of our circle (those who are not on mission) attend the ceremony in the Hyuuga compound and when Lee and Gai return we do our own burial for our friend. Everyone says something about him. It's nice but not what I wanted if he ever were to die. I move out of the apartment as soon as I can. It feels too big, too lonely, too cold with the knowledge that Neji will never return._

 _~ end flashback ~_

And since then every Hyuuga except Hinata throws me glares whenever they see me. Tenten did so in the beginning too, but I talked to her and she understood. There are moments where even I think I deserve it and I feel guilty for doing what I did, for not being there for Neji, for not telling him what I wanted to, but most of all I miss him.

I go to the stone with the names on it after nearly every mission I finish, telling him what happened like we did when we were still together. The first and second anniversary (around two months ago) we did a small celebration for the first of our friends we lost. I celebrate his birthday as well.

So that's the story behind why I don't want to go to the Hyuuga compound. But while I am musing over my memories we have already arrived in front of the huge estate. I actually haven't been here often. When I got closer to Neji he had already moved out so I only visited if necessary.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for now. Thank you very much for reading.**

 **Reviews would be great. Anything but flames. Tell me what you think of it. I would appreciate that.**

 **As for updates, the next will be pretty soon. The story is already written completely on my home computer, so there will be no long breaks between the chapters. Three days or something. But it also depends on when I have time, I start university next week, so I will probably be a bit busy.**


	2. Explanation and doubts

**Hello everyone,**

 **here's the second chapter of 'Come back to me'**

 **Thanks to Headphone Girl A15 and** **Falainakorna for their great reviews. That's the reason the chapter is uploaded today already.**

 **But then also some guest made one of these insulting reviews again. I thought I was clear in the first chapter. Who doesn't like yaoi, simply DON'T READ IT! I warned in the summary already. And this site is called Fanfiction for a reason, meaning what I write is purely fantasy. And just for the record I'm a girl, meaning calling me fag has now sense.**

 **Sorry, I had to write that, but these kind of reviewers really anger me.**

 **Anyway, back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, else I would never have killed Neji.**

* * *

Naruto happily approaches the guard standing in front of the doors to the Hyuuga compound dragging a tired Sasuke and an unwilling me behind.

"Hello," he chirps at the Hyuuga, "We need to see Hiashi Hyuuga, if that's possible."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha," the guars says as he scans over us and his gaze darkens when his eyes land on me, sending shivers down my back, "and Shikamaru Nara… May I ask what your business with lord Hiashi is?" His voice is cold from the moment he spotted me. Great, already the guard at the front door despises me. I really don't want to meet Hiashi now.

Naruto though ignores that and explains why we're here.

"Well, you see… Sasuke here hasn't been so well lately and we are thinking that something with his chakra is wrong. So since the Hyuugas are specialists in terms of chakra and Hiashi is the best of them, we thought he could maybe help."

Yeah, that's also something I learned over the years. With compliments you practically always get through to people from the Hyuuga clan (actually every high clan; it works with Sasuke as well).

"I will see whether lord Hiashi is available right now," his voice is still cold as he slips through the gates.

He returns quite some time later. I am already bored to death and got several glares from Hyuugas entering or leaving the compound. But since Naruto won't let go of my wrist I have resigned myself to my fate. Sasuke is close to falling asleep, his head leaning onto Naruto's shoulder. That wonders me a bit. The mission was exhausting, yes, especially for him, but that's a bit overboard. And it's only six o'clock in the evening. Maybe something is really wrong with him.

"Lord Hiashi has accepted to see you," the guard says monotone.

He leads us through the long hallways of the compound resulting in much more glares for me. Great, the day can't get any better. That's really troublesome. Don't they know the meaning of the word forgiving? And I didn't kill him for goodness sake. I even waited in front of the mansion when the burial ceremony was going on until I was forced away!

When we are led into the room where Hiashi is waiting his face is blank when his eyes turn on me half ignoring the other two. We sit down on some cushions (actually kneel; another one of their stupid rules; I never understood how Neji could take it for so long), Sasuke and Naruto next to each other and I slightly behind, trying to remove myself from the Hyuuga lord's line of sight (haha, move out of sight for the Byakugan; I would have to run to the other side of Konoha).

"So what is the problem, that you need to consult me?" His voice is not angry when he speaks to Naruto and Sasuke, it shows no emotion at all.

"Well, you see…" Naruto is explaining it again, "Sasuke here has not been feeling well the past days. He has been exhausted, got tired more easily and he threw up some times. At the hospital they said he was fine. So we (luckily he is intelligent enough to not say my name) got the idea that maybe something with his chakra is out of order. And you are a specialist in that so we came here in hope you could help."

Wow, who would have thought that. When it comes to his beloved's wellbeing even Naruto can act like an adult. Maybe next time he gets on everyone's nerves with his childish behaviour we should threaten Sasuke. But on second thought, threatening Sasuke may not be such a good idea.

Thankfully Hiashi has apparently set to ignoring me and concentrates on Sasuke.

He activates his own Byakugan looking at the Uchiha who appears to squirm uncomfortably under the gaze of the do-jutsu. First the Hyuuga is searching, his brows furrowed but suddenly something like a small smile graces his lips and he goes back to his normal eyes.

"So, what is it? It isn't bad, is it? Can you heal it?" Naruto anxiously questions gripping Sasuke's hand hard until the Uchiha winces.

Hiashi smiles softly. "No, it's nothing bad. Not at all. But right now I can't do anything against it. You will have to wait for the next nine or I would rather say eight months."

Nine months? What takes nine months? My brain is working hard to figure out the meaning behind the Hyuuga's words. Well, there is one thing that pops into my head when I hear nine months but that's stupid.

And apparently Sasuke doesn't get far either so he questions directly.

"I am sorry but I think I don't understand. Could you please explain further?"

Hiashi is still smiling and slowly I am starting to get a bit creeped out by it. However the next thing he says is not an answer but another question.

"Have you ever heard of 'carriers'?"

Naruto and I shake our heads. No, I don't. Well sure, carrying a box or so, but I bet that's not what he means. Sasuke tilts his head.

"I think I heard it once… Though I am not sure and I don't know what it means either. If I remember correctly my parents were talking to Itachi about it but they never explained it to me."

"Thought so, you were still too young," Hiashi nods. Then he straightens. "Carriers are persons who can give birth to a child, carry a child. That's where the name comes from."

"But that's normal, isn't it? Every woman can carry a child," Naruto asks confused.

"That's true. But carriers are no women. Every 'carrier' is male."

Wait, what? A carrier means… A male who can give birth? Hiashi is still smiling despite the huge bomb he just dropped on us. And it's apparently visible on our faces how shocked we are.

"I-Is that true? And if yes, then how?" Even Sasuke is stuttering and Naruto is stunned to silence (quite an accomplishment).

"Yes, it is true, I can give you prove later if you want. As for how… Nobody exactly knows how this developed but only few people are able to be carriers. You have to be a Hyuuga to be a carrier. Or not actually a Hyuuga. You only need to have a strong do-jutsu. Because of that some say, nature developed this way to protect these special kekkai genkais from disappearing."

I accumulate all the new information. I wonder why he is telling us that. But then as I scan through everything I gathered suddenly it gets clear. Sasuke ill. Throwing up. Nine months. Carrier, a male with the possibility to get pregnant. A strong do-jutsu as a condition. He means…! Seriously, my impossible guess from before was correct! I unconsciously turn to the Uchiha who appears to be deep in thought, figuring it out himself I guess. And Naruto is making his usual dumbfounded face. Suddenly Sasuke's face goes pale and his expression changes to shocked while one of his hands unconsciously wanders to his stomach. He apparently got the solution. He turns to Hiashi.

"S-So… What you mean… That I… I…" he stutters earning him a worried look from his lover.

"Yes, you are. Exactly what you are thinking," the Hyuuga confirms and Sasuke's eyes grow wide. He is not even reacting to Naruto's permanent question of 'what is wrong'.

But suddenly a thought shoots through my head. If Sasuke is a carrier and they exist in the Hyuuga clan as well, does that mean… Neji… could also be one?

That frightens me a bit, the thought that I lost even more than just the person I love but the possibility of a family with him as well. I want confirmation and even though I am reluctant to do so, I speak up to Hiashi.

"I am sorry, but I would like to ask something if I am allowed."

"And what would that be?" His eyes and voice turn immediately cold when his gaze drops on me. Naruto and Sasuke look up as well to listen.

"First, if these carriers have existed for a long time, why doesn't anyone in the village know about them?"

"Being a carrier is considered an honour in the clans and if someone is found out to be one they are kept inside the estates for the time of the pregnancy. Only the Hokage and the elders know about it. And since marriages are normally inside the clans no one outside has to notice."

I look to Sasuke who shrugs and confirms this marriage thing. Hiashi's face is now void of emotions but I can hear the hate out of his voice.

"How many carriers are there in the clans?"

"No one knows exactly. We only know they are more frequent in the Hyuuga clan than with the Uchihas. Right now we have three confirmed carriers in our clan. One of them is married to a woman, the second is still too young and the last is in a relationship with another male and already gave birth to one child. As for the Uchihas, well, I am sorry to say it like that, there is only Sasuke here left."

"Okay, is there any possibility to find out who is a carrier and who not?"

"Not really. There is a test but only very few actually take it. Usually it is discovered when they get pregnant for the first time. But there are a lot of carriers who live their whole life without knowing that they are one. They are married to women and get children over the normal way. Because not every man likes to be with another man." At that he shoots us all a meaningful look since we all are or at least were with another man.

Well that explains at least why they had no oppositions against Neji being with me. They even have gay couples in the clan. Neji… That brings me back to the question I dread to ask. Whether he was one of these carriers as well.

"And there is really no way to find it out before it happens?" I try to find a mean against the fear creeping into my thoughts.

"If the test isn't done there is none. Though sometimes you can tell because of strength. Carriers are usually part of the more powerful fighters in the clans. They need the strength they have to endure pregnancy."

Shit, it would fit. Neji is, no was, practically the strongest Hyuuga before he disappeared maybe only surpassed by Hiashi. He never said anything about being a carrier or that this exists to begin with. I really have to ask, whether I want to know the answer or not. But the Hyuuga lord beats me to it.

"Neji never did the test, if that's what you want to ask…" he says with a cold voice. "We don't know whether he was a carrier or not."

I don't know if I am relieved, that only means he was not confirmed to be one.

As I show no reaction but tenseness over what will be coming next Hiashi continues, his voice angry.

"We don't know it, but I think he wasn't. Even though his strength would qualify him it's unlikely."

"Why?" My voice is cracking again, my throat is completely dry.

"Because his father was a carrier. I am not but my twin brother was. And this ability normally jumps generations. It usually isn't passed directly from father to son in a normal marriage."

"Does that mean…" Dear lord, I am getting pathetic. Every time Neji becomes the subject I become that.

"No, Neji had a female mother. His father was a carrier but married a woman and even carriers need another man to get pregnant," his voice is dripping with venom now.

I hurriedly lower my head, quieting. I am afraid if I say another word, especially about Neji, I risk to be seriously hit by a not-so-gentle Juuken. Neji did it once to me as well and it wasn't pleasant in the least and I bet Hiashi's attack will be much more vicious.

Suddenly Naruto's voice pipes up interrupting Hiashi planning my death. Thank you, the loud-mouth saved me today. Though I groan at what he says and wonder how he got through any test (he is now a jounin as well after all).

"Okay, that's a great story and Neji is apparently not part of it. But what has that to do with why we came here? Sasuke is not feeling well and you are just exchanging stories. What is wrong with teme now?"

Sasuke, who is taking the news surprisingly well, groans too and face palms at his lover's stupidity. "You really didn't get it, did you?"

When Naruto only gives him the no-clue-what-you-mean-face, he sighs and starts to explain it to him for another time.

"Okay, you understood what a carrier is," A nod. "Good and you also got that they only appear in clans with strong do-jutsu, meaning Hyuuga and Uchiha?" A moment of silence followed by a slow nod. "I am from the Uchiha clan, meaning there is a possibility for me to be a carrier. And since it mostly happens to strong ninja, an actually high possibility." Naruto thinks for a moment then nods again and I start to have the feeling Sasuke is trying to explain it to a small child, rather than a 21-year old jounin. Even Hiashi has raised an eyebrow. "Good. And you remember that I mostly threw up in the mornings. You also know about morning sickness in pregnancy." Nodding, now getting excited. "So if you put that together with the fact that I am most likely a carrier and we are a couple…"

Suddenly Naruto blanches, apparently he has finally caught up. "So… Y-You mean… You're not sick, yo-you're…"

"Pregnant, yes! I would say so," Sasuke states at the shocked Naruto and Hiashi nods approvingly.

A loud thud is the next thing we hear. Naruto has passed out and fallen to the floor. Sasuke face palms again. Then he turns to Hiashi and bows slightly.

"Thank you for what you told us."

He waves it off. "I am happy to help you two. And look well after yourself the next months. You will need Naruto's help too. Also since you don't have a clan to take care of you and I bet you don't want to be here with us, you should go to Tsunade, she should know about this system. And don't fear to ask your other friends for help. Maybe it is time that after all this years the secret the clans kept for so long will be revealed. I bid you two goodbye and luck with your child."

"Thank you lord Hiashi. I will. Goodbye," Sasuke smiles one of his rare smiles and rubs his stomach slightly. Then he bends down and lifts the unconscious Naruto up.

"Oi Shikamaru! Help me!" he shouts at me snapping me out of my daze about Neji as a carrier.

I mumble a 'troublesome' but stand up and throw one of the blonde's arms over my shoulders. As we walk out of the door I can feel Hiashi's killing intent gaze on my back.

We wander through the hallways, dragging Naruto along, earing us weird looks from the inhabitants of the mansion. At least better than the glares I usually get. Sasuke appears to be in a better mood than I have ever seen him. I just hope he isn't having mood swings already. When we arrive at the gates he says we have to inform Tsunade as fast as possible. Then he shoves Naruto into my arms.

"You carry him"

"What? Why me? He is your boyfriend!"

"I am pregnant! I am not allowed to lift heavy things!" he answers me and gone he is.

"You're not yet that far!" I yell angrily behind him while he is already jumping ahead. Damn cheeky Uchiha! I grumble curses as I lift the blonde on my back and follow Sasuke.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Thanks for reading.**

 **I hope the explantion is okay. And sorry but I'm not very inventing so I could only come up with 'carriers'.**

 **Hope to see you next time again. And reviews are always appreciated, but flames are not accepted.**

 **By the way to other authors, do you get these guest reviews with nothing but insults in them as well?**


	3. Telling others

**Hello everyone,**

 **here's the third chapter. By the way thanks for all the reviews, favourites and everything I got. Before I only wrote crossovers and they are apparently not so much visited so I was like 'Wow, what did just happen!'. Anyway thank you.**

 **Sorry, I didn't upload this faster, but university started and three hours on train to get there and back really steal your time.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, none of the characters or the world belongs to me (only the thing about carriers is my own idea).**

* * *

Sasuke is waiting in front of the Hokage tower and observes me as I come closer and hand him the blonde over.

"So back in the real world?" he asks.

"I was never away," I answer, confused by what he means.

"Sure you were. But apparently now you are back from Neji-world."

"Neji-world?" I blush at that. But then I stop. How was it possible for him to read me that easily?

"You were thinking about him, weren't you? I asked myself as well whether he could also be like me, a carrier. And if that would have changed anything? Or if he would still be alive if I were more attentive?"

"You were on a mission at that time. You couldn't have done anything."

"You know, he sent me a letter, around two days before he went on that mission. So maybe if I warned someone… I know it's not like me to think like that, but he practically gave his life on that mission to get me back." I shudder when I remember that mission. "And for some reason I feel kind of connected to him."

Immediately a thought comes back to my mind. Maybe it's because they are both carriers. But luckily before I can dwell on that for long, Naruto groans, indicating that he is waking back up.

"Sasuke, teme? Is that you?"

"Sure it's me, dobe. What do you think?" Sasuke drops his lover unceremoniously on the ground.

"Ouch! What happened?" Naruto looks up at us, rubbing his back he fell on.

"You fainted," the raven answers nonchalantly.

"I didn't! But I had a very weird dream…" Sasuke and I quirk an eyebrow. "I dreamt you were telling me you were actually pregnant because of some old clan system. Stupid isn't it?"

Naruto grins broadly. Sasuke though face palms for the third time today and I can't keep my laughter from spilling out. Naruto is just unbelievable!

"That was not a dream, you idiot," Sasuke gets out between gritted teeth, ignoring my outburst.

"You mean… You really are pregnant…?!" Naruto questions unbelievingly.

"Yes again, idiot!"

I am waiting for another drop but instead the blond jumps up, throwing his arms around his lover and crying into his shoulder.

"I am so happy! I can't believe it! We are going to get a family! Thank you so much, Sasuke!"

Sasuke is overwhelmed by the blonde's reaction and nearly loses balance. "O-Oi clam down Naruto. We – mph!"

But he is cut short by Naruto pressing his lips on the raven's. After the initial moment of shock the Uchiha kisses back and the kiss soon gets more passionate. I sigh. I really don't need to see that. When they part for air but go right back for another I roll my eyes and decide to separate them.

"Hey guys, get yourself a room, will ya? And we have to go up soon if want to meet Tsunade in a state at least half sober. Troublesome."

Both draw away with a slight blush on the cheeks. I roll my eyes another time and head towards the Hokage office. They follow me, holding hands.

When we get to the door I motion them to go first since they need to speak with her not me. I was just dragged along. After a knock and a 'come in' Sasuke opens the door and steps into the room, Naruto bouncing happily next to him. I follow and close the door behind me.

"So what's the problem?" the woman asks since we already turned our reports in earlier. Sasuke and I exchange glances then he speaks up.

"You know about the carrier-system?"

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly then she sighs. "Yes, I know about it. But why do you… Wait, don't tell me…"

Apparently you get it faster if you don't have to wrap your mind around the idea of a pregnant male first. Sasuke confirms her suspicion when he nods shortly. And Naruto can't keep quiet either anymore.

"Yes, teme's pregnant! I am so happy!"

Tsunade sighs again. "Okay, come to the hospital tomorrow, 9 o'clock sharp and we will do the first check-up. I will also tell you essentials for what's coming up. You have to talk to your friends soon so they can support you. Sasuke, you will have no more mission until after the delivery. The rest follows tomorrow."

Sasuke nods. Then the woman turns to me.

"And what are you doing here, Shikamaru?"

"I was dragged along, not actually voluntarily," I only shrug to appear absolutely uninterested.

"You can read Neji's file if you want but you will find no clue whether he was a carrier as well," she says to me nonchalantly. Damn, what's wrong today? How can everyone read me that easily nowadays? Is it that obvious that at the moment the only thing I think about is he? Looks like that.

After that we leave the office and I actually take a turn to the archive. But like Tsunade said nothing there helps me with my questions.

* * *

The next morning Naruto calls a meeting of our friend group at the training grounds, apparently he is eager to announce the news. So now we all eight (our usual circle minus Hinata and Sai who are on missions and of course Neji) are standing under the trees waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to finally arrive. When they do we can hear them arguing from far away. The Uchiha appears to be embarrassed about what's going to come while Naruto is overjoyed.

When they step in front of us, the raven hits his lover on the head and then turns away.

"So why did you call us all out here, Naruto? What's so important?" Ino addresses the blond unnerved.

"It's great news," Naruto pouts. Then he opens his arms causing Sasuke to hide his face in embarrassment. "We are getting a child!"

Stunned silence for a moment then, "You mean, you are adopting a child, Naruto." Sakura carefully corrects the blonde. "You're both male."

"I know that but we are not adopting. Teme's actually pregnant!" Naruto pouts again at being misunderstood. From under his fingers I can see Sasuke's face is as red as a tomato.

The reaction are some agape mouths, unbelieving looks and some comic falls.

"Naruto! Sasuke is a man! He can't get pregnant!" Sakura shouts and Sasuke looks like he only wants to run far away right now.

"He can! He is something, called a 'carrier'! This are males from the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan who can carry children!" Naruto shouts back, getting agitated (bad timing that none of the Hyuugas is here right now, because they could confirm it).

"That's bullshit! Males…" But before this can turn into a shouting match I decide to solve it.

"What Naruto says is true! It is a secret kept by the clans for a long time and only strong ninjas with a powerful do-jutsu are able to become carriers. Which allows Sasuke to be one. And since they didn't know until it was too late, he is now with child. We talked to Hiashi Hyuuga yesterday who explained it to us and confirmed it. Man, this is so troublesome."

I huff when I am finished. Silence follows my words. And again it's Sakura who speaks first. "So, it's really true? Sasuke?"

The raven lifts his now-close-to-normal-again face out of his hands and nods. "Yes, it is true. I am a carrier and right now I am pregnant. With Naruto's child."

After another moment of silence they all hurry towards the couple, congratulating them. I am again lost in my thoughts about Neji. What if he was a carrier too? What if, without my mistakes, it wasn't Sasuke and Naruto there now, but me and him? Just as I am about to lose myself again, my best friend Choji steps next to me and scans me with a worried gaze. Then he turns to the crowd.

"You said 'a strong ninja with a powerful do-jutsu'… It fits him perfectly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" I nod. Only with Choji I can be truly honest (and I could with Neji but that's in the past), he knows me well enough. "Hiashi said they don't know. He was never confirmed to being one but neither was it sure that he wasn't a carrier…"

"You would love to have a family with him, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I imagine… If I wouldn't have done that back then maybe we could be like Sasuke and Naruto now…"

He doesn't reply, he doesn't know how to say it. But he doesn't need to either, I understand.

"Choji… I miss him…"

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **A bit shorter I know, but I wanted to make the cut here because it makes sense.**

 **By the way, how did you first encounter Naruto? Could anyone tell me that?**

 **Hope to see you next time again.**


	4. Mysterious saviour

**Hello everyone,**

 **it's weakend so I have time to update.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, so you get the next chapter already.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing of Naruto belongs to me.**

* * *

I yawn and stretch my arms. I am on a mission. Or rather my way back. My job was to steal a document, done. And bring it back to Konoha, not yet done. I was told that in this forest live some bandits but I hope they are not that stupid to attack a ninja of Konoha. A fight would be troublesome. Damn solo mission!

It has been three months since we found out about Sasuke. In the check-up they determined he was about one and a half months along and it was progressing fine. Right now, nearing the end of his fifth month Sasuke starts to get seriously nerve-wracking. Mood swings and strange cravings. I really don't know how Naruto puts up with it.

Other news are that Hinata and Kiba got married last month and she is pregnant as well, a bit over one month. Sakura has finally agreed to go out with Lee and Choji is slowly approaching Ino. What I want to say with that? Nothing special actually, but to me it looks like everyone is finally finding their partners. Well, everyone despite me. Temari has asked, yes, but I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore. Actually I still can't get over Neji. When I'm on mission I try to look out for him, even now, nearly two and a half years after he disappeared. I guess I am as persistent as Naruto was with chasing Sasuke, though while Sasuke was for sure alive, Neji most likely isn't.

Unfortunately because of my musing over my past lover I forgot to check my surroundings and am caught off guard when two kunai shoot directly through the air at me. I can barely dodge them. One scratches my skin on my right shoulder. I jump back into the woods for hiding as I hear a laugh.

"Look what we got here! A Konoha ninja daydreaming! Pathetic!"

I am surprised by four figures jumping out behind me. I roll away, landing on my feet. Hurriedly I form the signs for one of my shadow jutsus but before I can finish them I have to dodge a sword swung at me.

"Oh no, we won't let you do that! You will have to fight without your stupid tricks!"

Shit! I am no close distance fighter! Even though I got better thanks to Neji, my strong point are still nin-jutsu. This here is not my terrain (and I was mostly too lazy to train for tai-jutsu). Now I need someone like Lee or Hinata… or Neji. Damn, not now! Concentrate on the fight!

I am doing a good job at avoiding the attacks but I can't get any further. It's five against one without nin-jutsu and even I can't come up with a plan to get out of this. Plus I notice by their movements that they are not simple bandits, probably even missing nin. I dodge another weapon when suddenly my vision blurs and I sway for a moment. What was that? As a result of my insecurity I feel a searing pain when a sword goes through my left leg. I scream.

"Now, now. It appears that the poison is starting to show effect!" The same taunting voice as before.

Poison? When? I didn't get hit, did I? Then I remember. The kunai from earlier! Shit! Another laugh.

"Don't worry, the poison isn't deadly. It won't kill you… We will!"

Oh yes, very reassuring! I try my best to continue avoiding hits but with the poison and a wound in my leg it's nearly impossible. And soon I fall to the ground, bleeding from several wounds. The leader of the group grins evilly and stabs his sword directly through my stomach. I can't even properly scream out because of the poison numbing my tongue. I know that if no miracle happens I am not going to survive that. And I don't believe in miracles. So that's the end. Well at least I can see Neji again and maybe explain me to him.

Just as I come to that resolution a new voice sounds from somewhere above. I am close to unconsciousness, so my vision is extremely blurry and every sound comes very muffled to my ears. Due to that I can only guess what the person is saying.

"Oi, stop that immediately! Leave him alone! He has done you nothing!"

The leader answers taunting. "Oh, big black ninja guy has come to safe his damsel in distress! What are you gonna do?"

Okay, that's too much! Even I refuse to be called a 'damsel in distress'! I am a jounin for goodness sake (okay, a pathetic one at the moment, but still) and male! So I pry my eyes a bit further open and try to awaken my senses. I feel a great chakra enveloping the clearing we're in and see the bandits back off from whoever is emitting it. It reminds me a bit of Sasuke's for some reason. I hear a thud and see a figure landing not far in front of me. I can't see much of my saviour and not only because my vision is that blurry. I can't even determine whether it's a male or female, though I would say male because of the brought shoulders. He is wearing wide black clothes all over being only tied at the waist, even fingerless gloves. Around the head he has wrapped a long dark blue scarf, covering everything, the ends of it swaying with every movement.

"What will I do?" I hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, how about I beat you guys up and if I win you vanish from this forest, this time for forever!" The voice has turned cold now.

"You won't be able to defeat us! You won't be able to use your tricks either and without them you're useless!"

"We will see about that!"

And with that he dashes of to the bandits and my consciousness finally fades. My last picture is the stranger fighting against the four. His moves are fast and graceful, he is close combat specialist. The long ends of the scarf around his head are following his every move and my hazy mind creates the illusion of Neji fighting there instead of that black ninja. Seeing him alive makes me smile and everything around me goes black for quite some time.

* * *

The next days are a blur. I will later not remember much of it and what I do, mostly makes no sense to me. Only some impressions stick.

Pain

Hot

Someone next to me

Cool hands bandaging my wounds

A voice, strangely familiar, calling my name

Longing

Pain again

Something tickling my cheek

Brown silk

A smell of a flower

Blurry memories

Sadness

And the returning pain

Soup, being fed it by someone

The cry of a very small child

A curse

An angry voice

The same voice, gently singing a lullaby

A breeze

Pain, every day

Sunlight burning on my eyelids

Fever

Memories of a different sort of fever

Steps

Someone lifting me up

A soft voice speaking my name

How do they know it? being my first coherent thought after days of fever

And more pain

As maybe noticeable not even half of it made sense for me at that time. I couldn't even figure out what was real and what a dream. I was later told I slept nearly two weeks until I first open my eyes again. The sun coming from my right burns in the eyes so I shift my gaze to the left. A simple wall made out of wood is the result. Nothing more, simple but practical. As far as I can see in the small room, I am in, is nothing more than the futon I am lying on and some drawers, apparently containing medical stuff. I hear a creak and the door in the wall opens. My saviour steps in. He is wearing different clothes now. A long-sleeved shirt with same wrappings yukata do with bright rims. It is reaching until his tights and has a belt around the waist, holing it together. Underneath simple black trousers ending in bandages like ninjas do it. His hands are covered by white bandages disappearing over his wrists into his wide sleeves. The scarf is still wrapped around his head concealing everything of his face and hair, even overshadowing the eyes. He sets the tray he is holding down next to me and says something but I can't understand since I am drifting into unconsciousness again.

* * *

The next time I wake up it's not as bright as the last one (it's two and a half days later). I feel much better than last time so I look around, this time to the right as well. I see an open wooden door leading out onto a small porch. Suddenly I hear steps and pretend to be still sleeping for a chance to find out something about my mysterious saviour. The sounds come closer outside on the porch until they halt in front of my room. I hear a sigh and some rustling, guessing the person turned away. So I slightly move my head to the right, carefully peeking from under my eyelids. The man actually has his back to me facing the world outside. My vision still isn't the best so I can't make out details. I hear another sigh and some murmuring I can't identify.

But then he suddenly lifts his hands up to the scarf covering his head and starts untying the knot at the back. When it's open he rips the fabric off in a swift, elegant motion. And for a moment I question my judgment, considering this person male, but I soon discharge that thought. Long chocolate hair cascades down until the waist, open, moving in the motion and the slight breeze. Even though just now freed, the strands look silky and simply beautiful. This hair reminds me of the one person I don't want to think about right now because it would add emotional pain to the one from the physical wounds who haven't healed yet.

I continue watching the stranger as he turns a bit, revealing pale, slightly calloused skin to me. Even his profile reminds me of Neji. Goddamn! But what really shocks me is when he opens his eyes. Bright orbs like the ones which have ever so often looked back at me with love in them. I involuntarily gasp and he shoots around, hastily gripping his scarf. The brief moment I see his face before my eyes close going back to pretending sleep I am sure to see Neji, slightly older and appearing a bit worn out and sad, but him. What I am not sure of is, whether it was real or just some kind of illusion my brain made up to comfort me.

I ponder some time over that and come to the decision that I have to risk it and ask him. But for that I have to gather more strength to speak for longer than some seconds.

The next days are a constant changing of waking and sleep for me. Nothing mentionable happens though once I overhear 'Neji' talking to someone, a woman I would guess, at the front door. I can't understand what they say. But what I think to hear is a young child happily shouting 'chichi' which means 'father' over again. Does Neji have a family? But I haven't sensed any other presence than him and me in this house.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So there he finally is. Took only four chapters. But he will be there more later, don't worry.**

 **So please keep on reviewing.**

 **Hope to see you next chapter.**


	5. Neji!

**Hello everyone,**

 **here's the next chapter. Last time Shikamaru found Neji again. Let's see what he will say.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and encouragement.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the story would gone on quite different**

* * *

20 days after my arrival here (not that I was able to count) I finally decide that it is time to talk. I found out that the likelihood of him without his scarf is bigger in the mornings. I am also pretty sure he knows by now when I am awake and faking sleep but he doesn't comment about it. But no luck with the scarf today, he is wearing it, though a bit loosely.

Like every morning he lifts me up and tends to my wounds. I noticed he learnt medical nin-jutsu. When he lays me back down and starts packing his things back up I decide it's finally time to speak. So I take a deep breath and lift my voice, cranky after all this time of silence.

"Neji?" I ask softly.

He stiffens but doesn't react otherwise.

"Neji! It's you, isn't it? Please talk to me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry," he answers finally. His voice sounds different, but I hear the trembling behind it despite his indifferent tone.

He continues cleaning up and when he reaches for some bandages lying in the direction of my feet, he has to turn the back of his head to me. Bad decision. As fast as I can manage, I grab the loose knot above his neck, pulling it open before he can react. He whips his head around and I drag the scarf away from it. His beautiful long brown hair falls down his back and the sides of his face. His eyes are wide. They show as few emotion as they did when I first met him. That scares me a bit. His face looks older in the sense of wiser and his skin is more calloused and slightly tanner than I remembered but I guess a live of two years on the run causes some changes.

Tears start to flood my eyes. I finally found him! And he is still alive! I am so happy! Now we can go back to Konoha together! (Anyone noticed how I start sounding like Naruto?)

"I really found you!"

"Che."

He surprises me as he simply stands up and heads over to the door. But I catch his wrist.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Out! What do you think? You seem well enough to move on your own, so you can go home!" he scoffs at me facing the other direction.

Wait! What? Damn! This is gonna be troublesome.

"Neji, please wait! I need to talk to you! I haven't seen you in two years! And I thought you were dead! Everyone did! Why did you leave?"

"You are sure that you want to talk, Nara?" Nara? I don't remember him ever calling me by my last name except maybe the chunin exams but that was nearly ten years ago and we didn't exactly talk to each other a lot at that time.

"I don't have anything to say to you! And you know a reason why I left and the others are none of your stupid business!" he continues, his voice as cold as in his fight against Hinata back then.

"Please, I just… Back then…" I search for words. "I did a big mistake!"

"Oh yeah, a big one, Sherlock," he snorts, "And they say you're intelligent…"

What can I say to get him back?

"Please Neji, come back with me…" Yep that's always the way it works, just say so and he will happily agree. Sure not! Idiot, where is my brain when I need it?

Another snort, one of disdain and annoyance. "Never, Nara! Forget it!"

"Please! We all miss you! I miss you!"

"Che. You have Temari!" His voice is hard but I can hear a hint of sadness in it.

"I don't! I am not with Temari! I never was!" I am pathetic, I know that, but if it works, fine. Troublesome.

"Don't lie!" He shoots around, his white eyes blazing with anger. He is furious now. "You slept with her I don't know how many times! You even lied to me, saying you had a mission only to sneak to Suna to have some fun with your girl!"

I am shocked but unfortunately I can't deny what he accused me of. I could try to say it was mostly Temari's fault and I was drunk and frustrated the first time (what is actually all true) but I guess that will only make him angrier.

"How much do you know?" I ask him avoiding his gaze.

"Che. Everything! I talked to Gaara!" He crosses his arms. I am not even holding his wrist anymore.

"You talked to Gaara? When? You didn't go to Suna before you disappeared!"

"Who said it was before I went missing?" He smirks, he is enjoying it, seeing me desperately trying to regain some façade.

"That-That means, Gaara knew you were still alive?"

"Yes"

I sink back shocked. The Kazekage knew all along.

"Che" he scoffs again, advancing towards the door.

"Wait!" I call another time. "Please come back with me! Everyone there misses you! They need you! Your family made a burial! You have responsibilities…"But I am cut off when he whirls around even more furious than before.

"Responsibilities? You talk to me about responsibilities? Che, you will never even understand the meaning of this word!"

I ignore the insult and go on. "In Konoha…"

"Shut the fuck up! I have my own responsibilities and they are here not in Konoha! Now, leave!"

He has nearly reached the door by now so I jump up. Shit, that hurts! I stop myself from crouching down due to pain and sprint over to him, grabbing his shoulders, turning him. He growls dangerously, his face consisting of pure anger. He shoves me aside too rough for my injured body so I fall to the floor hard.

"What exactly do you want from me? I already said I will never come back to Konoha with you and if you ask this one more time, then I don't care about the work I did the last weeks and kill you by myself!"

I know his threat is serious. The gentle expression he gained over the years since his fight with Naruto all this time back has completely vanished and guilt washes through me as I realise that this is indeed mostly my fault. But I can't dwell on that, I want to ask the question which had been bugging me for three months.

"I know. I won't get you to agree no matter what I do and I won't bother you about it. But please answer me one question," I look up at him pleadingly, "Please, only this one!"

"Che" he scoffs again and I guess that's as much as an approving answer I can get. I look up and try to lock my eyes with his like we did when we were still together, but he refuses.

"You… Are you a carrier?"

He freezes at this and his eyes widen. Shit, did I hit bull's eye?

"How do you know about that?" His voice is silent but deadly.

"Sasuke! He got himself pregnant! He didn't know about it. I just noticed he didn't look good and suggested that he got his chakra checked by your uncle. Naruto dragged me against my will along and your uncle explained it to us." I hurriedly explain.

"I see," he sounds a bit calmer or rather exhausted at that, "So Sasuke is a carrier. How meaningful. The last one of the clan can rebuild it practically by himself. Naruto's child I bet and the idiot is overjoyed because of it…"

"Yes," I nod frantically, trying to keep him talking even though I didn't get my answer yet. "He is about five months along by now, we found out around three months back."

He nods again. I slowly stand up and approach him, though stop immediately when his glare is back on me (worse than the whole Hyuuga clan combined).

"So… Are you… one as well?"

A moment of silence then he looks me firmly in the eyes. "Yes, I am."

And this simple answer breaks my world but suddenly I remember something Hiashi said about knowing it.

"Wait a second! Your uncle said you didn't do the test!"

"I didn't," he replies crossing his arms still glaring defiantly.

"But then how do you know you are a carrier? He said you would only notice when you get pregnant the first time…" But he keeps quiet and suddenly my brain catches up. "No, you… You already got pregnant once!"

He doesn't answer but winces when I say it, that's enough answer for me. That was the reason he went away. To protect his child. But why and by the way who… It can't be me, can it?

"You disappeared back then because you were pregnant!" I voice out triumphantly.

"And even if I did? What's it to you?" he growls back.

Before I can ask the last dreaded question I want to know what happened since I don't see a small child running around in this house.

"Neji! Where is the child?"

"Not your business!"

"Where is it?"

"Not here!"

"Neji! Where?"

"Shut up!"

"I won't! Where? Tell me!"

"I fucking miscarried! Can you shut up now?"

I am taken aback by his response. He… miscarried? That means the baby died? But why? If I would have been there could I have prevented it? I make a step forward planning on embracing him but he stops me.

"Don't fucking touch me, Nara! You have no right at all!" To me it sounds like a death threat. His voice is void of emotions but I can tell his pain.

"Neji, is…" I choke on my own words, "was it my child?"

I don't want him to say 'yes', because that means I would have neglected my own flesh and blood and let it die. Then Neji is right that I don't know about responsibilities. But I don't want to hear him say 'no' either because the thought of seeing Neji with another man hurts me.

"No, it was not your child!"

"Then who?" I cry at Neji.

"None of your business, Nara!" His voice is colder than I have ever heard it.

"Who is it? Goddamn! You talk to me about responsibilities and scold me about Temari but you are no better!" I can't stop in my rant even though I know it's wrong and everything but I just can't stop myself.

His eyes gleam and suddenly he is behind me. His fingers touching tenketsu I know can completely cut off your breathing in a mere second. I swallow hard. Shit! What did I manoeuvre myself into now?

When he speaks there is not even a hint anger in his voice. It's cold, calculating and deadly. It's far more frightening than his furious version earlier.

"Watch your words, Nara! I can tell you, if you say something like that ever again, I promise I will use my chakra at exactly these spots. I changed, Nara! Living on the flight and being betrayed does that to a person…"

He blows air onto my ear his lips next to it as he speaks. His body is pressed close to my back. Even though I am frightened to the core by him and his changed behaviour I can't supress a shiver of pleasure when I feel his touch that I longed for so long.

"I was approximately one month into my pregnancy when I left but we hadn't seen each other for over a month before that so you can't be the father. Sorry, dear…"

He stretches the last word and slightly spikes some chakra in some of the tenketsu on my shoulder. That sends tingling waves through my whole body. His lips ghost over my neck while his free right hand brushes my hips. I can't hold back a moan at that. It's been so long since I felt him, his touches. And despite I have a bad feeling that even if I could get this relationship back he wouldn't be submissive anymore, or at least much lesser, I still kinda enjoy it.

"Sensitive like always, are you?" he smirks running his hand along my tights. I moan and shudder involuntarily and to my disdain actually start to get turned on. Damn! He never loses his influence on me, does he? I would love to turn around and embrace him now, getting more of him, but I know one move can be my death right now and I don't actually favour that. And even though his words are teasing his tone is as deadly as it was in the beginning.

"And now my dear Shika… We have to say goodbye. Forget what I said, forget that you even met me. I could erase your memory but that would be like you say 'too troublesome'. So it's a simple goodnight!"

"Wait, Neji…" But before I can say more I feel another shot of chakra through me and I drop motionlessly to the floor. The last thing I see is the blank gaze from his white orbs then everything goes black again.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Well, that didn't go exactly like Shikamru wished, but don't worry the story is far from finished.**

 **Keep on reviewing but I won't be able to update tomorrow. University all day.**

 **Hope to see you next chapter.**


	6. Life goes on in Konoha

**Hello everyone,**

 **sorry, I'm a bit too late. Spending the whole day at University doesn't leave much time for updating.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the Reviews, here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, never have nor will I own something.**

* * *

The next time I wake up it's bright day. I am back in my bed, the sun shining through the door. Suddenly I remember what happened. Neji! It was him! I shoot out of the bed but only fall back because of the pain in my stomach.

"Shit!" I curse but soon hurry back up.

"Neji!" I call out loudly, "Neji?! Are you here?"

I get no response and when I scan the house for other chakras there's nothing, not even a trace. I ignore my pain and dash to the door throwing it open. I look around frantically and as I see no one I start running around the small building, looking in every room in search of the Hyuuga. But nothing! Nothing at all! There isn't even a trace visible that someone lived here only shortly ago!

Exhausted I finally return to my room. I nearly trip over something when I approach the bed. When I take a look I see my own clothes, washed free from blood. I sit down taking them up. I am tired and resigned. Now I finally found Neji, who I had been searching for two years, and he simply disappeared again. Damn! I curse and punch my fist on the ground. Pain is cursing through my hand, adding to what I still feel from my stomach. I closely inspect the injury and any other remaining ones. They are healing fine and I should be able to make it back to Konoha.

Knowing that I won't find Neji right now, no matter what I do, I start putting on my own clothes. Though I am doing it even more slowly than usual, reluctant to leave the only trace I ever found of my friend and former lover. The black trousers he apparently put on me, I will keep. They won't help anything though because they smell only like me now.

Finally I stand up, grabbing my weapons porch and the bag with the documents, everything set neatly next to my blankets. I walk to the door letting my gaze wander around the small room I spent over three weeks in. Three weeks mission prolonged! They will all be worried in Konoha! I just hope they didn't declare me dead as well, that would be troublesome to correct.

I cast a last look on the house. It's small, made out of wood, but practical and kinda comfy. I ask around for directions to Konoha since I don't really know where I am. After I got enough I am able to mark the small village on my mental map, maybe to come back later for example in search for the Hyuuga.

The rest of the way passes calmly. Nothing happens. Luckily, since I am so absorbed in my thoughts about my encounter with Neji that I don't exactly pay attention to my surroundings. It takes me one more day than planned to get back due to my injuries.

In front of the gates I am found by a squad of anbu who escort me to the tower. Tsunade is happy that I came back, she already though I followed Neji's example. I smile absent-mindedly at that. If only she knew!

My mother cries in my arms after she hits me once for making her worry. My friends throw a 'welcome back' party for me. They are all hugging me and actually getting on my nerves. Sasuke gets in one of his crazy mood swings and nearly crushes me in his embrace. Right now he is starting to show and feeling that lets my thoughts wander back to Neji again, wondering how he looked like back then. I let all of that just pass me by, my thoughts somewhere else most of the time. That earns me some worried glances from the girls and Choji but I don't notice.

On the third day after my return I finally get some time to breathe. I decide to visit the stone, staring at Neji's name like I always do. I haven't told anybody yet that I met him because his words 'forget you even met me' sounded so serious. I just told Tsunade that I got injured and some local treated me. And even when I wanted to tell my friends, something held me back. Now I am standing in front of the memorial and thinking that Neji's name doesn't belong there. He is alive, his name is not to be written on some memorial stone for the dead. I stay there a long time asking him questions. Why he left, where he is and much more, but obviously I get no answer. In the evening Kakashi shows up, surprised when he spots me. I smile at him and leave to allow him his own time.

* * *

Another three weeks pass. I don't have missions. Because I got badly injured on my last one, I am scheduled to be a substitute teacher on the academy as one of them can't work at the moment. I am happy about that, getting some calm from missions for the next four months.

At the moment I am sitting in a restaurant with Hinata, Kiba, Choji and Sakura waiting for Naruto and Sasuke who wanted to meet us here. The rest is on missions. Since I have been staying in the village for quite some time now I am dragged around by Naruto a lot. And because Sasuke never leaves his side I am forced to watch his progress as well, especially since Naruto chose me as second attendant to the Uchiha (and godfather too). That only brings my thoughts back to my least favourite subject at the moment.

"Argh! Where are they? They are already fifteen minutes late," Sakura growls.

"We're coming, we're coming," Naruto's voice chirps through the restaurant. He is walking towards us, dragging Sasuke behind who appears to be caught in something he is holding in his hands.

They sit down at the table and the blonde nudges his lover, no fiancé now. Naruto proposed while I was away.

"Teme, put that down, will you? You have already read it three times. There is nothing new anymore…"

The attention shifts to the Uchiha who looks up. "What?" he asks irritably.

"Um, nothing, Sasuke. But what is that?"

"A letter," he frowns for a moment, "Someone sent me this letter today. Whoever did it knows a lot about the concept of being a carrier. They are actually giving me tips on how to handle the pregnancy and birth. They also congratulate me and appear to know me quite well."

"That's a bit strange though," Sakura confirms, "Do you know who wrote it?"

"No, there is no sign under it," he turns the envelope, "and neither is there any address…"

Then he pulls something out of his pocket. It looks like some little bag made out of silk. "And they also send this, as a present for the child." He pulls out a small necklace, a leather band with gems on it, later possible to wear around the wrist. It's simple but beautiful.

That reminds me of something and I hold my breath for a second. I know who it is from. He was good friends with Sasuke after all and I bet he feels obliged to send something to someone in a similar position as him, maybe also to avoid another miscarriage. I am afraid to voice out my thoughts though because I would give away that I met him and told nobody about.

But when the discussion over who could have sent it gets louder and they develop the theory that it was with ill intentions I want to correct it. There is nothing bad about it. So I speak it out loud, though my voice is so small nearly no one catches it.

"It's from Neji…"

"What did you say?" Six confused pairs of eyes stare at me. I turn my gaze down to my hands.

"The letter, it's from Neji…"

"Sh-Shikamaru… N-Neji is d-dead…" Hinata's voice is trembling, creating back the stuttering she nearly lost until now.

"He is not," I shake my head still not looking up.

"Shikamaru! What do you know and we don't?" Sasuke's voice is reaching a dangerous level now (though he is less intimidating than usual due to the fact that he is pregnant).

"I… I…" That's it, I have to spill. "Okay, Sasuke please don't freak out. It's not good for you."

He throws me a glare. Naruto calms his lover but his eyes also tell me to get the fuck on with my explanation. As do all around the table, excluding Choji.

"Okay… I met him on my last mission… I got attacked and he saved and treated me. In the beginning I didn't know it was him but I found out over time. I talked to him, tried to persuade him to come back but he wouldn't, no matter what I said…" My voice is sad as I end the story.

"Where did you meet him? We have to go there immediately!" Naruto has jumped up from his seat.

"It was in a small village in the mountains at the border to the land of stones," I shake my head, "But he won't be there anymore. He left after I was well enough to walk and there were no traces left he even lived there."

"But we could ask the people there where he went. Maybe they know!" Naruto is back on his chair looking slightly resigned.

"I tried but no one would tell me anything."

"S-So he r-really is s-still alive," Hinata is crying in Kiba's shoulder who is rubbing her back.

"Yes… And he was fine when I saw him," I assure her.

"That's great, but why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sakura now questions me.

"I-I don't know… I wanted to but he told me I should completely forget it, so for some reason…" I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

Luckily they all nod understandingly. "That means no telling Tsunade either, does it?" Sakura smiles at me.

"Yeah, that would be great," I nod thankfully back.

For a moment there reigns silence until Sasuke speaks up.

"But that doesn't explain why he sent me that letter…"

"Well, I kinda told him that you are expecting…" I answer hoping he will be satisfied with that and I don't have to spill the other secret I know about the Hyuuga.

"Hmm, okay. But why has he such a great knowledge about carriers?" Damn, that's troublesome! Does Sasuke have to be smart?

I squirm on my seat when his expecting gaze fixes on me.

"You see… That… That is so b-because he is a carrier as well…"

Silence again, Hinata has clasped a hand over her mouth and my eyes are closed but I can feel the look Choji is casting me.

"But…" Sasuke starts again. Man, shut up! I don't want to tell you! Luckily Naruto is still there as well and silences the Uchiha with a chaste kiss.

"Enough 'but' now, teme. No stressing, remember? And thinking too hard over something is stressing. Let's rather celebrate! Our supposedly dead friend is still alive!" And with that he throws his hands in the air.

The afternoon continues in a happy mood, everyone is celebrating Neji's revival. Sasuke and Hinata are wolfing down far bigger portions than usual making their partners pale at the bill. Naruto has to keep his lover from drinking any sake because the raven is so happy about the news, plus his mood swings. I myself drink quite much even though I don't really like alcohol, but it works to forget the thoughts and questions of the past time. In the end Choji has to carry me home.

Later the rest of our group is informed about Neji (I am lucky that it was not me who had to tell Lee and Gai; Naruto ended up with some broken ribs due to that). Everyone tries to squeeze more information out of me, but I refuse what results in quite some bruises for me as well (the most courtesy of our dear Sasuke). So troublesome.

* * *

Another two months and a bit more pass without anything really happening. Choji is brought back from a mission unconscious but it's nothing grave. Sasuke and Hinata both grow, though she isn't really showing yet. The Uchiha is approaching his final nine months mark now and is due in some days. Because of that his stomach is quite big by now. He has trouble walking a lot, but he still insists on following Naruto around everywhere.

So now we (I have been involuntarily dragged along again) are heading back to the Uchiha mansion, where the two are living, from a late meal. It's around two o'clock in the afternoon. Naruto is happily chatting away, too caught up in his blabbering to notice much of his surroundings unfortunately including a certain Uchiha. So I am the only one who notices that he is starting to fall behind. It's not that unusual nowadays but he is walking a bit strangely as well. He is slightly swaying, a hand resting on his protruding stomach and from time to time a grimace passes over his face. For some reason I start to get a bad feeling so I stop, looking back at the raven just in time to see him slightly doubling over in obvious pain.

"Ngh…" he bites back a cry, effectively halting Naruto in his steps as well.

"Sasuke? Teme, what's wrong?" the blonde hurries over to his lover.

"Nothing…" Sasuke tries to bring out but Naruto is not convinced.

I am fast overthinking and when I see the Uchiha clutching his round belly a feeling of dread washes through me.

"Sasuke! How long have you been supressing these cramps?" I shout at him, voice firm but with a hint of panic.

The raven looks up at me shocked while Naruto doesn't really get the deal.

"Sasuke! Answer me, honestly!"

He bites his lip and murmurs, "For around two hours, I would say… But they were minor until now!"

"Are you stupid? Why did you do that? I know you don't want to show weakness, but that's going too far!" I am getting agitated. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I heard of Neji's miscarriage and Sasuke's behaviour could cause another one, which is something I definitively don't want.

"What is wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto cries at me, starting to panic.

But before I can answer another wave of pain hits the Uchiha, he groans and grips the blonde's shoulder hard. I get frightened when I see clear liquid soaking the raven's pants.

"Shit!" I curse throwing one of his arms over my shoulder. "Hurry! We have to get him to the hospital! Immediately!" I shout at the stunned Naruto.

Luckily he complies without arguing and lifts his lover up.

"What's happening, Shikamaru? Is something wrong?" His voice is laced with fear and his eyes plead for an answer.

"Didn't you get it? He's having contractions! He is going into labour! Right now! And his water already broke!" I shout at him through gritted teeth.

"Now? But I thought it was still nearly one week until he had to deliver!"

"In the space of one week it's normal for babies to come a bit earlier. After all it's the baby who decides the day it wants to come out and not you!"

Throughout our little discussion we have arrived at the hospital. Luckily we cross paths with Sakura as soon as we enter. She sees Sasuke between us and understands immediately. Naruto leads (half carries) his lover trough a corridor into a big room. Sakura motions the raven to lie down on the bed. She covers his lower half with a blanket and pulls off his trousers after she sent for Tsunade.

At that moment Sasuke screams out. I pale. I know that the Uchiha is a great fighter, able to handle a lot of pain without uttering so much as a sound. For him to scream like that it must be horrible. I read it's more painful than for women because the anatomy of a man is simply not made to give birth. I also know that the body of a carrier adjusts in the last days before the actual delivery so that it can happen like a normal woman's birth. Yes, I read all the books about carriers Tsunade could give me. When I see Naruto rubbing Sasuke's back and whispering soothing words to him my chest tightens. My thoughts again dart back to Neji. He had no one. I assume he was alone when he gave birth. It hurts me to think he had to endure all that pain without anyone there comforting him. Even worse that it was my fault he was alone.

In that moment Tsunade bursts through the door. She quickly walks over to the Uchiha, examining him and discussing something with Sakura. I am shooed away to wait outside soon.

It follows five hours of screaming, making me wince nearly every time, until the wail of the new-born is to hear for the first time. From how loud it is I would say it inherited Naruto's vocal cords.

Shortly after Tsunade exits the room smiling. "You can go in now. The little girl is healthy and Sasuke is fine as well," she says to me as she passes, still smiling.

When I enter I lock eyes with Sakura for a moment. They are blazing with happiness and one tear is flowing down her cheek. I turn to look at the family but the picture I see is too much for me. Sasuke looks absolutely drained but equally happy holding the baby in his arms, close to his body, a smile on his face, brighter than I have ever seen on him before. He is leaning against Naruto who is sitting sideways on the hospital bed, one arm around his fiancé's shoulders. He grins from one ear to the other though not in his usual stupid version. His other hand is playing with the fingers of his daughter. They all radiate sheer happiness. At that scene presented in front of my eyes my heart clenches painfully. Images of Neji alone, crying over a dead child start flooding my brain and thoughts of what could have been.

I hurriedly turn away and dash out of the door. I run through half Konoha not caring whether I hit someone. I don't stop until I arrive on my favourite hill, the place where I always come when I need to think. Panting I let myself fall down in the grass. To hide my face I throw one arm over my eyes, covering them. Actually I don't want to sleep right now, but the emotional rollercoaster and the anxiety of the last hours are taking their toll and I drift away fast.

I dream that Neji comes here like he did back when we were still together. He sits next to me and asks what's wrong because he knows me well enough to notice when I'm not fine. I would talk to him about my problems, he would comfort me and calm me with a soft kiss. We would stay for a bit more time and then return home, hand in hand. When the evening comes, he allows me to touch him. He actually isn't very fond of sex, he prefers cuddling and I am happy to agree with him. In the end we would fall asleep holding each other close.

I remember we talked about having a family once as well. He said he wasn't sure whether he even wanted children since they would have to bear the curse mark like he does and he wants to load that burden onto no one. But back then I discharged that fast since until eight months ago I never thought two men could have children together.

When I wake up in reality again it's late at night and no one came for me, for sure not Neji. Not for the first time I wonder where he is and what he's doing right now, as I stand up. I stretch and look up at the stars. Suddenly a shooting star falls and I hurriedly form the one wish I had for nearly three years now: I wish that Neji comes back.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So Neji is gone... again.**

 **Don't worry, the focus will be more on him in later chapters.**

 **And for that Sasuke had his first child. To the next chapter there will be quite a time jump but you will see.**

 **Hope to see you next time.**


	7. Unexpected guest

**Hello everyone,**

 **next chapter today because I won't have the time in the next days.**

 **Thanks for the reviews as always. I hope you like this one as well.**

 **As I said this time we're three years later than the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters apart from the children belongs to me.**

* * *

Time passes fast and another three years flow by. The child of Hinata and Kiba is born in the next January, a girl as well. They name her Yumi and from what you can see she is taking more after her mother. Right now she's around two and a half years old. Naruto and Sasuke's daughter, Himawari, is growing great. Unfortunately her character is quite similar to Naruto which ends in her getting on everyone's nerves from time to time (especially mine; more often because I am forced to babysit). When it comes to looks though she inherited Sasuke, only her eyes are blue like Naruto's. The blonde has been bugging his now husband over another child for quite some time, but until now the Uchiha always said no.

Other than that practically everyone has found a girl-/boyfriend by now. Well except Sai… and me. Now that I know Neji is still alive I can't even think of starting another relationship. I tried looking for him after he reappeared but two years back I finally gave up. I know I can't find him if he doesn't want to and his words were clear. Right now I am hoping to find him on coincidence again, even if I know it's unlikely. I have also heard that Gaara is having some problems since the elders want their Kazekage to marry and produce an heir. The red head though is refusing to marry any woman, right now they are in some kind of argument, no decision found yet.

But one day everything changes for me. It starts normally with me coming back from a mission in the morning, taking a nap to regain some sleep and eat a late lunch. After that I decide to go out and buy some groceries since my fridge is pretty empty. I take my time and it's nearly half past five when I return.

I am walking back to my apartment silently humming when I get up the stairs, it's on the first floor after all. I stop dead in my tracks when I see what's in front of my door.

A small child is sitting on the floor leaning against the wood with his arms crossed. It's a boy, I would say five years old. When he turns to me, a scowl on his face, I spot his features and nearly drop my bag in surprise. His face reminds me of myself! His skin is a paler tone than mine but the contours are the same. He has black hair too, reaching his chest bound in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His dark brown eyes appear slightly huge for his face

"Are you Shikamaru Nara?" he asks me before I am even able to snap out of my daze.

"Y-Yes," I answer unsure while I cautiously approach him.

He reaches into the bag next to him, producing an envelope. He stands up quite graceful for such a young child and hands me what appears to be a letter. His next words though shock me to a certain amount.

"I was told to give you that. Apparently it will guarantee my stay here."

"Here? As in Konoha?" I ask back taking the paper and opening it.

"No, here with you was my instruction. I was told to go to Konoha and search for Shikamaru Nara because I am going to stay with him."

Irritated I look at him. Why would he think that he could stay with me? But I understand when I read the letter he gave me, my eyes widen and I go pale.

 _Shikamaru Nara,_

 _I know it's a bit sudden but now it's time for you to live up to your responsibilities._

 _The name of the boy in front of you is Suzumo. He is five years old. And most importantly he is your son. You may not believe me but he really is. You might be able to spot it in his facial features if you use the intellect you're so famous for at least once. If you still doubt it, you can get his genes checked if you want to._

 _Though don't bother to try to find out who I am, I promise you won't. I sent him to you because I can't take care of him anymore. You have to since you're his father. I know it for sure since I was the one who gave birth to him. But even genetics won't tell you my identity. So don't think about it and rather use your brain on how to become a good father._

 _Don't ask him either, he won't tell. Be there for him and look after him. Ask friends if you don't know how. But I swear if you don't take good care of him I will make you regret it badly. And it's not an empty threat, I promise you will never see the end of it. You can't run from me either, so forget it._

 _He is capable of being by himself for some time but not for too long. If you go on mission get someone else. But I bet you can get a break from it as well._

 _So you will let him stay with you and care for your son or I will come after you._

 _Yours sincerely…_

I can only stare in astonishment and shock, my eyes darting from the letter to the child in front of me. My son? This kid is really my child? But who is his mother then? I can't remember ever getting anyone pregnant! Wait a second? It said he was five years old. If I think back, that was the time my relationship with Neji ended. Could it be him? No, he said he miscarried and that it wasn't my child to begin with. Temari? I don't think so either. I met her afterwards and she said nothing, plus she would have made me take responsibility much earlier. But then who? Shit, the time shortly after my break up with the Hyuuga I was pretty spent and don't remember everything that happened in this month. But why send him now? It said they wouldn't be able to take care of him anymore. What happened?

Questions over questions course through my head but the child's voice rips me out of them.

"So…" he has raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah… Well I guess you can stay…" I say to him turning to my door, still shocked with the development. "Though I think I have to talk to Sasuke and Naruto as soon as possible…" I add silently.

I open my door and turn back to the child which is still standing there, his arms crossed and an expecting face fused with a scowl. "Is that all you have?" I ask motioning to the bag next to him.

"Yes," he answers shortly.

"Okay," I pick it up, "Follow me…"

I step in and toe my shoes off. I look back to see he is doing as I said. I walk over to a small spare room in the back, roll out a futon and put his things down next to it. Then I turn back to him again, seeing him standing in the doorway, his arms still crossed and frowning.

"Is that acceptable for you? I don't have anything better right now…" I say to him.

"Sure," he shrugs, "I have dealt with worse." Though I can't understand the second part because his voice is too silent.

He is still observing me and somehow that makes me uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"You are not much, you know that?" he states bluntly.

Ouch, that really hurt, even me. Being called 'not much' by a five year old child really gives a blow to one's pride. That's gonna be troublesome. I don't show any reaction though. I hear him mutter something like 'I really don't understand why…'

"Don't understand what?" I question him.

He looks up at me with a defiant gaze. "Nothing important."

Dear lord, that kid has got an attitude like Sasuke.

"Since I have no idea of how to take care of a child I have to visit some friends of me. Would you mid accompanying me?"

"No problem, I can get to know you a bit better that way," he answers, now behaving more like a child in my mind, thank god.

Something irks me about his eyes though. I don't know what it is, but they seem like they don't really belong to his face. It's like there is something concealed behind this dark colour.

We leave the apartment and start heading to the Uchiha compound. On the street I extend my hand to Suzumo to not lose him. He gives me a look but gladly takes it. We get something to eat on the way since it's dinner time. When we arrive in front of the huge house he gapes at it. From inside I can hear Himawari running around, giggling loudly and Naruto chasing her equally loud. I knock and soon afterwards I hear footsteps. When the door opens I sigh in relief as it is Sasuke who greets me shortly. He takes a look at me and Suzumo only raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hello Sasuke. Can we come in, please? It's urgent. I will explain inside."

He nods, noticing my slight distress and leads us into the living room. I sit down on one of the couches, Suzumo next to me. The Uchiha (still Uchiha; Naruto as well as he kept their last names after the marriage) sits across from me and looks at me expectantly.

"What's happening, Sasuke? Oh, hey Shikamaru!"

Naruto enters the room with his daughter in the arms. She giggles when she spots the boy next to me and wiggles out of the blonde's hold. He lets her go and she runs over to Suzumo staring at him form below. He returns her gaze with curiosity. Suddenly she grins widely like Naruto (looks a bit weird though, getting this kinda look from a face that could be Sasuke's).

"Hey! My name is Himawari Uchiha! What's yours? Wanna play with me?"

"Err… My name is Suzumo" he looks up at me and I shrug. "Sure, let's go playing"

The girl's grin even widens and she drags Suzumo off the couch and into the backyard. Naruto sits next to his husband, taking his hand.

"So, what do you need? Who's the boy? And what's the story behind it?" Sasuke asks me directly after a second of silence.

"Well, you see, that's a bit complicated and strange maybe," The raven rises an eyebrow and Naruto looks at me with interest.

"What I need is advice on how to take care of a child," I continue, "Because the boy, Suzumo, is going to stay with me."

Sasuke nods, stopping Naruto before he can make a comment. "And why is he staying with you, if I may ask?"

That's the part of the history I dread to tell. "Well, apparently he is my son…"

Naruto's mouth falls agape and even Sasuke seems shocked. Suddenly the blonde jumps at me, flinging his arms around my neck. Luckily the Uchiha is too caught up in the information I just revealed to glare at me.

"Congratulations Shikamaru! I never thought you of all people would have a child! I am so happy for you! Don't hesitate to ask for help if you need anything!" he cries around my neck and I feel like my eardrums are being crushed.

"Would you mind telling us the whole story?" Sasuke asks in a much calmer voice.

I pry Naruto off of me and start talking.

"When I returned home today he was sitting on my doorstep. He had a letter with him, saying he is my son and that I have to take care for him from now on. He's five years old and since he looks like me…"

"That's all?" I nod. "Hm… Do you know who the mother is?" Sasuke asks.

"No, the letter didn't say and he won't tell me anything. I asked him on the way here."

Naruto is still bouncing up and down excitedly only being held down by the raven's grip on his hand. The other appears to be deep in thought. Suddenly he turns to his husband.

"Hey dobe. Could you go watching the kids? Suzumo is new and you know Himawari can get a bit wild sometimes," he looks firmly at the blonde.

Naruto appears a bit confused but agrees nonetheless, "Sure, if you want me to…"

"Thanks a lot," the Uchiha smiles at his husband and gives him a peck on the lips as the other stands up and walks out of the room, not without a curious gaze in our direction.

After Naruto has closed the door behind him and his footsteps disappeared, Sasuke turns back to me, his eyes serious. He crosses his arms and speaks up at me.

"Okay, now that we are in private, we can talk. But I want you to be honest, no matter what," he looks me directly in the eye. Shit, no refusing possible if he pulls that face otherwise it could result in serious injuries. That's troublesome.

"You really don't know who gave birth to Suzumo?"

"No, I have no clue."

"You don't think it could be Neji? The age would fit..."

I look down, knowing why I decided against that possibility. "I am sure…"

"Why? You said he was a carrier, so it could be?"

As I stay silent and only clench my fists he continues to prod and I am starting to know how Neji felt when I questioned him back then.

"Why Shikamaru? Is there any reason why it couldn't be him?"

I don't answer again. He sighs. The next thing he says though shocks me.

"Neji gave birth to a child already, didn't he?"

I look at him and my eyes widen in shock. How did he know?

"I know you want to keep Neji's secret and I understand and appreciate that," he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "But you have to be honest with me right now. I won't tell anyone, I promise. And I only want to help Neji as well. I owe him that much…"

"Yes, he did…" I finally answer, "But how did you know that?"

"The letter he sent me… What he told me about the actual labour. He wouldn't have known it that exactly if he hadn't already gone through one himself."

"I understand…"

"So if you knew this, why couldn't it be his child?"

I hesitate to tell him but Sasuke will understand since he has his own daughter. "He said he… he miscarried…" His eyes grow wide at that. "And he said I wasn't the father…"

"That explains it… I'm sorry for him…" he simply states.

After that we fall silent until Naruto opens the door.

"The kids are playing nicely. Though that boy has some nice moves for a five year old."

"Yeah, he is quite grown up for his age, I know…"

"Maybe he had some hard time?"

"Maybe…"

After that they explain to me how I take care of him the best. It is eight o'clock in the evening when I return to my house, Suzumo sleeping in my arms.

At home I tug him in and watch him for some time.

I found no answer to the questions bugging me so I am actually having a hard time falling asleep. That's really troublesome.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanls for reading.**

 **Interesting developement, don't you think?**

 **If anyone finds out what the meaning of Suzumo's name is you get two chapters at once (not only literal translation). Tell me until Friday through review or PM if you want.**

 **Hope to see you all next time.**


	8. A day with my child

**Hello everyone,**

 **So no one got the solution to my question, so only one chapter. But maybe I phrased it the wrong way.**

 **Interesting guess darkstardragon432, but sorry no. It's gonna be explained in this chapter, so no more guesses from today on.**

 **Disclaimer: Does Neji survive until the end? No, so I definitively don't own Naruto.**

* * *

The night I dream of Neji. He is simply standing there, looking at me, like he is expecting something. Suddenly he turns and I see a small figure coming closer to him. He looks a bit like Suzumo (only a bit though) and with Byakugan eyes. The child runs over to the Hyuuga, hugging him (or rather his legs) and the long-haired man picks him up, smiling happily. I am shocked when another figure appears, the shadows revealing the red of Gaara's hair. He walks over to the two of them, putting an arm around Neji's waist. The other softly smiles at the Kazekage. Then they turn their back to me and walk away, the smaller still holding Neji. I can only stand there and do nothing, not even call out to them. I see the kid giggling, reaching over to the red head who slightly smiles and takes him from the brunette. I freeze when I see Neji peck the other on the corner of his lips. Gaara smirks and pulls the Hyuuga's head down for a longer kiss.

At that I shoot out of the bed. I am breathing hard and slightly sweating. I sit in my bed for quite some time, not moving, only rethinking the dream.

At 7:12 I finally get out of my bed, yawning (it's way too early for my liking after all, but after that dream I can't sleep anymore). I take a shower and dress. Then I walk over to Suzumo's room. When I peek inside I see him still sleeping peacefully. I smile softly. I really have a child. I still can't really believe it. And even though I know the next time will be quite troublesome, raising him and doing missions at the same time, I am feeling happy. Knowing that this boy is my son gives me a warm feeling in my chest. I only wish Neji could be here with me and this be our child, not just mine.

I realise I have been standing there for too long only staring at Suzumo and lost in my thoughts about Neji again. So I close the door as soundlessly as possible and walk over to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for me and the kid.

He gets up shortly after I am finished. Before I can go over to help him he is already in the bathroom washing by himself. Like I said he is pretty independent for a five year old. He comes to the kitchen after that and we eat breakfast. Not many words are exchanged while it. I noticed he was more the silent type already yesterday. Before I put away the dishes I try asking him again about his life until now or his mother, but he refuses to give me an answer. He simply walks off to his room to play with some wooden toys he brought with him. They look like they were handmade not bought, but he loves them.

Dwelling on my thoughts, it takes time to clean up. Too much time. When I look at the clock the next time it's already ten o'clock. Shit! Sasuke is gonna be here every moment now! Yesterday we decided I needed to go shopping for children clothes, toys and other stuff. Luckily Sasuke offered to go with me before Naruto could, convincing his husband to take Himawari to Kiba's to play with the dogs she loves so much. And just as I finish that thought my doorbell rings.

I sprint over to it, opening it and it's no surprise to find the Uchiha standing in front of it, frowning.

"Sorry. Give me a moment. I am getting Suzumo," I smile at him sheepishly for nearly forgetting it.

He snorts and I hurry back into the apartment finding my son just exiting his room. He looks up at me expectantly, arms crossed.

"So, are you ready to go? Sasuke is waiting I guess," he asks me childishly.

"Uh, sure. I was about to get you."

"Great!" he shouts and runs over to the Uchiha.

I follow him slightly stunned. I see how Suzumo gives Sasuke a long look. I noticed he did that yesterday as well like he was measuring the adult. But only with Sasuke, not Naruto or Himawari or anyone other for that matter. I join them, grabbing my keys and shoes. Sasuke is wearing his usual attire and so am I only without the chunin-vest because that's too much for going shopping (A/N: everyone is wearing what they do in Shippuden except for Neji (for Sasuke his last version)).

"So, ready to get some stuff for you, Suzumo?" Sasuke asks the kid with a small smile. I noticed he does that much more often since Himawari was born.

"Yeah," the boy jumps. From what I can tell I would say the boy can be on the one hand very grown up but in the other quite childish as well sometimes, like he is having two sides.

The two go out and I lock the door behind us. We head down and on the street to the shops. Not long after we started Sasuke suddenly poses a question at the child.

"By the way, Suzumo, I have been wondering about your name since yesterday. What does it mean?"

"Hmm," the little one cocks his head to the side, "It comes from 'suzume', which means sparrow. But because I am a boy it's 'Suzumo'. But I really like my name!"

"Yeah, it's a nice name," I agree, ruffling his hair, but growing absent-minded again.

But I am rudely dragged back to my reality when one of my worst nightmares right now comes true. I hear a loud voice calling out for me and Sasuke through the street. I immediately recognize it as Ino's. Shit! She will never stop teasing me that I have a child I didn't know anything about for five years and now have to take care for alone. I hoped I could keep it from her for at least some time. I groan and Sasuke frowns. At least she got over her fangirling over him and is dating Choji now, they even moved in together. Suzumo is curiously gazing around us towards the new voice.

The Uchiha sends me a pitying look, "Good luck with her…"

"Are you leaving?" I asked shocked.

"No, but you are gonna explain, not me," he smirks.

I grumble under my breath, including quite some troublesomes. God, I know why I often prefer guys. I bet Ino was one of the reasons for my sexual preferences.

"Hey Sasuke, Shikamaru! Nice to meet you here! What are you doing? And where are Naruto and Himawari?" she grins, overloading us with questions.

"Hello Ino. We are doing some shopping. Naruto and Himawari are visiting Kiba right now," Sasuke answers politely since I refuse to speak.

Suddenly she notices Suzumo between us. She squeals making him jump and kneels down to his level.

"And who are you cutie?" she coos at him.

"S-Suzumo, nice to meet you, madam…"

"Not 'madam', my name is Ino Yamanaka," she smiles widely, ruffling his hair wildly, "You got really nice hair there, it's got quite a silky texture!" she continues happily, causing Sasuke to face palm.

"Uh… Thanks?" The kid appears a bit intimidated.

Ino now stands back up, facing the Uchiha and me. "So, who is he? You got another child, even before Himawari, you didn't tell us about, Sasuke?" she asks grinning.

The other snorts, "Sure not!"

"But if he's not your child…" Ino pouts and I dread what will come next.

Sasuke smirks and jerks his thumb in my direction. Thanks for the help, buddy! Troublesome.

"No way!" Ino squeals, making us all wince at the loud sound. "You have a child, Shikamaru? I can't believe it! Mister lazy-number-one got someone pregnant! Who's the girl? Please tell me!"

"Nice as always I see, Ino!" I mumble angrily. What's that supposed to mean anyway? That I am too lazy to produce children, or what? "Yes, he's my son. If you couldn't just spot it at the similar facial features!"

"Oh, that's really great! Just wait until the others hear of it!" she continues, causing me to groan and Sasuke to chuckle, "But who's the mother? Please, I wanna know! I wanna know!" she whines too close to me for my liking.

"No idea…" I nonchalantly but truthfully answer.

"What?" her face falls immediately, "You don't know?"

"Nope, he came to me alone and I am taking care of him now," I explain and before she can squeal or comment over that I grab a chuckling Sasuke and a confused Suzumo at the wrist and drag them away. "Sorry we have to go now if we want to make it in time!" I shout back at her.

"Okay, fine," she is waving after us, grinning from one ear to the other, "But we meet at five o'clock at the Yakini-Q. I am gonna call everyone! And don't you dare skip it! And bring cute Suzumo!"

I groan again and Sasuke's chuckling vanishes as well.

"Well, she was a bit… unique…" Suzumo says unsurely after some time.

I snort, "That's a very nice way to say it!"

The rest of the trip passes without greater problems. Sasuke is a big help. We get everything I need for Suzumo quite fast. When it comes to clothes he is pretty uncomplicated. He prefers simple things and colours, white, black and brown. We take him to a toys store as well but he is reluctant to choose something. In the end he only wants a small ball and an addition to his set of wooden figures at home. When I ask him why, he answers he prefers the handmade toys he already has because they were made by someone special. In between we go for lunch and ice cream (vanilla) for Suzumo. Sasuke and I say goodbye at half past three, groaning at the prospect of having to meet up with everyone later.

I shortly visit the Hokage as well to tell her about Suzumo (she actually laughs for a whole minute after I told her the story; I guess she was slightly drunk) and ask her to do the genes check. The result is like promised in the letter. He is with 99% possibility my son and the identity of the other party couldn't be found out, no matter what.

The evening is stressing and nerve-wracking. Everyone is fawning over Suzumo, making him quite uncomfortable as he is no one who likes too much attention. And they are constantly teasing me over my situation. Good two hours after the beginning I escape together with Sasuke and Hinata under the excuse of the kids needing to go to sleep. That actually only goes for the two younger girls as Suzumo is still fine, but since he is also happy to get away he doesn't argue with me. Sakura though, in the middle of a mood swing (six months pregnant of Lee; engaged), tries to stop us at any cost only barely held back by the green clad ninja.

Suzumo stays up a bit longer, putting his new things to use and then goes to sleep by himself. I write a report and follow his example some time later. I again don't sleep too well, because I keep dreaming of Neji.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Kinda filler chapter, sorry. But next time the story is going to go on. Next chapter Monday, I guess.**

 **Keep on reviewing, thank you.**

 **Hope to see you next time.**


	9. Call from Suna

**Hello everyone,**

 **On we go with the actual Story line.**

 **Disclaimer: Didn't I already write enough times that I would never end the anime like that? So, not mine.**

* * *

My routine changes a lot after Suzumo's arrival but not exactly for the bad. I have to take care of him and until now I did only get small missions even though I am a jounin and the village's official strategist (luckily not a busy job when there is no war), not that I am complaining though.

Five weeks later my peace is interrupted. It's around eleven o'clock and I am watching over Suzumo, who is playing with his loved figures, and am reading a book. It rained that morning so we couldn't go outside to the playground. I turn a page and suddenly my doorbell rings.

I mutter a 'troublesome', get up from the sofa and walk over to the entrance. When I open it my face turns into a frown as there is one of the Hokage's messengers.

"Lady Tsunade is requesting you in her office, Shikamaru Nara!"

I groan but answer, "Understood"

He disappears into smoke. I sigh and turn around.

"Suzumo? I have to go out for a moment, okay? Tsunade needs me. I'm gonna be back for lunch. Are you going to be fine on your own?"

He peeks his head around the corner. "Sure, no problem. Shall I start to make the meal?"

Hell no, the last time he tried ended in a nearly burned kitchen, several smashed plates and a cut on my arm. Not again please.

"No, that's not necessary, but thank you. I will do it when I'm back," I hastily reply.

He bids me goodbye, I pull on my shoes and vest and head outside. I arrive at the Hokage tower some minutes later and knock on Tsunade's door.

"Come in," is the reply and I enter. She is sitting at her desk the hands in her usual manner, looking firmly at me, with Shizune next to her.

I close the door and step closer, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have an assignment for you."

"A mission?"

"Somehow. You have to go to Suna, as soon as possible."

"Suna?" I frown at the mentioning of that village, since what happened five years ago I am not actually fond of it anymore, "Does it have to be me?"

"Unfortunately yes."

I sigh resigned. "Fine. So what is it?"

"You know about the situation Gaara is in at the moment?"

"You mean the marry-or-we-remove-you-situation?"

"Yes," she closes her eyes, "Apparently too many of the males from your circle prefer men over women as the Kazekage outright refuses to marry any female they could think of."

"And that's a problem why?"

"Well as the leader of the village and a powerful shinobi they want him to create an heir."

"Yes," I force back the comment that nobody is expecting an heir from her either (maybe since she already declared Naruto to be her successor one day), "And again that concerns me or Konoha why?"

"It concerns Konoha because the Suna elders found out about the carrier-system that exists here…"

Okay, I understand where that's going now. Since the elders want an heir but Gaara refuses to marry a woman they want to marry him to a carrier, a male but able to give birth as well. So they are turning to Konoha, or I would say rather the Hyuuga clan since these are the only carriers left excluding Sasuke who is already married.

"And why are you sending me there? I am no carrier. You should rather send someone from the Hyuuga clan to take up negotiations," I bore still not wanting to go.

"I already did. Hiashi and some of his clan are already on the way to Suna." I groan, the mission is getting better every minute. I have to go back to Suna and face the Hyuuga clan as well. Great! But she continues, "I am sending you too, because I need or rather Gaara requested someone with strategic ability to keep the Hyuugas and the elders from ripping each other's throat. You are our best strategist and you know about the carrier-system as well, probably the best outside the clans."

"But you know that the whole Hyuuga clan hates me!" I throw in, getting desperate.

"I know about your problems with them but your job there is mostly to observe. You are only allowed to act if the situation gets out of hand." Her voice is calm, but firm.

"But…"

"Shikamaru! I have decided and I will not rejoice it!" Her dark aura starts to grow and I know that it's best to stop arguing now. Though I am actually considering to take the beating this time just to get out of the mission, but it could leave quite some damage, so better not.

"When do I have to leave…" I mutter resigned.

"Unfortunately already today evening," Tsunade says as Shizune gives me a folder. "I am sorry to tear you away from your son, but you have to go."

"It'll be fine. Sasuke and Naruto agreed to take him if I have to go on longer mission. How long will I stay in Sand?"

"There is no time frame. Until the problems are solved or we need you back here in Konoha. And you have it a bit difficult since you have to raise Suzumo without a partner, don't you? Any idea where his mother is?"

"No, none. I mean, I don't even know who it is. Well, okay, I will go then. I have to make lunch," and with that I exit the office, deep in thought on my way back home.

Suzumo greets me happily when I return but frowns as I hardly react. I cook for us, my thoughts somewhere else. Before he came I could hardly cook, only simple meals. And even for that I was often too lazy. So it was mostly Neji who used the kitchen when we still lived together. Actually that seems like ages ago to me now. So much happened in between. The fight, the break up, his disappearance, Sasuke's pregnancy, our encounter and now Suzumo. But that for sure doesn't mean I am not missing it, missing him. Every time I see a shooting start I still wish for his return.

When the boy and I are finished with our meals I decide it's time to talk.

"Hey Suzumo," I start, "I have to tell you something…"

He looks at me expectantly, his too-huge-for-his-face eyes fixed on mine.

"I have to go on a long mission to Suna. I have to leave today and I don't know how long it will take," I blurt out uncomfortable.

"You are leaving me?" his eyes are slightly wavering.

"It's a mission, I'm sorry. Is it okay for you to stay with Sasuke and Naruto for the time being?" I immediately interject, it's not like I want to after all.

He though nods, "That's fine with me. After all Himawari will be there as well!" he grins at the last part. The two became pretty good friends, I guess it's because I spend a lot of time with our chaos couple.

"That's good," I say relieved.

After cleaning, Suzumo packs a bag with the things he wants to take over to the Uchiha mansion. I put it up on one shoulder and after putting my shoes on I lift him with my other arm. He giggles slightly when he goes up in the air.

In front of the mansion I put him down to ring the doorbell. I am a bit surprised when it's Himawari who opens, after some trying to reach the doorknob from what I could hear.

"Suzumo!" Her eyes light up and she hugs the boy, effectively shocking him.

I frown slightly and bend down to the kids.

"Hey Himawari. Could you tell me where your parents are?" I ask her ignoring two loud voices coming from somewhere.

She looks up at me, grinning. "Papa and Dad are in the backyard, having one of their contests. Can't you hear them?"

I cringe, so it's these two. They told her it was a contest? Well I am not questioning.

"Okay, I will go speak to them. How about you two go playing inside for the moment?" I suggest at the kids.

Himawari's grin immediately spreads and she drags the boy into the compound. "Come Suzumo. I have to show you the new toy I got!"

Suzumo himself is still reluctant to play with anything other than what he brought with him when he came to me, everything hand made as I noticed.

I follow the kids inside, closing the door. It doesn't take me long to find Naruto and Sasuke since their voices are hearable through the entire building. It's exactly like in the old times when these two were doing nothing but fighting. Thought today the subjects of their arguments are slightly different.

"So why Sasuke, teme? I thought you wanted to revive your clan! One child sure isn't enough for that!"

"I know that and I only said not yet! Do you have any idea how much that fucking hurts? I wanna see you endure it!"

"I saw you, thank you very much! And you said there is only a low chance you will actually conceive! So what's wrong with me wanting to start trying now already?"

"I just said I didn't want to do it without protection because…"

And before Sasuke can elaborate about their sex life, which I really don't want to know about, I decide to stop them since as loud as they are Himawari and Suzumo are easily able to hear them and they really don't need to listen to that. So I clear my throat loudly and speak (nearly shout) at them.

"I think that's enough! Your child can hear you!"

Both shoot around, red on the cheeks. They relax when they spot me.

"Hey Shikamaru. What are you doing here?"

"Actually I came to ask for a favour…"

"What is it?" Naruto is quick to agree.

"You said once that you would take Suzumo if I had to go on a longer mission. Well that's the case right now. I have to go to Suna for I don't know how long yet. Hopefully not long…"

"Sure, no problem! I am sure Himawari will be happy to have another kid with her!" Naruto chirps, then throws a look at his husband, "Since someone here is refusing to give her a brother or sister… Ow!"

Sasuke has elbowed him hard, causing me to sweat drop. I am not in the least worried by their fights though. It's usual behaviour for these two after all and I would say part of their relationship.

"But it's really fine, Shikamaru," Sasuke says to me while Naruto is clutching his side.

"Thanks a lot, really," I answer thankful, "These are his things. I am going to say goodbye to him and then I have to leave already."

Sasuke takes the bag from me and roughly shoves it in his husband's arms.

I visit Himawari's room where she and Suzumo are playing. When he spots me he drops the toys and runs over.

"Do you have to go now?" His voice is sad, but luckily no tears.

I pet his head, "Yeah, I'm sorry, but I will be back as soon as I can. So have a good time." I kiss him on the forehead.

He suddenly hugs me. "Goodbye. Itterasshai."

"Yeah, I will," I slowly pry him off, "And be a good boy and behave, okay?"

He nods when I stand up. Suddenly Himawari's loud voice rises exited.

"Does that mean Suzumo's gonna stay here with me?"

"Yes, for some time," I answer her, chuckling, plugging my ears shut for the reaction sure to come.

"Yeeeeah!" Her shout is even louder than her parent's fighting earlier causing Sasuke downstairs to cover his ears as well.

The girl though is unfazed by it and jumps at Suzumo who appears slightly dizzy from the attack on his eardrums.

I ruffle both their hair another time and smile, turning away and go downstairs. Shortly before the front door I meet Sasuke.

"So, you're going to Suna?" he asks casually.

"Yeah, to avoid a massacre between the Hyuugas and the elders. So troublesome," I grumble.

"What are the Hyuugas doing in Suna?"

"Since Gaara is refusing to marry a woman but the elders want an heir they are trying to get a carrier," I explain.

He shudders, "I hope not me. Gaara really changed and he is a nice guy now, but no thanks…"

"Don't worry, you're already married!" I chuckle, then I walk through the door waving lazily at the Uchiha.

When I return home I pack my own stuff. It's already half past four in the afternoon when I'm finished, so I decide to head out immediately.

As I leave the village I take a look back thinking about my child. But there is also something else. Some unknown sense is telling me that something important is about to happen. And at that time I didn't know yet what was awaiting me in Suna. Luckily or I guess I would have just turned back.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Something I forgot to write after the last chapter.**

 **Himawari means sunflower (I thought it would fit for Naruto's daughter).**

 **Yumi means bow (I simply like the name).**

 **Itterasshai means something like take care/have a save journey/come back safely.**

 **Anyway I love names whith meanings behind it so most of them have, often the translation.**

 **Thanks for the review and keep it on.**

 **Hope to see you next time.**


	10. Shocking events

**Hello everyone,**

 **on with the story. Back in Suna, let's see what awaits our Shikamaru there.**

 **Disclaimer: Why exactly do I write this every time? Nothing changed in the last four days.**

* * *

Third Person POV

It takes Shikamaru three days to reach Suna. He arrives at eight o'clock in the evening. He steps in front of the guard of the gates.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the sand ninja asks.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara from Konoha and I was sent to assist in the conflict between the elders and the Hyuugas. The Kazekage asked for me," the shadow-wielder answers, bored.

"You can pass. Let the Kazekage know you're here."

"Yes, I will," Shikamaru does a short lazy bow and walks into the gates.

The city is as dusty as he remembers. Sand is twirling in the streets. A lot of people are still on the roads, going out, laughing and drinking. The raven slowly makes his way through the crowds until he stops in front of the round building similar to the Hokage tower in Konoha. He enters and goes to the top floor, knowing Gaara would be there if he is in his office.

"I need to speak to the Kazekage," he announces to another guard, positioned direct in front of the doors. "Is he in?"

The guard wordlessly motions towards the door for the Nara to go in.

Shikamaru knocks. He gets a "Come in" in return. The red head though sounds a bit annoyed. But regarding his situation and how the elders are bugging him, it is more than understandable. The leaf ninja just hopes the other won't go back to his killing sprees due to that.

When he enters Gaara stands up behind his table. For a moment a kinda satisfied expression crosses his face which the raven doesn't really understand, but decides to ignore it. Maybe the sand-user is just relieved to have a friend there with him.

"Shikamaru. Nice to see you. It's been long since you were here."

"Hello, Gaara. You know why I didn't actually want to come to Suna." Unfortunately he does. Gaara knows pretty much everything about what happened between Temari and Shikamaru. After the breakup he got angry and forced his sister to tell him everything.

"Tsunade sent me as the strategist you requested. To deal with the Hyuugas," the Nara continues.

"I thought so. I guessed they would send you, even though you have some problems with the Hyuuga clan," Gaara steps around his table, in front of the taller ninja.

He smirks for a moment, "You don't have to worry though, my sister isn't in the village right now. She is away on a mission and won't return for two days."

Shikamaru nods relieved. "So what is the situation until now?" he then asks to get some information before he has to engage into the talking.

"Well, you know the basics?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, so now they are suggesting that I marry a carrier. Don't ask me how they found out about that. You know about carriers, right?"

"Sure, I was there with Sasuke after all. And…" Shikamaru's voice falls at the end what earns him a weird look form the red head, who guesses right that it's about Neji again. That causes him to hide another smirk.

"Good, so the elders invited or maybe rather forced the Hyuuga clan over to get them to let me marry one of their carriers. So far you knew?"

"Yeah…"

"Yesterday they first got acquainted and the Hyuugas explained the carrier-system further. They started with the whether there was a carrier who would be willing as well already."

"I guess there were problems…"

"Sure. Hiashi said they didn't know who was a carrier and they couldn't just force everyone to take the test, neither could they force one of their members to marry me. The elders though say it would be an honour and that it's a service of friendly nations."

"Of course they could force their clan members. I am sure no branch Hyuuga would refuse. They have been forcing them for a long time…"

"Yeah, but you will see tomorrow. By the way anything new in Konoha?" the red head suddenly changes the subject.

Shikamaru looked up, startled. "Depends on when you last visited…"

"Half a year back I would guess"

"Well, Sakura and Lee got engaged and are now expecting."

"Yeah, Naruto wrote about that. Anything else?"

"Ah yeah," Shikamaru scratches the back of his head, "well, apparently I've got a son. He appeared six weeks back and is living with me now."

Gaara lifts a non-existent eyebrow. "You? A son?"

"Why is everyone so unbelieving about me having children?" the raven sighs, exasperated. He heard that often enough back in Konoha.

"It's not the general fact of you with children, I would say. It's just… You never appeared to be one to indulge in one relationship with a girl deep enough for a baby, you didn't even have one for quite some time now either if I'm correct. Well, apart from Neji back then, but… Who's the mother?"

"I don't know! How many times!" Shikamaru is getting slightly agitated. Only mentioning Neji's name can be enough these days to cause that. "By the way, Gaara. About Neji…"

Finally he gets to question the red head over what he knows about the Hyuuga after what the brunette told him back then. It's of course not the first time the two met since back then, but Shikamaru wanted to ask the other when under four eyes as to not expose it to the whole group, maybe calling Gaara a liar.

The Kazekage only slightly cocks his head to the side. "And what would that be?" His voice is a hint colder now though the leaf ninja misses that.

"You know I met him three and a half years ago?"

His only answer is an emotionless gaze from the green eyes.

"And he told me something interesting. He said you knew he was still alive… Is that true?" Anger could be heard out of the raven's voice. Though even he himself is not sure of what he is actually angry since he himself held back the information that the Hyuuga was still alive for some time.

"Yes," is the short answer, accompanied by a cold look.

"But why? We were all in shock! We thought he was dead!"

"Because I kept the promise I made to him," the red head's voice is absolutely void of emotion causing Shikamaru to seriously get on edge.

"But why did you hide it from us? We are his friends! That was not fair! We…"

But he is cut off when suddenly Gaara is much closer to him than before. Normally Shikamaru isn't one to be easily threatened but the demonic, furious aura surrounding the red head and spreading over the whole room makes the raven unable to move out of fear.

"Great friends you were! Especially you Shikamaru Nara! You know why I helped him with everything I could? Because he is a good friend to me too." The sand-user's voice is blazing with anger by now and his eyes have a dangerous glint in them.

Though technically the red head is smaller than Shikamaru, the Nara is clearly afraid for his life by now, not sure whether he wants to hear the end of Gaara's speech anymore.

"One day he came in here, looking like shit. He was wounded, exhausted and emotionally broken. He actually collapsed on the doorstep! He told me everything! About your betrayal, about how you left him alone, about his pregnancy and that he couldn't stay in Konoha and ran away. And know what? He didn't even ask for help! The only thing he asked for was that I would never tell anyone he was alive. I helped him out of my own accord in the end and because of that I would keep my promise no matter what!"

And with that the Kazekage turns away from the other. Shikamaru doesn't know what to feel anymore. A rush of feelings and thoughts floods his mind, mostly guilt. He falls to his knees finally freed from the Kazekage's overwhelming chakra.

"You should rest now, so you will be prepared for long meetings with the Hyuuga clan tomorrow," Gaara's voice is back to the emotionless tone and he has his back turned on the other man.

Shikamaru scrambles up, hurriedly bows and exits the room.

He decides to go to a restaurant before going to sleep. He wants some dinner after his journey and hopes for some alcohol as well to maybe forget what Gaara just told him. He chooses a place to eat and is luckily smart enough to not drink so much that he will get smashed or have a huge hangover the next day. Though when he returns to his usual rooms (he has been in Suna quite often some years ago after all) he is a bit tipsy. He falls asleep fast but his whole night is restless as he is drifting from one haunting dream into the next one.

* * *

He awakes quite early the following morning. He fixes his appearance and heads out for breakfast. The meeting starts at 9 o'clock.

He takes a deep breath when he arrives in front of the building where the negotiations are taking place, stealing himself for the glares he will surely get from the Hyuugas. But before he can actually enter he feels another presence behind him and a hand on his shoulder. When he shoots around he is greeted with bright red hair.

"Good morning, Shikamaru. I hope I didn't scare you too much with my outburst yesterday. Talking to the elders nearly the whole day can really wear down on your nerves."

"It's okay," he shakes his head, knowing that's a way of Gaara to say sorry without actually pronouncing it, "I understand why you did it…"

The sand-user nods and turns to the doors. "So are you ready for four hours of stubborn people yelling at each other?"

Shikamaru snorts and they step through the door. Immediately every pair of eyes turns on them. The elders are slightly glaring at their leader for being a bit late while the whole group of Hyuugas is throwing cold looks at the Nara. The raven unconsciously shivers. Unfortunately to reach his place he has to walk past the whole group as it is in the far away corner of the room. Trying his best to ignore the glares he is receiving he heads over and sits down on the cushion, Gaara doing the same on the other side more in the middle. Luckily the focus of the Hyuugas is drawn away from Shikamaru when one of the Suna elders clears their throat. ' _Let the negotiations begin!'_ the shadow-wielder inwardly winces.

* * *

Nearly three hours later Shikamaru is seriously bored to death. Since about two hours there has been no development at all. Both sides are simply throwing the same arguments at each other over and over again. Right now he is trying his best at not falling asleep on the spot and keeping his yawns in. Across from him Gaara is making a similar bored expression, glancing towards the door from time to time.

 _'_ _Is he thinking of a way to escape?'_ the Nara thinks observing the red head since there is absolutely nothing else to do.

"I told you hundred times already! We are not going to force anyone out of their relationships and Rikuo (the second carrier Hiashi mentioned when talking with Sasuke) is far too young. He is 12 years younger than Gaara after all!" Hiashi nearly yells (Hyuugas just don't yell).

"There must be more carriers in your clan! You said yourself that they are quite frequent. Find them out and chose one!" the elder next to Gaara (actually) yells causing the Kazekage to shield his ears.

"And even if there are we can't just simply force them to marry someone they have never seen before!" is the loud answer from the Hyuuga lord.

 _'_ _As if you never did that! Forcing branch members to marry for political reasons…'_ both Shikamaru and Gaara think simultaneously.

"We won't force – "

But suddenly Hiashi is interrupted when the door is slammed open revealing a figure clad in a long black coat with a large hood covering even the face. All eyes turn that direction. Shikamaru sits up, _'Finally something is happening!'_ Due to that everyone misses the smirk that passes Gaara's face.

"I will do it!" the figure exclaims. "I'm sorry that I am a bit late but I got attacked."

"What?!" one of the elders shouts back, shocked.

"What do you mean? What will you do? And who are you?" Hiashi is more collected though he can't shake of the feeling that the voice sounds familiar and the same goes for the other Hyuugas and Shikamaru who is now looking at the stranger with a questioning gaze.

"I volunteer myself to marry the Kazekage. I am a carrier, I can promise that," is the answer, completely ignoring the Hyuuga's last question. The still hooded figure now turns to the Suna elders and Gaara. "Is that fine with you?" He then bows on one knee, revealing black ninja trousers with fitting shoes and a pale hand covered in bandages.

Everyone sits in stunned silence the elders included. That is until Gaara speaks up, having a hard time hiding his smirk.

"It is fine with me. And I am sure that if you can prove you are a carrier, the elders won't disagree," he says in a polite tone earning him slightly shocked 'no's from the group of people.

"But that still doesn't answer my question! Who are you? Carriers only exist in the Hyuuga or Uchiha clan! Claiming to be part of them is a crime, show who you are!" Hiashi is getting angry (breaking the 'Hyuugas don't yell' rule). Obviously someone touching his clan's pride is a wound point. Nonetheless Shikamaru also wants an answer, ignoring the bad feeling creeping up his spine.

"Oh, my apologies that I didn't present myself. After five years my manners are apparently lacking. I just wanted this to get settled first," is the answer from the darkness, a smirk now evident in the smooth voice of the stranger.

Everyone excluding Gaara looks expectantly at the figure as two bandaged hands move up to the hood. A collective gasp is heard as it falls (again excluding Gaara, he knew apparently). Though the one who is hit the hardest is Shikamaru.

The cloth falls revealing long chocolate brown tresses unfolding until the waist. White eyes under a black headband open showing the Byakugan, proving that the person belongs to the Hyuuga clan. When the hair settles down and everyone gets a clear view of the face, Shikamaru looks close to having a heart attack as he recognizes the stranger immediately!

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **I bet you all know who it is. I hope you like the developement.**

 **Keep on reviewing and thanks to those who do.**

 **Hope to see you monday on the next chapter.**


	11. He's back!

**Hello everyone,**

 **continuation of the events from last chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews like always. And I try to get a chapter up every monday and friday. During the week I'm busy with University.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing changed and I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Oh, my apologies that I didn't present myself. After five years my manners are apparently lacking. I just wanted this to get settled first," is the answer from the darkness, a smirk now evident in the smooth voice of the stranger.

Everyone excluding Gaara looks expectantly at the figure as two bandaged hands move up to the hood. A collective gasp is heard as it falls (again excluding Gaara, he knew apparently). Though the one who is hit the hardest is Shikamaru.

The cloth falls revealing long chocolate brown tresses unfolding until the waist. White eyes under a black headband open showing the Byakugan, proving that the person belongs to the Hyuuga clan. When the hair settles down and everyone gets a clear view of the face, Shikamaru looks close to having a heart attack as he recognizes the stranger immediately!

Neji!

Hiashi is the first to regain his voice after the shock.

"Neji!" he shouts and shoots up, grabbing the brunette's shoulders. "Neji!? Is that really you? You are still alive, nephew?!"

The younger smiles a careful smile. "Yes, I am. I am really sorry to hide it from you uncle, but I had my reasons. I hope you can understand…" He turns his head down, looking sad and guilty. "It's not like I wanted to leave…"

"It's okay," Hiashi only embraces the young Hyuuga tightly, "The only important thing is that you are still alive and not dead. I'm so happy and Hinata…"

"Thank you a lot, uncle," he answers honestly. He hugs the older back slowly. Now all of the present Hyuugas start to crowd their revived prodigy.

Shikamaru is still shocked into silence while Gaara gives him a knowing smirk. The Nara never would have imagined to find Neji back this way. And what was that about volunteering to marry the Kazekage? It can't be. It took five years until he came back and now he will just marry someone else. Someone he only briefly knew before. And Shikamaru will never have a chance to get him back?

"But wait!" Hiashi's voice draws everyone's attention back to him, "You said you plan on marrying the Kazekage. Were you serious?"

"Yes, I was. The elders of Suna and Gaara himself agreed and so I will marry him," his gaze is stern and there is not even a hint of wavering in his voice. Hiashi is taken aback by his nephew's change, but something pops into his head.

"A second, you mean you are a carrier?"

"Yes, I am, uncle."

"So you really are. I never thought so. But how do you know, we didn't back then after all?" he inquires.

"That's something I do not wish to speak about, uncle. But you can do the test with me later if you wish…" Neji shifts uncomfortably at the question and averts his gaze while answering.

"I already said, it's okay. You are alive and that's enough," Hiashi smiles at the younger and squeezes his shoulder encouragingly.

"Thank you again, uncle," Neji smiles back, a genuine smile.

Someone clearing their throat behind the group of Hyuugas averts their attention from their refound family member. The elder next to Gaara.

"So it is settled that Neji Hyuuga from the Hyuuga clan and a carrier will marry Gaara Sabakuno, the Kazekage of Sunagakure?"

Hiashi looks to his nephew for confirmation, who nods, so the Hyuuga lord agrees. "Yes, that's correct."

He turns to Gaara himself who is making his way through the crowd towards Neji.

"I have a favour to ask from you though," Gaara raises a non-existent eyebrow but Hiashi continues, "Please take good care of my nephew. He is a precious member of our clan. The best we have at the moment. And he is important, to me especially. He has already gone through enough, so I ask you to look after him well." He does a short bow, Gaara actually looks surprised as does Neji.

Then the red head smiles a bit. "I sure will. Don't worry."

Hiashi nods. "Thank you."

The two young men, now fiancés exchange a glance and nod shortly at each other. Gaara takes the other's arm who bows to his uncle.

"Thank you, uncle, for your blessing," he then turns to the whole room, "If you will excuse me now. I had an exhausting journey to get here. If you will allow, I will go rest for today."

"No problem," is the answer he gets, he bows again.

"I will show you to your rooms," Gaara says and starts to lead Neji away.

At that even Shikamaru finally snaps out of his daze. He is just about to let Neji walk away in front of his eyes again! He jumps up, shoves his way through the crowd, ignoring the offended words of the Hyuugas, and grips Neji's wrist just as he is about to leave through the door.

"Neji! What are you doing here? You can't marry Gaara!" he shouts at the brunette.

The other turns around, calm but with a cold gaze. "You have nothing to say to me, Nara. And for sure you are not the one who decides who I can marry or can't! So leave me alone!"

He tries to move away but the raven doesn't let him go. "Wait! We need to talk!"

Neji sighs and takes his arm from Gaara. He faces Shikamaru, slowly pries his hand off and says in a calm but also final tone, "I have nothing to talk to you about, Nara! I already told you last time and it didn't change. So leave me alone. I am engaged now. I don't want anything to have to do with you anymore!"

Shikamaru opens his mouth another time but before Neji can retort, it's Gaara who interferes. "It's enough now, Shikamaru. Don't you think you already did and said enough?"

At that the Nara quiets and steps back, letting the brunette man he loves and his red headed fiancé leave the building.

Outside Neji sighs relieved, Gaara rubs his back comfortingly and the Hyuuga gives him a thankful smile.

After a bit of walking Neji and Gaara arrive at the complex where the Kazekage lives. The red head opens the door and leads the Hyuuga into one of the guestrooms. There the brunette lets himself fall on the bed, throwing his cloak away. Gaara sits next to him and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. I thought Hiashi or the others would make more drama. For what I expected that went really smoothly." He turns his head towards his friend.

"That's true…"

"By the way, sorry that I was late, but I really got attacked. I took off as soon as I got your message and, well, took some preparations."

"Hm, you weren't too late, luckily. You only got me some overly boring hours with the elders."

They quiet for some time but then something comes up to Gaara which he just has to know.

"What I wanted to ask… Where is he?"

Neji frowns, understanding without problems who Gaara means with 'he'. "Safe"

"Where?"

"With his father…" is the reluctant answer.

"I understand"

A short pause before Gaara speaks up again.

"Do you plan to take him back?"

"When this has all settled and it's calm enough, yes. I miss him." His gaze turns sad and he looks away.

"If you do, you have to tell him, you know that." Gaara reminds him.

"I know, but that's worth it." Neji smiles up at the red head.

The other slightly smiles as well at the thought of the one who can make Neji truly smile these days. It's been long but he understands why.

Neji's smile turns into a smirk. "Do you really plan on using me to get the elders an heir?"

Gaara grins. "Depends on how our marriage goes…"

Neji grins back then sighs, "We both know we are only good friends who are helping each other out. I came because I still owed you a favour from the time you covered me."

"That's true and I am really thankful that you did. But nonetheless we can still be there for each other, don't we?" the red head smiles and moves to lie down next to his fiancé, who turns over to face him.

Gaara is happy that it's actually Neji who he got as fiancé and not some stranger he has never seen before. Neji is someone he knows, can trust and to some extend likes. He also knows that he doesn't love the Hyuuga in that way (though he admits he is attractive), but with Neji he is comfortable.

The brunette smiles as well, "Sure we can…" he moves a bit closer to the red head and lets his eyelids slide closed, slowly drifting off into sleep.

On this evening Shikamaru goes again to a restaurant but this time he just drinks until he gets totally wasted and has to be carried back by some ninjas ordered by the Kazekage.

The next morning a message is sent to all of the leader of the hidden villages. Tsunade nearly falls off her chair when she read Neji's name and calls immediately for Naruto who is outside the village at that time but rushes to the tower as soon as he hears about it.

* * *

 **That's for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So Neji's finally back and he won't leave again.**

 **Please Keep on reviewing I'm trying to get on with writing other stories as well.**


	12. Revelation

**Hello everyone,**

 **last chapter Neji came back, this time we go back to the rest of the gang in Konoha.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I wish I own nothing but the plot and Suzumo, Himawari and Yumi in this story.**

* * *

Back in Konoha

Sasuke's POV

Finally the house is calm! For some time at least! The dobe went out with Himawari. The two are visiting some amusement park (A/N: no idea, whether they exist in that world, but I need them to be away for a day or two) outside of Konoha together with Kiba and Yumi (and some dogs I presume). Finally no nagging about me not wanting to have another child just yet and no loud girl running around the house. Really, I love my daughter with all my heart (and the dobe as well of course), don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish she would have inherited less of Naruto's character!

Now that the two are out that leaves me and Suzumo, Shikamaru's son. He said he didn't want to go so he stayed here with me to watch over him. Luckily he is the silent type as well. Though if you ask me his character doesn't really fit Shikamaru (his looks do, yeah). He lacks the Nara's laziness. When he wants something he gets it by all means and favourably without help. He is also a bit cockier than the lazy-nin (not difficult though). His behaviour reminds me of someone, but I can't quite place it.

Right now he is playing with some (handmade) ninja toys but I have also seen him revising some stances apparently for fighting. I look at him firmly as if trying to figure out his secret. He turns his head up as he notices my gaze. His eyes meet mine. My onyx with his brown, which for some reason slightly disturbed me from the beginning.

Suddenly I feel a slight sting in my eyes. My Sharingan activated. Why? But I get the answer when I notice something strange around or rather in front of his eyes. From what I can see there is permanent chakra activity around them. Like there is some jutsu on them. I don't have a Byakugan so I am not able to recognize the chakra signature (I would need the actual person for that). I deactivate my do-jutsu to not strain my eyes and try to come up with a solution for what I saw. I would say there is a gen-jutsu working, hiding the boy's eyes or something close to them. For what reason though I can't tell. The only possibility to find out is to break the jutsu off, favourably doing it without getting suspicious to the boy.

"Suzumo!" I call him, "Can you come here for a moment?"

He gives me a quizzical look, but shrugs and stands up nonetheless. "Sure, why?"

"You've got some dirt on your face," I say (there is actually none but he can't see), "Sit on the table I will clean it off."

I earn another look but he does as I said and climbs on the coffee table in front of me. I slide from the sofa I've been sitting on and kneel in front of him. While he adjusts himself I start doing hand signs behind my back.

"Close your eyes," I order him and he complies.

My Sharingan activates again as this is quite a difficult gen-jutsu to undo. I do a last sign now in front of me and the fingers of my right hand trail a line over his closed eyelids.

"Lose!" I murmur and can see the chakra dissipating, leaving a trace of familiarity.

Nothing has changed from what I can see but his eyes are still closed so I can't really tell.

"Okay, I am finished. Open your eyes," I say to him, waiting slightly anxious for the result.

When his lids lift and reveal the irises, his real eye colour, my mouth falls slightly agape at it, I understand why it was hidden. They are white, only with a tint of lavender, and pupil less! Eyes that can only belong to one clan.

Byakugan eyes!

That means someone close in his family is a Hyuuga. Shikamaru though has no Hyuuga-blood whatsoever. Meaning it's from the mother's side. To be this dominant in the boy's eyes though the mother must actually be a Hyuuga. Wait a second! 'Mother'? Not necessarily. Could be a man, a carrier, as well. But I don't remember Shikamaru ever having anything with a Hyuuga, be it male or female, except… But he said misc…

Suddenly everything falls in place. Shit! I can't believe it! My earlier suggestion was correct! Suzumo is Neji's child! And Shikamaru is the father! Neji simply lied back then when he said the baby was dead and not from the Nara.

But I still need confirmation. I can't ask Neji himself for obvious reasons and I bet he wouldn't tell me either since he did all that to shield the truth. That leaves me with the only one other person who knows, Suzumo. Who is sitting right in front of me (currently looking at me rather strangely since I am spacing out quite a bit).

"Suzumo…" I start, unsure on how to approach this subject.

"Yes?"

"Who is really the one who gave birth to you?"

His face hardens. "I told Shikamaru (he never called him 'dad' or anything) already. I won't tell anyone! That's secret!"

I sigh. As expected from Neji's child, stubborn and a strong will. "I know and I understand. But I promise I won't tell anybody."

"I am still not saying it!"

"Okay, then I will guess!" Different strategy.

As he keeps silent, his arms crossed defiantly, I continue.

"Your mother is not a female, is it?"

He doesn't answer directly but a small shake of his head indicates I am right.

"Okay. Your full name is Suzumo Hyuuga."

He looks at me shocked now. "How do you know?"

"Your eyes," I point at them and he hurriedly tries to cover them with his hands, "I undid the jutsu covering their true colour. When you look behind it it's quite clear. These eyes can only belong to one of their clan and since Shikamaru is Nara they can't come from him."

"He said you would maybe find out…" he murmurs and I am barely able to catch it.

"So," I crouch down to be able to look him in the newly white eyes, "I think I know who your… Well, who gave birth to you. Can you please answer me truthfully if I am correct? You maybe know but I am the same, I gave birth to Himawari and I want to help every other carrier, especially when he is my friend."

"Okay," he sighs resigned, not lifting his gaze from the ground.

"The one who gave birth to you was… Neji Hyuuga."

"Yes," is his silent answer. He doesn't even look up at me or asks how I knew, he only looks sad he couldn't keep the secret.

I don't know what to say for a moment and only keep looking at Suzumo, searching in his features for something resembling Neji apart from the Byakugan. I notice his cheekbones are too high to come from Shikamaru. But still the boy looks like the Nara. It's the character which resembles Neji, now everything makes sense in his behaviour. There are so many questions I want to ask the kid that I don't know with which to start. While my musing he turned his gaze back up, his eyes pleading, and I hear his small voice.

"Please," he bids and I look into his eyes, "I beg you to not tell anyone. Especially not Shikamaru. Chichi said he should never know, only he himself is allowed to explain it to Shikamaru."

I smile sadly and take him into an embrace, "I won't tell anyone, I promise that. After all I and Neji were good friends before he left and I would never blurt out a secret of his." He looks relieved. "But I would really appreciate it if you would answer the questions I have truthfully."

He tenses but nods. "But I can't tell you everything, you know that?"

I nod.

He looks directly at me. "And I am only telling you this because chichi said I could trust you. He said if I ever need help or need to confine in anyone and he isn't there, I should come to you."

I feel happy that Neji trusts me that much. Well maybe it has something to do with us both being carriers but it still gives me a warm feeling.

"Okay, thank you very much and I have to thank your chichi as well, the next time I see him," I smile at him and he calms slightly.

So I start with the most pressing question, we all have been asking ourselves since three years.

"Where is Neji right now?"

He only sadly shrugs. "I don't really know…"

"You don't know? He didn't tell you and simply left you?"

"No, he said he had to do something important and he would come to get me back as soon as he can. He told me to go to my father because I would have a better life there than what chichi could offer me."

"You knew Shikamaru was your father? Since when?"

"Yes, Neji told me when I was around four."

"How much did he tell you about why he left?"

"Nothing, he simply had to."

"Where did you live in the past five years?"

"At different places. The first one and a half year in a house at the border."

"And after that?"

"Travelling"

"How did he get money?"

"He was a travelling healer"

Suzumo's answers are getting short, apparently he thinks he has told enough by now. And I as well want to stop talking.

"Do you know whether Neji ever plans on coming back to the village?" This one question I want to ask desperately. I would really appreciate help with the next pregnancy and Neji as another carrier is exactly what I would need to gain the confidence and give in to Naruto's begging.

"Not sure. He said he missed his friends but he also said he couldn't go back because it would hurt him too much and to protect me."

"Protect you?"

He only shrugs. Whenever I see Neji the next time we have a lot to discuss.

"Okay, thanks for telling me…" I have the sensation that I won't get anything more out of him so I end the conversation.

That is until he speaks up again, his voice sounds sad. "Can I tell you something…?"

"Sure," I look up, but he doesn't meet my eyes.

"I… I really miss him… Chichi…" there are tears on his cheeks and I pull him into my arms. Even though he always does his best to appear older than he is, he is still only a five year old who has been thrown in a situation where he knows no one.

"I know… I miss Neji as well," I smile softly over his head while he fists my shirt and lets his tears flow.

"He… He said… that I would have a better live with Shikamaru, my father,… And he is doing his best, I know. But… but… I miss chichi, Neji… Even though we were always living on the flight he was always there and I love him and I want to go back to him, back to our previous life no matter how hard it was…"

"I know… It's okay… It's okay…" I rub his back until he calmed down. After he stops I clean his face with a tissue.

"That will be our secret. That Neji is your parent," he smiles up at me thankfully. "I won't tell Naruto either, he would just blurt it out. And I will put the jutsu back on your eyes."

"Thank you," he says with a small smile.

"Good, then…"

I start but am suddenly interrupted by a loud voice echoing through the building, followed by a loud bang of the front door.

"Sasuke! Teme! Sasuke!"

Naruto! His voice sounds frantic. Shocked I notice that Suzumo's eyes are still uncovered.

"Shit!" I curse and shove the boy behind my back, out of the blonde's line of sight if he comes into the room. I hurriedly form some hand signs, producing with the help of my Sharingan a simple yet powerful gen-jutsu to hide his Byakugan.

Just as I am finished, my husband bursts through the door dishevelled and panting like he ran the whole way from the amusement park.

"Teme!" he puts one hand on the door for support. I am still kneeling on the floor, Suzumo behind me.

"Naruto?! What happened? Something wrong?"

"It's… It's Neji!" he manages to get out and I feel Suzumo stiffen behind my back and squeeze his arm as reassurance.

"He's back!" Naruto finally shouts.

Okay that shocked even me. "Really? He's back in Konoha? Where is he? I have to see him!" I stand up fast.

"No, it's not that simple. He's back but he's not here."

My forehead wrinkles. What's that supposed to mean?

"He is in Suna!"

"Suna? Why is he there?"

"That's what happened! Neji is going to marry Gaara!"

"What?!" Even I can't stop myself from shouting this time. Now it makes sense. That 'important' thing he had to do was helping Gaara out in his situation. But why? He doesn't love the red head, does he?

"It's true. Tsunade called me today and showed me the document about the Kazekage's engagement to Neji from the Hyuuga clan!"

"We have to go to Suna immediately!" I shout and he looks at me slightly bewildered.

"I know but Tsunade said we can't. At least not all of us. The marriage is in one month and for that we will all get free, but until that we are told to leave Neji time to settle back in."

I turn my gaze resigned. Suddenly something comes into my mind. "Wait! Shikamaru is in Suna! He was there to take part of the negotiations around Gaara."

"Well, I guess then he received quite a shock…" Naruto mutters as his breathing is finally down on a normal level again.

I let myself fall down on the sofa, Naruto sits down next to me, embracing me. I see that Suzumo has gone out somewhere while our discussion without either of us noticing. I guess it was a shock for him as well. Naruto and I keep sitting there for some time, holding each other.

Before going to sleep I visit Suzumo. He is unsure.

"I am pretty sure Neji did that because he had to. And I am sure he misses you as well. He will take you back when he can, I promise. The next time we go to Suna we take you with us so you can see him, okay?"

I say to him, holding him in my arms, letting him cry again. When he has calmed down I tug him into his bed and sing for him, like I did for Himawari when she was sad or ill.

I go out of his room and meet with Naruto. We talk a bit about the news and then go to bed. This night I finally give in to his biddings.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Now it's official what most of you already suspected. Neji is Suzumo's parent (I refuse to call him or Sasuke mother).**

 **So somewhere in the next chapters he will meet up with the whole group again.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and keep it up.**

 **And I hope to see you all on monday for the next chapter.**


	13. Reunion

**Hello everyone,**

 **so finally Neji is returning to the group.**

 **To lolgurl: I don't call them 'mother' because I think that Sasuke and Neji are too proud to let themselves called that, so I don't either.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, not mine and will never will.**

* * *

Shikamaru returns four days later, but he seems completely out of it. So we decide to keep Suzumo with us, at least until the Nara is better. The small boy is tense as well. The news of Neji, his father, were a surprise for him too. I convinced Naruto to take the raven with us to the wedding as well, so he can meet his father (secretly of course). Shikamaru spends nearly the whole month in an absent-minded state so Suzumo ends up staying with us until then, much to Himawari's delight.

Naruto's been fussing over me as I finally agreed to another child and he doesn't want to miss the first signs for a pregnancy like we did last time. Our daughter is also happy at the prospect of having a younger sibling. I am planning on asking Neji for help though this time. He knows far more about this than I do.

But for that I have to see him. None of us has yet seen him in person (except Shikamaru but he doesn't count). Tsunade didn't even let Naruto make a short visit to Suna on a way back from a mission to see the Hyuuga. But now it won't take much longer though. It's about a week until the wedding and we are departing to Suna today. Our group (not counting Sai in, but instead Gai and Kakashi) was allowed to go there two days before the actual ceremony which is one earlier than the other guests. So we have one day to spend with our revived friend before the whole ordeal begins.

Right now we are gathering at the main entrance of Konoha. We are waiting for Kakashi as the senseis are coming with us. Of course it's our usual group, lacking some members though. Neji himself obviously. Sai, because he wasn't close enough to be included. And Shikamaru, who refuses to go to the wedding, though his mother and Tsunade are planning on forcing him (as the heir of an important clan). The respective children are there as well. Yumi is playing with some dogs with Hinata watching over her while Kiba is talking to Shino. Himawari is greatly exited and jumping around Suzumo, who is only standing there without much reaction, tense and with his thoughts elsewhere. Lee and Gai are standing in front of the gates, crying something about 'miracles of youth'. Sakura, seven months along, is getting into another mood swings fit due to that and the people close to her just put their hands protectively over their ears.

Suddenly arms sneak around my waist, one of the hands slightly running over my abdomen.

"Mah… That's boring. When does that stupid sensei of ours arrive? I want to see Neji! He was gone for five years!" my husband whines into my ear.

I chuckle. "I can't help it either, Naruto. You know how Kakashi is… And stop stroking my stomach! I'm not pregnant!"

"Not yet…" he whispers suggestively and I gasp as he starts to nibble on my earlobe.

"N-Naruto! Stop that! I don't care how bored you are, we are out in public, for god's sake!" I hiss at him.

Luckily before he can do anything more stupid, Kakashi's greeting can be heard along with some strange excuse why he is late. That result in him having to dodge a punch of Sakura as an enforced version of her and Naruto's normal 'Liar!'. Lee hurriedly breaks his shouting dialog with his sensei and hurries over to calm his fiancée down before she destroys something.

After this is cleared we are finally ready to depart. As neither the children nor the pregnant Sakura are able to keep the normal speed for so long we have to help them and it will take longer to reach our destination. I exchange a look with Naruto and then crouch down to let Suzumo climb on my back. He complies without problems and holds himself up. I noticed he is pretty accustomed to this way of traveling. My husband scoots Himawari up to carry her. Yumi is riding on Akamaru with her father watching carefully over her. The rest of us has to run. Lee is supporting Sakura.

And with that we take off. But the anxiety about what's to come is noticeable over the whole group. No one knows how much Neji changed. Shikamaru would but…

* * *

Our journey goes better than expected and we arrive on the evening three days prior to the ceremony. Some of our group (including my dobe-husband) insist on seeing Neji on this day already, but we're not allowed as he and Gaara are apparently busy. I understand though when I remember how much work and turmoil my own wedding was. Also it's already late so the children are tired, Suzumo included.

Naruto has become fed up with the situation as not even Gaara showed up. Temari was there for a second and told us he didn't have any time. But she fast left after she noticed Shikamaru was not with us. So my stubborn husband has now set out with a small group to be let through to the fiancés. That leaves me with Himawari as well as Suzumo to take care off.

Our daughter is an easy task. After a whole day of excitement and bouncing around a new city she's exhausted and falls asleep fast after I tug her in, not even a story needed. Suzumo though is a different case. He didn't spend that much energy the day as he wasn't as overly excited. He's the silent type and due to Neji's travels he's already seen different landscapes. Also he's tense because he knows his father is close. He has a hard time falling asleep so I kneel down next to his bed.

"Hey, are you okay, Suzumo?"

"Hn" He turns his face away from me.

"Don't worry. I will try to get you to Neji tomorrow," I try to sooth him stroking his hair.

"Thanks…" he mutters. Then there is a short silence but his silent voice rises again. "Sasuke… How do you think he will react?"

I smile softly. "I am sure he misses you. He will be overly happy to see you again, I'm sure."

I see him smile as well. "Thank you, Sasuke. Good night."

"Good night," I ruffle his hair again and stand up.

And with a soft 'chichi' on his lips he drifts away into sleep.

I walk outside to sit on the porch and look up at the stars. It ends in me philosophing about Neji and that whole carrier-thing. After some time I return to the room Naruto and I share and settle for waiting for him.

Naruto storms in two hours later with a huge bruise on his cheek, pouting. I raise an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"That stupid guy wouldn't let us through. We finally managed to find where Gaara and supposedly Neji were but he wouldn't let me in!"

I roll my eyes. "Of course not! I bet Neji requested to get some calm. The next days are not gonna be easy for him and the same goes for Gaara. So naturally they wouldn't let you to them, especially not into their private quarters. Dobe!"

"Stop being a smartass, teme! That's so infuriating! I want to see Neji!" he crosses his arms defiantly, getting into a childish pouting.

To prevent a full blown rant I walk over to him sneakily. He casts me a quizzical gaze which I simply return with a smirk. It widens when I step close to him and snake my arms around his neck. I slide my body closer to his and feel him stiffen slightly.

"So after your mishap… How about something to take your mind of that…" I practically purr into his ear and feel him shiver at it.

"And what would you have in mind?" he answers in a similar fashion and his hands start to roam my sides.

I smirk. "You know exactly!"

And yes he does.

* * *

The next morning we are woken up by Sakura banging on our door. Apparently we're late. Hurriedly we wash up and dress. Naruto is anxious about meeting Neji and bouncing around me. It is 7:50 when we walk into the dining hall, being tackled by Himawari. The others already got the kids up, dressed and are eating breakfast right now.

A collective 'Good morning' echoes at us and Naruto answers happily while picking Himawari up. The mood is good though you can still sense the suspense for the later events of this day. Suzumo is pocking his food. I sit next to him, ruffling his hair.

We were told to go to Kazekage residence at 9 o'clock to pick Neji up. At that meeting we won't take our children with us, he will meet them at the wedding.

At 8:45 two caretakers come to look after the kids for the day. The senseis have already left earlier. We say goodbye to them and head out to the building. As a group of ten people we arrive at the front doors. The guard only smirks and lets us through. Behind the door we encounter a grinning Kankuro and he leads us into a small courtyard.

"Wait here, okay? I will get Neji. He will be happy to see you all," the brunette smiles at us and turns, walking back into the building through a side door.

I look around. The anxiety is visible on nearly all faces except Shino. Hinata is shaking and gripping Kiba's hand hard.

Some moments are spent in uncomfortable silence until Kankuro throws the door open again and jumps out onto the stones next to us. He grins, trying to lighten up the mood.

"And here comes the future Mrs. Kazekage!"

"Kankuro! I told you not to call me that! It's embarrassing!" Another voice sounds through the yard, making us all tense at the familiarity.

And then the door Kankuro came through slides again and a new figure steps through it, out on the porch, an uneasy look on the face.

For a moment there is complete silence, everything stands still. His long brown hair moves in the breeze. The white eyes are darting from one of us to the next lingering on me for a moment longer. He's wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and white trousers like he did back then and over it a brown kimono vest with dark blue rims, reaching his tights, being bound with a light belt around the waist. His forehead is covered with a simple black headband.

Everyone is frozen for a moment. He's standing tall and proud but when looking close there is anxiety as well.

The silence is broken when Hinata suddenly breaks out in sobs and throws herself at Neji. Being caught off guard he nearly loses balance.

"Nii-san!" she cries, "You're alive! Nii-san!"

He simply holds her close letting her cry all her feelings out. He is mumbling a constant sorry to her. Hinata's action also starts to get all the others out of our freeze. Soon they are all fussing over him. Bombarding him with questions and trying to hug him, Sakura and Lee ending up nearly hurting him in the process. He also earns some hits and scolding for leaving but it only makes him chuckle. But after some time he appears to be starting to back away. He is reluctant to answer their questions. In between he locks eyes with me for a moment.

The rest of our time with him is spent happily. They talk a lot about what happened while he was away and as they notice he doesn't want to speak over what happened to him they stop bugging him with questions all the time. That leads to him slightly opening up again. What we notice is that his character changed over that time period and not for the better. He is harder, colder and more indifferent again, similar to how he was back then when we first met him. He starts to open up again in the time we spend with him though, as he is immediately reaccepted like I was eight years ago.

We don't find time to visit the kids though and I'm glad for that as I didn't know if Suzumo could keep up the act.

At three o'clock in the afternoon we have to leave him again as there are still things that have to be organised for the wedding. Gaara also hasn't shown up the whole day, apparently he is overloaded with work.

Before we part Neji suddenly bows deeply.

"I am sorry that I worried you. That I simply left and had to lie to you. But I had my reasons," he takes a short break then continues, "Thank you so much for accepting me back like that. And thank you for not questioning me too much."

We are all stunned by his gesture but it's taken well of course. It results in another round of hugs for Neji, who truly smiles for the first time that day. With his last sentence he also managed to keep them from prodding again.

I kept myself in the background the whole day as I know I will visit Neji later on again, together with Suzumo. I can talk with him then and also the most question I want to ask the others shouldn't hear.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So back in the story. Only took him 13 chapters to come back ;).**

 **Thank you for the reviews as always and keep it on.**

 **Hope to see you next friday for a talk between Neji and Sasuke.**


	14. Neji's story

**Hello everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine or I wouldn't write on a site called 'fanfiction'.**

* * *

We return to our housings and the rest of the afternoon is spent in a very happy mood. At around six o'clock I decide to go visiting Neji now. Some of our group are still eating and Naruto is playing with Himawari. So I use his distractibility to nudge Suzumo who eagerly complies and follows me outside. I hope no one notices our absence soon.

Now I find another problem as I don't know where Neji is right at the moment. My first try is the Kazekage office but while Gaara is actually there, the Hyuuga isn't. At least the guard can tell me that he most likely went home. So I end up in front of the Kazekage residence for the second time today. The guard raises an eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing here again?" he asks me.

"I need to speak to Neji Hyuuga," I answer and feel Suzumo's hold on my hand tighten.

"You already saw him this morning. You could have talked to him then."

"What I wanted to speak about are very personal matters I didn't want to lay it out in front of everyone. Is Neji in?"

"He is," the guard nods, "Give me a moment, I will go ask him. Sasuke Uchiha right?"

"Yes, and Suzumo," I add motioning to the boy next to me.

He goes into the mansion and returns not long after. "You can go to his room. When you enter take the right corridor, then left, it's the second door to the left."

I thank him and pull a tense Suzumo with me into the building. I follow the instructions and come to stop in front of a simple wooden door. I can hear nervous steps from behind it. I knock.

"Neji?"

"Come in, Sasuke," he answers and I can hear unsureness in his voice.

I slide the door open. The Hyuuga is standing in the middle of the spacious room, looking at me expectantly. I nudge Suzumo from behind me and urge him into the room. Neji's eyes widen at the sight of the child.

"Suzumo!"

"Chichi!" the little boy cries out loud and runs towards the brunette.

The adult goes down and spreads his arms wide to catch the kid. As soon as the small raven arrives he closes his arms and holds the child tightly to his body. He stands back up, tacking Suzumo with him, his face buried in the child's hair while the little one clings to his chest.

"I missed you so much," I hear him mumble to his son, "I am so sorry I had to leave you."

"I missed you too, chichi!" Is the answer, broken with sniffles.

I am though surprised by his sudden change of attitude. When we saw him earlier he showed little to no emotion, but now… He is so much more open now. I have the impression as if he is using every bit of emotion he has towards his son, which leaves nothing for other persons anymore.

After some minutes of Neji holding the crying child the sobs die down and the Hyuuga changes his son's position to a more comfortable one for him.

"I'm glad you're save," he says to the boy and smiles, a real genuine smile, which the little raven answers with an equal one.

Neji then turns his attention to me. I notice he has removed the gen-jutsu over Suzumo's eyes.

"I see you found out. The jutsu just now was yours as well, wasn't it?" he asks me with a firm gaze.

I nod. He does the same, "Thank you then. Thank you for keeping it a secret. I hope you understand why I tried to cover it up."

"I do. By the way, thank you for the letter; it did help."

He smiles and sits back on the huge bed, Suzumo happily curls up in his lap, snuggling into the brunette's chest, while the adult is absent-mindedly stroking the boy's hair. "That's good. I hoped it would." He pats on the bed next to him, "You can sit too if you want, you know."

"So… You didn't even know something like carriers existed?" he asks me, curiosity in his voice.

"No, my parents never told me anything about it. And I never would have thought that a man could get pregnant. Well, until it was too late," I chuckle.

"I did know about the system, but not that I was…"

"Neji," I turn to him, "Why did you leave? The real reason if possible."

He appears to be deep in thought for a moment, then he speaks, his head laid on top his son's. "Because they would have taken Suzumo from me…"

"What? Why would they?" I ask and the child tries to look up at his father's face as well.

"Hm, the rules say, if a carrier gives birth without a partner there to take care of the child as well and the carrier is an important ninja to the clan, the child is to be taken in by the clan and raised by it, not by it's parent. Unfortunately that fit for me. Shikamaru and I had broken up, he didn't even know about the child. And as their prodigy they couldn't lose me. That means if I would have stayed Suzumo would have been raised by the clan, not me. And I refused to let that happen," he explains sadly and starts to caress his son's hair again, who is ever so slowly drifting into sleep, finally completely content in his father's presence.

"You could have told Shikamaru maybe… Then you would have had a partner…"

"No," he shakes his head firmly, "Don't you understand? Back then I lost every trust I had in Shikamaru. Not only did he cheat on me but he also lied to me countless times. Like you I have a hard time trusting people fully. I managed it with Shikamaru, but he completely betrayed this trust. In that time I guess I didn't trust anyone. You maybe, but no one else. So asking Shikamaru was not an option."

"Hm, I understand…" I squeeze his shoulder.

We sit some time in comfortable silence. I listen to him softly humming for Suzumo while rocking the sleeping child. He looks more at peace than I have ever seen him. It looks beautiful, serene and the question comes to my mind if I look the same sometimes.

"You two really have a tight bond do you?" I ask him.

"For five years the other was basically all we had, even though he was too small to understand back then," he smiles softly.

"And you worked as a healer?"

"Yes, I made medicine out of plants or…"

But he is cut off by steps outside the door and the door opening, revealing a red head.

"Neji? Are you here? – Oh, hello Sasuke… What are you doing here?" Gaara says.

The ruckus woke up Suzumo. Originally Neji's grip on the kid tightened but when he recognizes Gaara, he relaxes again. I tense as well but Neji, noticing it, shakes his head.

"It's okay. Gaara knows…" he tells me. I sigh in relief.

"So you know about Suzumo as well, Sasuke?" the red head's voice is heard.

"Yes, I found out a month ago, when I discovered his eyes. You?"

"I knew practically from the start. He came here after he disappeared."

At that blunt statement I would have nearly fallen off the bed. The red head knew the whole time. Neji is slightly chuckling and Gaara smirks.

"I think I was the only one who saw our Neji here pregnant!"

"Gaara!" Neji is blushing now and softly hits the red head.

Suzumo has by now woken up completely and as soon as his eyes focus on Gaara he shouts out, startling me that this time I actually fall to the floor.

"Panda-chan!"

He jumps up at the Kazekage, Neji lets his hold go and the red head catches the laughing kid. I gape at that scene and am working on getting back up on the bed, while the other two chuckle at me.

"P-Panda-c-chan?!" I stutter.

Neji grins. "When Suzumo was around two years old we met Gaara on a coincidence. And since Suzumo found that 'Gaara' had too many 'a's in it on too few other letters, he decided it was too complicated to use. So he needed a different name and because of the rings around his eyes it settled on 'Panda-chan'. And for some reason Gaara accepted it. Since this was the last time Suzumo saw Gaara until today we're still at 'Panda-chan'."

My mouth is hanging open at that.

"Yeah, well, he's just a kid. Can't blame him for such mistakes…"

"Heh, our Gaara really became soft, didn't he? If twelve years ago one would have given him a child who called him 'Panda' he wouldn't have hesitated, would he?" Neji teases, taking Suzumo back from the red head.

"That was long ago! I changed, you know it!"

I watched their teasing dialog wondering about their true relationship.

"Ahem… Sorry to interrupt, but… You two are not an actual couple, are you?" I can't help but ask.

They exchange a glance then Neji speaks. "No, we are not lovers, if that's what you mean. Nonetheless we care about each other. After all he was the only one who was there for me in that time…" the last part is silent like he doesn't really want to say it, Gaara squeezes his shoulder.

"You were there… When? When he gave birth?" I ask, remembering that I only made it through this pain with Naruto's help. I don't know if I would have managed it alone.

Another exchange of looks but this time Gaara talks, "No… Originally we planned to. I had a diplomatic mission close to where he hid, fitting the time, but… He went into labour early, so I came two days too late…"

Neji has become silent, rocking the now again sleepy Suzumo.

"I don't want to imagine…" I murmur but unfortunately Neji catches.

He smiles a sad smile. "It hurt, really did, but I pulled through… And in the end it was worth it!" He says and cradles his son close, burying his face in the raven locks.

I don't want to break this but if I don't get back soon it will get really suspicious.

"Neji," I approach him carefully, "I'm sorry but I have to take Suzumo back with me. We have to go."

Sad white eyes lift, but immediately regain their hard façade. "I know. Thank you for bringing him over." He kisses the top of the child's hair, "I love you Suzumo, never forget that."

Then he reluctantly hands the sleeping kid over to me. I nod, say my goodbyes to both of them and turn to leave the room. When I'm at the door I hear Neji call out a last time.

"Did Shikamaru at least take good care for him?"

I smile, "He did his best! Though in the past month he was a bit out of it so Suzumo stayed with me and Naruto."

"We saw…"

The last thing I hear is another 'Thank you' from Neji. I hurry back to our rooms, reapplying the jutsu over the kid's eyes on the way. Naruto's been waiting for me and is prodding me where I was. I lie that I took a walk with Suzumo.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So now we know most of what happened in the years Neji was gone and the main reason why he left.**

 **Hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Next chapter on monday, including the wedding.**


	15. The wedding

**Hello everyone,**

 **15th chapter today.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of them apart from the children, neither their world.**

* * *

The next day is filled with preparations for the wedding. Guests arrive, the ceremony is prepared, decorated, cooked and whatnot. The marriage of the village leader is a quite a big event. Neji and Gaara are busy the whole day and we can't exchange more than a few words.

Late on that evening a brooding Shikamaru arrives as well. He basically ignores everything around himself.

* * *

Then the day of the wedding is there.

In the morning a messenger of the Kazekage comes to us. He says that one of the flower children isn't able to come today and for some reason they want Suzumo to do it instead. All are surprised and questioning why Neji and Gaara want him. I'm the only one who isn't. I know why Neji requested him. He wants his own son to be there at his wedding, even though it's a secret. Suzumo beams up and happily agrees.

He is led away so that someone can explain to him what he is required to do. Naruto is worried but I assure him that it will be fine. We all dress up for the wedding as well. And while I go over to the Kazekage building to look after Suzumo, Naruto is having his troubles getting our daughter into the formal clothing.

Suzumo is exited and tells me that Neji visited him earlier. I smile at him. The ceremony begins at 10 o'clock so I leave the boy, meet up with Naruto and the others and we walk to our places. Hinata is standing in the front, she will assist Neji while her father will bring him in. Naruto and Himawari are bouncing up similarly, even though the blonde proclaims that this is somehow not right. The gong sounds, signalling that it is time to start.

Gaara walks to the front, in a formal kimono with the sign of the Kazekage on it. Everyone stands up and turns expectantly to the entrance. The music start and two tall figures appears. Hiashi is wearing one of the classical Hyuuga robes. Neji on the other hand is in a beautiful lavender kimono, accentuating his eyes, made from an expensive material. His hair is basically open and flowing behind him. Even I have to admit he looks really beautiful. I can see why Shikamaru loves him so much.

The Nara himself is sitting in the back of our group, slouched down. His eyes don't lift from the floor, avoiding Neji at all cost, who is returning the favour. Over the raven hangs a gloomy air, he looks apathetic. All that appears to have affected him deeply, which only proves to me that he still really loves the Hyuuga.

By now Neji has reached the front and Hiashi gives his hand to Gaara. The two smile at each other and turn to the priest.

When they say their vows there is no wavering in their voices. They are short though and who knows them well enough can spot that they are not really in love with each other. Neji is standing tall and proud nonetheless. Their kiss is short and careful. Still both seem happy when the ceremony ends. Suzumo is grinning the whole time through. I don't think I have ever seen the boy this happy.

After the ceremony the banquet begins. Neji and Gaara are soon surrounded by people congratulating them, mostly high rank persons, so none of us can reach them anymore. Suzumo doesn't want to go too far away from Neji's side and whenever there are not too many people around the brunette gives all his attention to the child. Gaara smiles at the two.

In the evening many of the guests have left. Only our group and Gaara's sibling are still there. Temari has tried the whole day to get Shikamaru to talk to her, but she isn't successful in the slightest until Gaara tells her to stop. We spend some time with our refound friend, now Neji Sabakuno. But he excuses himself earlier. I notice Suzumo is missing as well and smirk. At half past ten we say goodbye, Naruto and Hinata carrying the sleeping girls. As we are about to leave Neji comes back, an asleep Suzumo in his arms. He says the boy was lost and he found him. Other than Gaara who is still wearing his formal clothing, the brunette is in complete black clothing to which the child clings strongly. We take him back with us and I see how the red head embraces the former Hyuuga when we walk away.

On the next day we have to travel back already, reluctantly leaving behind Neji in Suna. Suzumo though stays happier than he was before. Shikamaru is even more depressed for some days but gets better after that.

* * *

One month later Naruto comes into our bedroom, seeing me packing my bag.

"Where are you going?" he asks surprised.

"To Suna," I answer without looking up.

Since the wedding I feel a bit strange and some days back I started wanting to see Neji badly. I guess I just miss my former best friend since I know he's still alive but not here. So when I overheard Tsunade speaking about a scroll which needed to be brought to Suna today, I volunteered myself for the job.

"What are you doing in Suna?" my husband inquires.

"I'm bringing a secret scroll there. And to meet Neji."

"But that's a C mission. Why are you doing that? You are a jounin."

I chose to not answer. So he questions again.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?"

I look up at that.

"No, why should there be?"

"I don't know, you acted a bit different lately. And now you're going to Suna alone. Did I do something wrong?"

I smile at him and straighten up.

"No, don't worry Naruto. I still love you as much as I always did and I would exchange you and Himawari for nothing."

I wrap my arms around his neck and he smiles back. I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. He smiles relieved into the kiss. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I grant him access immediately. We kiss for quite some time until he starts to push me down on the bed.

"No, dobe, not now. I have to get on my way to Suna."

He pouts but gets off me. I stand up and fix my hair.

"You look after Himawari and Suzumo while I'm away. Can you manage that?"

"Of course!"

"Good," I peck him on the lips, "I will be back in a good week. See you then."

He smiles and kisses me shortly. "Take care and come back soon. Itterasshai."

"Yeah, I will," I smile and wave over my shoulder.

Then I exit the compound after saying goodbye to the kids. Suzumo wants to come with me to Suna to see his father, but I can't take him, it's a mission after all. Himawari tells me to bring her something but I say no again. It's a mission, not some journey. I walk to the gate of the town and head out for the sand village.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry, kinda crappy chapter, but that part about the wedding was written during a minor writers block on this story. ^^'**

 **Anyway thanks for the review and please keep that on.**

 **Hope to see you next time.**


	16. Surprise

**Hello everyone,**

 **Thanks a lot for what you wrote in the reviews. It's really encouraging.**

 **Anyway, Sasuke's again in Suna, let's see what he will find.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the world is mine, I'm just borrowing them for my story.**

* * *

Three days later I arrive there. I hand the scroll over to Gaara the same evening. He tells me to come tomorrow at seven in the morning, because Neji will have a mission later. I thank him and go to an inn for the night.

The next morning I nearly sleep too long. When I wake it's already 6:46. Hurriedly I throw on my clothes and run over to the Kazekage compound. I arrive there two minutes too late. Neji himself awaits me at the gate. He smiles when he sees me. After greeting he takes me to his room, ordering breakfast for me from a servant passing by. When we enter the room he sits down on his bed and I join him. He smiles at me slightly.

"So, what brings you here, Sasuke?"

"You know it was a mission. But I also wanted to talk with you."

"And about what? I thought we already talked that day before the wedding," he retorts with a smirk.

"I know, but I wanted to ask you more about that carrier thing. And…"

But I immediately break off as a sudden wave of nausea hits me. Shit! I jump up and dash over to the small bathroom I saw attached to Neji's room.

"Sasuke?" he shouts after me worried and follows me as fast as possible.

I fall down in front of the toilet and throw up into it. I feel Neji kneel next to me. He grabs my long bangs and pulls them from my face. His other hand rubs my back. I vomit badly, losing everything I ate yesterday to the toilet. Shit! Not again. This has been happening for two days now, it began one day into my travelling to Suna. I started to throw up again. I guess I ate something wrong or got a stomach flu, even though the timing is bad.

After some minutes of heaving I am finally finished and sit back up, exhausted. Neji helps me stand up. I walk over to the sink, rinsing my mouth. The brunette asks if I'm okay and when I say that I'm fine he walks me back over to his bed. We sit down next to each other.

"Sorry about that," I mutter to him.

He shakes his head, "No problem. Was that the first time this happened?"

"No, it started two days back."

"Only in the mornings?"

"Mostly, why? I just got some stomach flu, it will go away."

He smirks, "I don't think it's a stomach flu."

"Not?" What then?

"But I think I know what's wrong with you."

"Really? What?"

He laughs, "You still have a hard time getting your mind around that, don't you? Doesn't matter. Stay still for a moment, okay?"

I look at him questioningly. He only smiles at me. Then he lifts his hands to his forehead and pushes his simple black band off, revealing his green juin. I want to say something about it, but he silences me with his hand. Then he leans forward until our bare foreheads touch. I freeze. What's he doing?

He chuckles, "Don't worry, I am not going to kiss you or something. Close your eyes and relax. You have to grant me or rather my chakra access to you. I won't do anything bad, I promise, okay?"

I look at him for a moment but then nod. I trust him, so I do as he says. I take a deep breath and open my chakra system for him. He concentrates and soon I feel the soothing presence of his chakra flowing into me. For a moment he seems to be searching, his chakra swirling all around my body then it concentrates in my abdomen. He smiles and I open my eyes again.

"Like I thought. Sasuke, you're not sick. You're pregnant."

I look at him with an open mouth. So it was morning sickness I have. Naruto will be delighted. But how did Neji know? Only from the symptoms you can't tell it for sure. A smile spreads across my face and one of my hands wanders to my stomach. He smiles back.

"Wow, you're better than the best pregnancy test. I'm really happy. But how did you know? And what did you do earlier?"

"Hm, carriers who know each other well and trust each other can connect. That was what I did earlier. By pressing our foreheads together I made a connection. You let me in and so I was able to see that you're pregnant. In every carrier's body there is a mark or memory left of every child he bears. Over our connection I can see these memories. I know it sounds strange but it's true."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, do you want to see?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, close your eyes again and this time open your mind as well."

I nod and comply. A moment of silence passes and I begin to doubt but then suddenly a flood of pictures comes into my mind. Images of Himawari and then something new. A kid not more than a foetus at the moment, though for some reason it feels different than my first child.

"I know. I noticed that too, but I don't think it's something bad," I suddenly hear Neji's voice in my head.

"You can talk to me telepathically?" I ask surprised in my thoughts.

"Connection, remember," he chuckles at me.

I pout but then an idea comes to my mind, "Can I do that too?"

"Do what?" Now he is surprised.

"See into you like you do now."

He chuckles again, "Sure, you can try. Go on, I will help you."

He slowly retreats his chakra from me and I let mine follow him. I change into his system. He guides me until I reach his own abdomen. I spot the same organ resembling a womb that I have and focus on it. Then another flash of pictures hits me. Suzumo. Also some memories from during Neji's pregnancy. How he found out and his flight. And finally the birth. I retreat and we both open our eyes. I want to ask him, but he shakes his head.

"I don't really want to speak about what you saw, okay?"

I nod and we stay silent for a minute. I am staring at my stomach happily at the thought that there is a child growing there again. Then the slight fear I had since the last time comes back to me and I look up at my friend firmly.

"Neji, can I ask a favour from you?"

He smiles, "Sure, if I can. What is it?"

"Could you maybe support me in this pregnancy?" I ask carefully.

"Uhm, sure but what exactly do you mean? And don't you have a husband to take care of you?"

"I meant whether you could stay with me in Konoha for the next nine months. And yes I have Naruto to look after me, but well, you know him. He does his best, but he doesn't really know what he's doing sometimes. I felt a bit helpless while Himawari and this time I want someone with me who knows about what it means to be a carrier and who I can trust. You are a good friend and you gave birth once as well, so…"

He looks unsure for a moment, avoiding my gaze.

"Please, there is enough place in the Uchiha mansion and you can see Suzumo," I say. For some reason I want him there.

"Fine, I will come, but do me a favour as well and keep Shikamaru away from me," he finally answers.

A feeling of relief washes over me, "Thanks, I will do my best, but you won't be able to avoid him completely."

"I know," he says then smirks, "So your second child Sasuke. Congratulations."

"Thank you!" my face lights up, "The dobe will be all over me. He has been bugging me for months now."

He chuckles, "The elders of Suna are already on our back to get their heir as well."

I grin. We talk a bit more. Shortly before nine o'clock, the brunette pulls me out of the residence to Gaara's office saying he has to inform him. He opens the door after knocking.

"Hey Gaara," he says, "You have to take me off missions for now."

The red head looks up surprised, "Hello Neji, Sasuke. Why?"

"There is a child on the way," the former Hyuuga grins at his husband, who blanches slightly.

"You don't want to say, you're really pregnant? We only did it once because they forced us."

Neji laughs and I chuckle as well, "Don't worry Gaara. It's not me. Sasuke here is with child."

I blush slightly when the Kazekage lets out a sigh of relief. Then he turns to me, "Congratulations Sasuke. Does Naruto know?"

"Not yet, Neji just told me today. I will tell the dobe as soon as I'm home."

He nods and now looks at his husband, "And why do you need to be taken off missions when it's Sasuke who's pregnant?"

"Sasuke asked me to watch over him during these nine months as a carriers he trusts. I will go to Konoha for that time if you allow it," he explains.

Gaara nods, "Okay. Sure, no problem Neji. You can go as soon as you want. I planned to go to Konoha anyway in some weeks. You will just go ahead and I will join you later."

"Thank you," the brunette says.

Gaara and he discuss some plans and then we say our goodbyes.

I am eager to return home to tell the dobe the news. Neji only chuckles about it and goes to packing immediately. I am waiting impatiently and I guess I am showing a similar behaviour to what Naruto does normally. But I don't really care, I can blame it on my hormones during pregnancy. We head out in the evening. Neji is anxious as well as it is the first time he returns to Konoha after his flight over five years ago.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So another child for Sasuke. He has a clan to revive after all.**

 **Sorry if the thing with the carrier Connection is a bit confusing. One reason was that I wanted Neji to be the one to find out about Sasuke's pregnancy and using a normal test was boring. And maybe you will see the other reason later.**

 **Anyway hope to see you next time.**


	17. Still love you

**Hello everyone,**

 **now we got Neji back in Konoha. Let's see how Shikamaru reacts.**

 **Disclaimer: I surely don't own Naruto or I wouldn't rant that much about it's ending.**

* * *

We arrive at Konoha another three days later. On the journey, Neji gave me some herbs to ease my morning sickness. Now we are back at the Uchiha estate. I open the outer gate and step in. When I'm on the porch, I hear my husband's voice from the inside, accompanied by the two children's voices. Neji smiles when he hears his son. We step into the hallway. Then Naruto comes out of one of the doors shooing the children in front of him. He looks up at me and smiles happily, though surprised.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. You are early. Oh, and hello Neji."

Then a loud shout is heard, "Neji!"

Suzumo has spotted him and is storming down the corridor to his father. Neji smiles, gets down and holds out his arms for the boy. The child happily runs into them and the brunette lifts him up, both smiling. Neji nuzzles the boy's cheek causing him to giggle. Soon Himawari is also next to Neji tugging on his trouser leg.

"I want up as well," she holds her short arms up to the former Hyuuga.

He smiles, nuzzles Suzumo another time and then bows down to take the girl on his other arm. She squeals happily. While Neji is holding the two children Naruto has walked over to me. He puts his arms around my waist and draws me close to him.

"Not that I'm not happy, but you're home fast. Did something happen? And why is Neji here?"

I smile at him and lay my own arms around his neck, "He's here because he is going to keep an eye on me the next months."

Naruto looks at me questioningly, "Why does he have to do that? Is something wrong with you?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine. I just wanted his support for what's coming."

"Teme, you're frightening me. What is it?"

"It's nothing bad, I promise," I smile at him.

I take one of his hands and lay it on my stomach. His eyes widen at the gesture.

"I'm pregnant again!"

He gets tears in his eyes from happiness and throws himself at me, nearly crashing both of us down on the floor.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy, teme! Thank you so much!"

I laugh and pat his back, "It's fine. I'm looking forward to it as well. Neji is just going to help me as another carrier."

Meanwhile our daughter looks at us confused. She turns to the man holding her.

"What does 'pregnant' mean?"

The brunette smiles, "It means that you will get a little brother or sister soon."

"Really?" she squeals and as soon as he nods, she jumps out of his arms and joins Naruto in his hugging me.

Suzumo is watching us intensely. Neji notices that and starts stroking his son's hair.

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't think I can give you one as well anytime soon," he whispers to him.

The boy shakes his head, "It's fine. As long as I have you, chichi, I'm fine."

"Thank you that you still love me after everything I have done," he buries his face in the raven hair.

"You haven't done anything wrong, chichi. I understand and you're trying your best after all. I will always love you." The child snuggles closer into the warmth of his father.

"Thank you," Neji murmurs again and presses the small body close to himself.

Luckily Naruto and Himawari are too preoccupied to notice or it would have gotten difficult to explain that.

* * *

The next morning Naruto drags me immediately to Tsunade. Neji tags along with Ino watching over the two kids. She squealed and hugged the former Hyuuga when she saw that he was here.

Naruto throws the Hokage's office door open, not letting go of my hand. Neji only grins, following us into the room.

"Morning Baa-chan! I need you to do a check-up!" he shouts happily.

The woman had been sleeping with her head on the desk. She shoots up at the blonde's voice, looking at us with sleepy eyes.

"What's it, brat?" she murmurs.

"You need to look at Sasuke!"

I roll my eyes. We could have waited until a later time and a sobered out Hokage, but Naruto and patience are two words that simply don't go with each other. By now Neji has stepped next to me.

"Well, apparently here didn't change much in the six years I was away."

"If you mean Tsunade, no. She's the same person you know. A lot changed in our group but the adults? No, nothing basically." I smirk.

He smirks back. Meanwhile Naruto is getting on Tsunade's nerves.

"What is it, you nerve-wracking brat? What got you even more annoying than normal? And what the hell is the Kazekage's husband doing here?" she finally yells.

Neji frowns at his title making me chuckle at that. Naruto ducks his head and pouts.

"Like I said I need you to check on Sasuke."

"Can you be a bit more specific? He doesn't look sick to me, apart from his pale skin tone, but that's normal."

This time I frown and the brunette chuckles.

"He's pregnant. That's what we need the check-up for."

I turn my gaze down, feeling my cheeks reddening. It still feels strange being called pregnant as a man. I know it's practically normal, but still. Neji grins and squeezes my shoulder. He grew up knowing about this system so he is used to it.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Though that still doesn't explain why Neji is here. He should be in Suna. He isn't pregnant as well?"

"Not that I know," Naruto answers, looking back at Neji who shakes his head.

"No, I'm not. Sasuke asked me to support him in this pregnancy," he explains politely.

The woman nods and sighs, "Ah, yes. The carrier bond. I understand. Fine, then come with me to the hospital, Sasuke."

On our way there Naruto sends me a confused look and mouths 'carrier bond'. I only shake my head and answer that I will explain it later (or not at all; I don't really get it either to begin with).

In the hospital we are led to one of the examination rooms. The usual examination follows. Neji yawns. I know by now he could do it too for me, but I have to go to the doctor from time to time as well. Naruto is bouncing up and down the whole time, getting on both Tsunade's and the former Hyuuga's nerves. The result is what I already knew. I am around one month pregnant and everything is going fine until now. Naruto beams up, hugging me nearly to death. Neji sends me a soft but sad smile.

We go back home, where Himawari is overjoyed at the news and doesn't stop talking about her little sister or brother. Suzumo is sitting on Neji's lap the whole time, snuggling in the brunette's chest. Apparently our display of family makes him search the closeness of his own parent. Unluckily I am so occupied by our daughter that I don't notice the suspicious looks Naruto sends the two.

We haven't told our friends about the news yet, so we call a meeting of our group this evening at Yakini-Q. Neji is first reluctant to go as Shikamaru is not on mission at the moment and Ino will most likely drag him there. In the end my husband is able to convince him to come with us also because everyone else would be delighted to see him.

* * *

So in the evening Iruka comes to watch over the kids while Naruto drags me and Neji to the restaurant. The brunette is welcomed by many hugs. He smiles politely at most of them, but I can see it's fake. Then we all sit down on the tables. Luckily Shikamaru hasn't arrived yet. Neither has Ino so we're guessing that she is currently working on getting him here.

"So what's Neji doing here anyway?" Kiba pipes in loudly.

"Why is everyone asking that? It nearly seems like you don't want me here?" the former Hyuuga smirks. That earns Kiba some pointed looks and an elbow to the rips from Hinata.

"He's here to look after teme, because…"

But Naruto is interrupted by the other blonde suddenly barging in, dragging the lazy raven behind. By now he is nearly back to his normal self. He though stops dead when he spots the brunette next to me. His eyes widen. I feel Neji stiffen slightly, but he holds the Nara's gaze with a proud but blank look. The girl though shows no mercy and pulls Shikamaru to a seat, a bit away from Neji.

"So what were you saying Naruto?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah," the blonde beams back up, "We have news to tell you. Sasuke is pregnant again."

I look at the others, my cheeks tinged slightly red. Soon everyone's face lights up. They jump up to congratulate us, some hugging me. The only exceptions are Shikamaru who keeps his gaze fixed on Neji, which though is ignored. And Sakura who just doesn't want to lift herself and her big stomach from her place, she only says:

"At least now I'm not the only one anymore!"

The evening is a small celebration. No Sake for me though! Neji lightens up throughout the hours and laughs with us (not due to alcohol, he doesn't like it), ignoring the Nara most of the time. The pink haired girl excuses herself early. We all understand her so no one questions.

When we head home though, Neji is suddenly stopped by a grip on his wrist. We three turn and the brunette frowns when he spots his former lover.

"Nara, what do you want?"

"Neji! What are you doing here?"

"I thought we explained that. I don't know how many times by now. I'm here to support Sasuke. Get that in your brain, which is said to be so great."

The raven looks shocked. Neji though rips his hand free and turns again.

"Neji! Wait!"

He frowns deeply and crosses his arms. Nonetheless he turns again.

"What do you want? I thought I was clear enough when we met in Suna."

"Yes, I… But I can't just let you go!" the Nara confesses with a nearly desperate voice.

The other quirks an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean? We're not a couple anymore for a long time now, Shikamaru. And we will never be again. I'm married now."

"I know you're married, but… But d-do you love Gaara?" he asks, his voice shaken.

Neji's eyes go wide. I can see him pondering over it for a while then, "Yes, I do."

"I know you are lying Neji. I know you well enough," Shikamaru tries to say it in a firm voice, but I can tell he is not completely sure.

I know Neji doesn't, but I also know that he would never admit that in front of Shikamaru. Naruto is looking from one to the other.

The brunette hardens his gaze, then replies with a cold voice, "Even if I don't love Gaara this way, that doesn't change anything. We are married. And I would never go back to you. You have hurt me enough back then."

Shikamaru stiffens, his eyes try to stay firm, but are pleading at the former Hyuuga. He knows what he did and he regrets it, but it's not to change.

"Neji! I… I still love you!"

He has nearly shouted that out. The brunette's eyes go wide and he freezes. He doesn't know what to say for some moments. Even Naruto keeps quiet in that time. Then Neji's posture goes rigid and his face goes blank.

"Well, I don't love you anymore. And never will again. So please keep away from me."

He turns and walks away, leaving Shikamaru standing there shocked. Naruto and I nod to the Nara and follow our guest.

I though have the impression that Neji had been lying when he said that last statement. Firstly his reaction spoke differently than his words. And at that moment he said it a wave of feelings hit me. Mostly sadness and pain, but other than that also guilt and thankfulness. I knew that this weren't my emotions, so I blamed it on that connection I have with the brunette and classified them as Neji's feelings.

We walk home. Iruka sends us a concerned look. The kids are already asleep and Neji retreats to his room as well as soon as we entered. Naruto also shoos me to bed immediately, saying that I need the rest. I roll my eyes, I'm not yet that far along, but comply nonetheless. He falls asleep cuddling me close. I though have a hard time joining him.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night I wake up and am unable to go back to sleep. So I stand up and walk to the window. I look out in the distance for a moment, rubbing my stomach. Then I see a figure sitting down on the porch. A blanket is laying over his shoulders and the long hair moves in the cold wind. He is sitting huddled together, apparently absent-minded. I walk soundlessly out of our room and downstairs. I grab shoes and put on a warm jacket. I carefully step out on the porch, shivering at the cold.

Neji doesn't notice me until I stand directly next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and looks at me. His pearly orbs speak of confusion and sadness. When he sees me he smiles.

"What are you doing out here, Sasuke? You should be inside, where it's warm and sleeping."

I sit next to him, "Couldn't sleep. And I could ask you the same thing."

"Me neither. But I don't have a child in my body I have to look after."

I roll my eyes, "Oh come on. Don't you go berating me on these kind of things. You were going on mission and running around the land, twice as far along as I am now."

He snorts, "I didn't exactly have a choice now, did I?"

I grin, but don't talk back.

"So, what's bothering you?" I ask instead.

"Nothing," he first answers but when I give him the no-way-I-believe-that look he snorts again, "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Not really," I turn my gaze ahead, "It's about what happened today with Shikamaru…"

He nods, but doesn't speak. After some silence I am the one to talk again.

"You still love him, don't you?" I ask carefully.

He tenses, but never looks at me.

"How do you know?"

"I felt a wave of emotions at that time. I knew you lied."

"Ah, yes, the bond. Apparently it's too strong between us. I have to look out for that next time."

I don't give up though and don't follow his change of subject.

"But if you still love him, why don't you go back to him?"

"It's not that simple. Firstly I'm married. I can't just leave Gaara. Secondly I lost the trust I had in Shikamaru. I am way too afraid to get hurt if I were to let him close again. I just can't."

"I understand"

We quiet until it gets really cold and I start to slightly shiver. Neji smiles at me.

"You really should go back to your bed now. Even though you're not far along, freezing or a cold would not be good for the baby."

"How can you deal with it so well?"

He chuckles, "I have lived on the run for five years. I am accustomed to it."

"But I did as well. Not so long though but I did as well for some time."

"But only short," he stands up and holds out his hand to me, "And at the moment your child is draining from you."

I frown, but take his hand and let him pull me up. He leads me inside, taking the blanket with him. We walk together until my door. He bows shortly and bids me goodnight. I watch him go, then return to my bed and cuddle into Naruto's warmth. I feel his arms instinctively pulling me closer when he feels how cold I am.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Thank you at darkstardragon432 for the reviews.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Hope to see you friday for the next chapter.**


	18. Discoveries

**Hello everyone,**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither the characters nor the world of Naruto.**

* * *

After that Neji simply lives with us. I have to stay in the village the whole time, so he's with me practically every day. Naruto goes on short missions now and then. The brunette spends all the time he can with Suzumo, cuddling the boy and playing with him. Unfortunately right at that point Naruto has to for once use the intellect he sometimes has. Because one day he confronts me about the two.

I am reading in my room. Neji is out with the children. Suddenly the door opens and Naruto steps through it closing it behind him. I look up and am met with an unusual stern gaze.

"Sasuke, I have to ask something."

"What is it?" I sit up, getting an uneasy feeling at his different tone.

"Okay, I won't beat around the bush. Neji is Suzumo's father, isn't he?"

My eyes widen, but then I look away.

"Yes," I softly say, "Sorry to lie to you but Neji asked me to keep it secret."

I feel him sit next to me and embrace me.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, I understand. Since when did you know?"

"Around three months back. I discovered Suzumo has Byakugan."

And then I tell him the whole story I know.

Luckily he doesn't mention it in front of Neji later, just lets him be with the boy as much as he wants. That makes it one more person who knows their secret. I tell the former Hyuuga later. He isn't happy but doesn't object. He knows that he wouldn't be able to keep the secret for long anyway.

* * *

I have passed the third month mark now and today is an assignment with Tsunade again. At the moment I am standing in front of our huge mirror, staring begrudgingly at my stomach. There is already a small bump visible. Only visible for me though, everyone else would overlook it. Nonetheless it irks me. This wasn't like that last time, was it?

But my train of thought is interrupted when my husband bursts through the door.

"Teme! What are you doing? Come on, we're going to be late for your check-up," he shouts at me.

I grumble and pull my shirt down. He grins at me and grabs my hand. Neji is already waiting in front of the entrance. He has accompanied us nearly every time. The kids are with Kiba at the moment. We head out to the hospital. Naruto is happy as ever while Neji and I follow him calmly.

Tsunade scolds us when we arrive, but then shoos us all into the examination room. I roll my shirt up and she starts to run her hands, glowing with chakra, over my abdomen. Suddenly she frowns.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, slightly frightened. Naruto squeezes my hand.

"Well, not really but you're already showing and it's way too early for that."

"I noticed that as well," Neji adds from the corner, now stepping forward, "But I think I have an idea why. If I may?"

Tsunade nods, while Naruto sends us all confused looks. Neji steps forward, next to the bed I'm laying on. He exposes his forehead and I sit up, knowing what he wants to do. He carefully leans in and our foreheads touch. I feel that Naruto wants to protest but Tsunade silences him. I close my eyes and soon feel Neji's chakra flowing into me again. Again it swirls around my abdomen, but this time I receive no images, even though I have my mind opened. It's like Neji is trying to shield it from me. After a minute he draws away. When I open my eyes I see him frown.

"So?" Tsunade asks the brunette.

"It's like I thought," he looks at her.

"And what is it?" I ask annoyed at their secrecy.

Neji turns to me and smiles, "Well it's good and bad news."

Naruto tenses next to me and I quirk an eyebrow. Then the brunette finally clears it up.

"You're carrying twins!"

Naruto squeals in delight, "Twins! Really? We're going to have two children? That's great!"

I smile tenderly at him and rub my stomach. Twins. That explains why it is bigger than last time. And it also explains the different feeling I had when I first found out that I'm pregnant. But wait a second.

"You also said there were bad news?" I ask from Naruto's embrace.

"Yeah, well, it's the same," Neji answers. Dear lord, that guy just doesn't like saying too much, does he now?

"What do you mean?" I inquire.

"Carriers normally only bear one child at once. It is very unlikely for a carrier to have twins or even more. The reason for that is the immense strain, carrying two children puts on the male's body. And the birth is even worse than normal."

My eyes widen slightly. The birth even worse? It hurt like shit the last time already! Neji continues.

"It's good that I'm here. Sorry to say that, but I don't know how good Sasuke would pull through without the help of another carrier. Normally they get the support from their clan, but you don't have that. But as long as I'm here I can help. It will work out, don't worry. Over the strong connection we have you will be able to deal with it, I promise."

I lock eyes with him, "What exactly can you do?"

"Since our connection is pretty strong I can give you some from my energy. I can support you throughout the pregnancy if it drains you too much. And the same for the birth. I can take some pain on me and give you from my strength instead. But you are already very strong yourself, so it shouldn't be that a big problem."

I nod, his gaze is confident.

"Nonetheless, that means we have to keep a closer eye on you for the time being. And you will have to be on house arrest in your last months," Tsunade says, Neji nodding to it.

"So wait! What is this connection you're talking about?" Naruto pipes in confused.

"When they leaned their foreheads together earlier, they made their connection," Tsunade explains.

"Sasuke and I trust each other blindly, that's why the connection is strong. The connection enables us to share some things, including energy if needed," Neji adds.

"Okay…" Naruto apparently has his troubles understanding it. Not that surprising.

"Don't break your head over it, dobe. It's not necessary for you to understand it. As long as Neji knows what he's doing, it's fine," I smirk at him.

The blonde pouts and Neji chuckles.

"Okay, that means, I need to adjust your receipts. And Neji is gonna stay by your side the whole time. He knows more than enough about carriers. He will be a great help. It will end well, you don't need to worry," Tsunade orders.

Both Naruto and I nod, Neji only tilts his head.

A bit of discussions follows and then we're allowed to go. But when Naruto opens the door the woman calls out once more.

"Neji! Can you wait for a moment?"

He turns, looking a bit bored, "What is it?"

"Firstly, learn some more respect. You apparently lost that during your absence. Secondly, what I actually wanted, can you please stay for a little while longer?"

The brunette crosses his arms, frowning, "For what?"

"I want to do a check-up on you as well. I need to know that you're alright."

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you mean."

"I know, but you are still somehow a ninja of this village. And I'm the Hokage. I want to know my ninjas heathy and I you haven't had a check-up since you disappeared."

Neji sighs, "Fine. Sasuke, Naruto, you go ahead to the Uchiha mansion."

We leave the room with a last look to our friend

The former Hyuuga turns to the Hokage, frowning.

"What you really want is to check up on my carrier-ability, don't you?"

Tsunade smirks, "Hyuuga, smart as ever."

* * *

Even though they always say that no stress in pregnancy I didn't get that this time. Because the next time something happens is not even a month later.

We are all sitting in the living room at the moment. We, meaning Naruto, myself, Neji and also Shikamaru. The Nara has been coming over pretty often in the last time. Of course we all know why. He is trying to win the Hyuuga back. Or at least show him that he can trust him again. He also tried to get Suzumo back, but the boy clung to Neji and me and said he wanted to stay here. Shikamaru unwillingly agreed. So now he's coming to us over and over again. He spends a lot of time with Neji. The brunette refused and treated him with disdain in the beginning, but I noticed he is opening up again. He is starting to get closer to the Nara again, laughing and playing shogi with him. We are happy for them.

They had been playing the strategic game before when we came and now we're talking about some of the latest developments. Suddenly the door is thrown open.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Neji!" sounds a panicked shout.

We all shoot around, "What?"

What we see is a dishevelled and panting Sakura. She's bent over and has a frantic expression. Naruto stands up and hurries over to her, laying a hand on her back.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Na-Naruto, I'm really sorry! The-They are gone!"

"Who? Who is gone?" I hear my husband's voice getting panicked as well.

"The-The kids!"

Suddenly I feel my world stop. My daughter is gone!? What happened? I see Neji freeze completely as well, his eyes widen until even with his Byakugan the white is visible. Shikamaru also goes rigid. Naruto's chakra spikes, I can feel it, Kyuubi is not happy about this.

"Sakura! What happened?" the blonde shouts.

"They-They were playing in the garden and I was watching them like you said. Then Akio cried and I went inside, because he wouldn't stop otherwise. Then I think Himawari saw something and dragged Suzumo off. I wanted to stop them but when I came out I saw some black-clad man taking them!"

Akio is Sakura's son. He was born around two months back. He's a loud child and pretty difficult to handle, with black hair and green eyes.

We are all shocked after the girl's story. We know it's not her fault. At the moment we are all lost in the worry for our children. A swirl of red chakra starts around Naruto. My body wouldn't move. I am panicking and my own emotions are replaying in Neji's eyes. Nonetheless he shields them and comes over to me, gripping my shoulders. Shikamaru hurries to the blonde to calm him.

"Sasuke, calm down!" Neji says urgently in my face, "You mustn't panic! That's not good for the babies! We will get them back, don't worry!"

I lock eyes with him and see that he is even more frightened than I am, losing the one person that made him go on the past six years. But he copes far better with it and comforts me. I shakily nod, gaining calm from the shared distress.

Meanwhile Shikamaru has captured Naruto with his shadow-jutsu.

"Naruto, stop that! Get your demon under control! You will only destroy the house and possibly hurt Sasuke! That's not what you want, is it?"

Naruto's momentary red eyes dart from Shikamaru's face to me, to my stomach, over which I have laid a protective arm. It takes him some moments then he calms down and goes back to normal, making the Nara release the jutsu.

"Okay," Neji says, "We will go and find them. Sasuke, you stay here. You can't go, not with your twins. Sakura run and inform Tsunade, she needs to know. Then she can send reinforcements. We three will go to your house and search where they went. Then we will go rescue the children."

We all look at him, happy that we got the old Neji back. But the situation is serious. Naruto and Shikamaru nod, the Nara already thinking about a plan. I frown, but I know I am not allowed to fight at the moment. Sakura though protests.

"I can come with you! I can fight as well! It's my fault – "

But the former Hyuuga interrupts her, "You are not yet fit enough. And someone has to inform Tsunade and look after Sasuke after that."

Sakura pouts, but nods and hurries off to get to the Hokage. I try my best to calm my breathing, but it's difficult. Neji squeezes my shoulder.

"We will get them back, I promise! Don't worry!"

I look up and nod, my left hand rubbing the small bump in my stomach. Neji nods as well. Then he turns to the other two with a stern look. Shikamaru watches the brunette with a gaze full of admiration and love. The three exchange a glance then they're gone.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Thank you for reviewing and please keep on.**

 **Next chapter monday, hope to see you then.**


	19. Kidnapped children and the truth

**Hello everyone,**

 **last time the kids got taken away. On we go to get them back.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters apart from Suzumo and Himawari.**

* * *

Third person POV

The three arrive at Sakura and Lee's house. They land near the back garden. Naruto and Shikamaru look at the Hyuuga who activates his Byakugan and searches for signs.

"There!" he says and point to a small path leading into the forest, "There are little chakra remains. They are going in that direction."

"Any more information about the attacker?" the Nara asks.

"The chakra here is not a strong one. But as far as I can see he's not alone. I would say he met with around ten more at the forest. I can't see them yet that means they are some distance away."

"Where exactly?" Naruto shouts already running towards the trees.

Neji rolls his eyes and follows the blonde, "Let me lead. I know where to go!"

The loud-mouth grumbles but lets the other pass him. Shikamaru runs up to them and the brunette follows the small path the chakra is showing him. Some minutes later he suddenly speaks up.

"I can see them now. They're around 800 to the south. It's small camp. Twelve fighters. Only one stands out, the others are pretty weak. The one though is nowhere near our level either. We won't need any reinforcements. I can see the kids as well. The two are tied to a tree in the middle of the clearing they are resting in," he reports to his companions.

Naruto gleams with chakra again, earning him a stern look and a scolding. He deactivates it. Shikamaru's eyes harden with determination, staring at Neji's back. The Hyuuga has put on an emotionless face, but you can see the anxiousness in his bright orbs.

They land atop the clearing, shielding their presence.

"So got a plan, Nara?" Neji whispers.

"From their levels there is no real worry. We can attack without making some complicated plan. Neji you go first. You will fight them off. Naruto you go straight to the kids, pay attention that no one harms them. I will stay here for a bit longer and capture the leader."

The two nod. Neji lifts his hand and a moment later lets it fall. Both he and Naruto jump down. The blonde runs over to the two small figures. Himawari cries again when her father comes to her, renewing the tear stains on her face. Suzumo's face is stern, no tears visible, only some bruises. Apparently he tried to defend himself and the girl. His eyes widen as well when he spots both of his parents and then focus on Neji. Someone undid the jutsu covering his Byakugan too, but luckily Shikamaru hasn't noticed yet.

Naruto produces a wall of clones around the children shielding them from attacks. Meanwhile the Hyuuga throws hits everywhere. Every move fits, earning him admiration from his friends. He got even better the years he was away. Soon enough eight of them lay unconscious or dead on the ground. Shikamaru has joined the battle as well, after his shadow caught the leader. He immobilises him and while Neji fights the remaining attackers, the raven ties him up for later questioning.

He turns and sees Neji punch the last enemy aside with a shout. Even now he can't stop his eyes from following the Hyuuga's every gracious movements. Naruto unties the children at the same time. The girl immediately jumps into his arms, crying in his shoulder. He strokes her back and whispers soothing words to her. Shikamaru wants to go over to Suzumo, but Neji is by far faster. Surprised the Nara watches how the small boy runs to the brunette and clings to him. Neji presses the kid against himself and lets a tear slip down his cheek. The raven watches confused, not even noticing when Naruto with a still crying Himawari walks back to him.

"You really didn't get it yet, did you? Even I figured it out by now," the blonde asks, ripping Shikamaru out of his staring.

"Get what?" the raven asks back, confused.

"Suzumo is Neji's son!"

Shikamaru's jaw falls down and his gaze snaps back to the other two. Right then Suzumo turns his head, giving the Nara a view of his face. Because there is no jutsu covering them, the white orbs are clearly visible. The older raven's eyes widen at the realization. Then his head drops and a sarcastic chuckle escapes his mouth.

"I really messed up gravely, didn't I?" he mutters.

"Oh yeah, you did!" Naruto smirks, "If I would do something like that, Sasuke would kill me."

"Now I understand it…"

Neji walks over to them, Suzumo snuggled into his neck, "Well, we should get going then. We have to go back to Sasuke."

"I'm really sorry, Neji!" Shikamaru suddenly blurts out to the brunette.

The other looks surprised, "Err, what do you mean exactly?"

"For all I did. For leaving you alone in your pregnancy. For making you raise Suzumo, our child, completely by yourself."

"Ah yes," the Hyuuga's gaze hardens, "So you figured it out as well. No need to hide it anymore now."

He smiles to his son, "That means no annoying jutsu over your eyes anymore, sweetie. And I can take you with me."

The kid giggles happily at that.

"Neji, I – " Shikamaru tries again, but the other cuts him off.

"I wish not to speak about that. It happened like it did and nothing will ever change that," then he turns to Naruto, "And now we should tell Sasuke. It's not good if he has to worry for too long."

The blonde nods, casting a worried look to the two of them. He and Neji clutch the children tighter and teleport themselves back to the Uchiha mansion. Shikamaru keeps standing there for a moment, too overwhelmed with different emotions to move. When the reinforcements arrive, they take the bandits in for questioning.

The Nara first goes over to his thinking spot but on the way there he decides to go to talk with his best friend instead and then go to think alone.

Sasuke is extremely relieved when the two return with Himawari. He doesn't want to let her go anymore. Later that evening, he surprises Naruto with the first kick of the twins.

After this day Neji leaves the gen-jutsu off of Suzumo's eyes. Most of their friends are surprised at the revelation, but some already figured it out. Everyone accepts it without problems, even Suna's elders appear to have no real complaints, for them it only proves that Neji is a carrier. The boy stays constantly with the former Hyuuga after that.

Shikamaru is now even more determined to get him and his son back. He wants to win the family he could have had back, now that he has the possibility to do so. He really does his best in regaining Neji's trust. He spoils Suzumo and helps the brunette with what he can.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **With that Shikamaru finally knows the truth.**

 **Thanks for the review to darkstardragon432.**

 **Hope to see you on friday for the next chapter.**


	20. Birth and Come back to me

**Hello everyone,**

 **here is the next chapter after finally Shikamaru as well learned the truth.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto was never mine and will never be.**

* * *

Sasuke's pregnancy goes fine, no complications come up. After the start of the eighth month he isn't allowed to leave the Uchiha compound anymore. Naruto and Neji stay with him practically 24 hours a day. The raven nearly gets annoyed by their permanent watching over him. Two weeks before his due date Suzumo and Himawari are sent to live with Hinata and Kiba. The girl is difficult to tame these days, too excited over the nearing arrival of her brothers. Yes, they found out that Sasuke will be having two boys during his sixth month.

In the last month and a half Sasuke had basically been doing nothing but sleep. Neji decided that the strain seemed to get too much, so he started to give the Uchiha from his energy nearly every two days. The raven really appreciated that, not having to feel drained the whole time. That allows him to move at least a bit each day.

Right now there are only two days left until the calculated date. The Uchiha avoids to stand up now, moving his huge stomach is too troublesome (to say it with the Nara's words). At the moment he is sitting on his bed, with Neji next to him, telling him some stories about Suzumo when he was smaller. Naruto is making food in the kitchen. A small itching in his abdomen has started shortly before but he decides to ignore it in favour of asking his friend something important.

"Neji…"

"Hm?"

"Do you plan on going back to Shikamaru one day?"

The Hyuuga freezes, "I don't think so. I can't."

"But you regained your trust in him, didn't you?" the Uchiha inquires, rubbing his stomach.

"More or less, yeah…" the other answers reluctantly.

"Then why not? He loves you more than anything. And you said you also still loved him. So?"

"Sasuke!" the brunette groans, "You're forgetting an important detail. I am still married to Gaara."

"I know, but if he would let you go?"

"He can't. The elders wouldn't accept it."

"Hypothetically?"

Neji groans again exasperated, "If he would find another way without the elders being on his back and him being happy, then I would think about it. But it will be hard for me. I don't know if I can trust in a relationship with Shikamaru again."

"And what about Suzumo? What does he think?"

"You're using every mean, don't you, Sasuke?" the brunette shakes his head and sighs.

The Uchiha smirks, covering a wince due to a small pain in his stomach.

"When I asked him, he said, that he would love it if we were to become a real family…" Neji pauses for a moment, "I mean, he's happy to be back with me and he likes Gaara. But still he wants to be with his true parents, both of them, and have a complete family for the first time in his life."

Sasuke doesn't really know how to respond, only keeps rubbing his round stomach, to ignore the small jolts of pain he's receiving from it. The brunette continues.

"Both you and me know how painful it can be to grow up without parents. And I can tell you, with only one parent isn't fun either. My mother died in childbirth after all. So I actually would like to fulfil Suzumo's wish, I'm just afraid to be hurt again."

"Yeah, I understand that. I don't know if I could ever get back in a relationship if Naruto left me like that. I just – Ngh!"

This time the raven is not able to bite back the pained sound coming from his lips. Neji is immediately at his friend's side.

"Sasuke? You okay? What's wrong?"

"Well," the Uchiha say, rubbing his stomach more, "I think the babies want out!"

"Oh… Okay!" the brunette immediately lays the other's arm over his shoulder.

"Naruto! Come here!" he shouts, while he helps Sasuke stand up from the bed.

The blonde storms over and throws the door open, spatula still in hand, "Is something wrong?"

"Help me. We have to get Sasuke to the hospital," Neji answers, supporting the raven.

Naruto hurries over and takes the Uchiha's other arm, "It's time?"

"Yeah, he's going into labour."

The two transport Sasuke to the hospital as fast as they can. On the way the raven starts to groan in pain, earning him worried looks from his husband. As soon as they arrive everyone springs into attention, calling Tsunade over. To their surprise they meet Shikamaru in the lobby, who had just returned from a mission and got his bruises treated. After seeing Neji he decides to follow them. Hurriedly Sasuke is brought into a birth room.

It starts the same procedure as last time, only that Shikamaru is ignored this time. He as well knows the problem about a carrier with more than one child. Naruto is holding his husband's hand the whole time. Neji is on the raven's other side, keeping watch.

Dilating takes even longer than last time and at the end of it Sasuke is already exhausted from the pain. Neji watches this with worry. Then it's time to start.

"Okay, Sasuke. You're ready. On the next contraction start to push."

The sweat-drenched raven nods. He sends a pleading look to Neji. The Hyuuga cringes when he sees that. After two pushes and hearing Sasuke's screams he takes off his headband, reluctantly exposing his seal to everyone in the room.

"Shikamaru, can you try to hold him down? He mustn't move too hastily or the connection will break," he says, leaning forward until his forehead touches Sasuke's.

The Nara complies without asking, putting his hands on the Uchiha's shoulders. Neji closes his eyes and focuses. Carefully he lets some of his chakra pour into the man in labour. He concentrates it in the abdomen, taking up some of the pain it's giving his friend and lets it flow back to himself. He winces as soon as it hits him, but doesn't move. Sasuke's breathing becomes slightly more relaxed and some of the pain leaves his face. He gives a thankful look to his friend. Then he starts pushing again.

"Okay, Sasuke, the head of the first is out. Some more pushes and one of them is born!"

The raven is panting, his body shaking. Neji focuses again and, adding to the pain-taking, he starts to pour more chakra into his friend, which supplies the Uchiha with new energy for the birth.

The first baby finally slips out. Sasuke leans back, breathing heavily and regaining some strength in the short break he's given. Neji stands up straight as well, his forehead covered in the Uchiha's sweat. Naruto rubs his husband's still round stomach comfortingly.

Soon another wave of pain hits the raven. He shoots back up and screams loudly. Without Neji helping it's about twice as bad. The Hyuuga groans and leans forward, connecting their foreheads again.

The birth of the second baby is a draining procedure for the whole room.

"Okay, I can see the head. Sasuke, focus and you will have it over soon," Sakura shouts.

The raven nods shakily and with a loud scream pushes down again. Naruto's face is scrunched up as well. He would like so much to help his husband, but he can't. Shikamaru also notices that Neji is panting too by now. His breathing is hard and his face is a mask, the eyes squinted shut. The Nara worries about that, but he won't say anything.

"Great! Sasuke, one more push and it's out!"

Is finally heard and the raven's eyes shoot open and with the last gathering of strength (mostly from Neji) he pushes hard. And finally the second child leaves his carrier's body as well, letting a loud wail be heard in the room. Sasuke falls back, drained but happy. Naruto smiles as bright as humanly possible and embraces his husband, asking him if he's okay. Neji straightens himself. Suddenly he sways, exhaustion visible on his face as well. Shikamaru hurriedly steps to the side and catches the Hyuuga.

"Are you okay, Neji?" he asks worried.

The other looks at him with a thankful gaze, "I'm fine, don't worry. Just a bit exhausted. I gave Sasuke a lot of my energy."

Then he looks towards the couple who are just receiving their new-borns, "But it was worth it."

Shikamaru follows his line of sight for a moment then he suddenly buries his face in the warm brown hair in front of him, his hands on the other's arms tightening.

"Shikamaru?" Neji looks up surprised.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the other whispers.

"For what?"

"That I left you alone. That you had to go through all this alone," is the answer not louder than before.

The brunette sighs, "I already said, it's okay. What's done is done. And it's not only your fault. I could have acted differently as well. That I didn't tell you about it wasn't really fair either."

"No, it's not your fault in the slightest. If I hadn't betrayed you we could have been a family. I should have known how you would react. I knew about your problems to trust and I simply betrayed that trust you gained in me. I'm a horrible person. I can't apologise enough for that."

Neji stills. He doesn't know what to say to that. At that moment he realises how much Shikamaru still loves him and how much he regrets what he did back then. He knows that if he would go back to him, the Nara would never do anything like that anymore and that he would do anything to make Neji happy. He would receive all the love he ever searched for. Now with Gaara it is purely platonic. The two care for each other but nothing more. He knows about his own feelings as well, but still his loyalty tells him that even if he wanted, he can't go back to Shikamaru. He lowers his head, shielding his expression with his long hair.

"It's okay, Shikamaru. I can't say that I forgive you, but I don't hold a grudge over it anymore," he finally says, not louder than a whisper either.

Then he stands straight again, prying the Nara's hands off him, "Thank you for helping me, but I will excuse myself now. I am really tired."

He walks out of the room and the hospital. He hurries back to the Uchiha mansion and throws himself into the bed, pulling the covers over his head and trying to forget everything that's happening.

* * *

The day after the birth Neji takes Himawari and Suzumo back to the estate. He visits Sasuke with them as well. The girl can't stand still because of her brothers. One of the boys has black hair with a yellow tint, slightly pale skin and the same whiskers Naruto has. The other has dark blonde hair and the same skin colour. Both have Sasuke's completely black eyes. They name them Natsu for the blonde and Kenji for the raven.

Suzumo cuddles into his father basically the whole time. The adult strokes the child's hair. He knows that the boy wants his own family and a little sibling as well maybe. But he also knows that he can't give it to him. He's married to Gaara.

Speaking of the red head. The two didn't see much of each other even though the Kazekage spent more than four months in Konoha. Most of the time he was either in meetings with the Hokage or other high ranking persons or somewhere even the Hyuuga didn't know. Neji though didn't complain about it. He was happy taking care of Sasuke and spending time with his son.

Sasuke is released from the hospital three days later. With Neji's help everything went fine during the birth. Nonetheless it is a great stress for Naruto and Sasuke to look after both of the twins and the energetic Himawari at the same time. At the beginning the Hyuuga is helping them, but only until Sasuke's recovered. He is scheduled to leave two weeks after the birth anyway. And Suzumo will accompany him to live with him in Suna.

* * *

He is packing his stuff when there suddenly is a knock on the door. He sighs and turns.

"Come in."

It slides open and reveals a nervous looking Shikamaru. Neji straightens up, brushes his hair aside, crosses his arms and looks at the other with a blank gaze.

"Nara? What do you want? The goodbye celebration is later in the evening."

"I know, that's not why I'm here."

"So?" the brunette quirks an eyebrow.

"No, it's… I…" Shikamaru is stuttering.

"What is it? Spit it out," Neji inquires, surprised about the Nara's behaviour.

"I… Please come back to me!" he suddenly blurts out, cheeks slightly reddening.

"W-What?" the Hyuuga is frozen.

"Don't leave to Suna again! I want you and Suzumo to stay with me. I love you! Both of you."

Neji's eyes are wide and for a moment he doesn't move, then he turns away from Shikamaru, his gaze going down, "You know I can't. I'm married to Gaara and I can't just leave him."

"But if you could. I love you! I want to be together with you again and be a family for Suzumo. Don't you?" he pleads the former Hyuuga.

"I would like to, but there is no possibility," the answer is laced with sadness.

"But…!"

"No!" Neji suddenly shouts, "I can't and that's final! And now leave please!"

"No, Neji. I won't just leave! Not again!" the Nara yells back.

The brunette turns around harshly. With shock Shikamaru sees that hard look in his eyes he saw back in the small house.

"How clear do I have to be to you, Nara? Leave me alone! You have hurt me once and I won't allow you to do it another time!"

Shikamaru wants to open his mouth but the other cuts him off, "No, it's enough! I have a long journey ahead, so go now."

And with that he turns in a final motion, leaving the Nara stand there.

The evening the two avoid each other. Other than that it is a happy feast. Only interrupted by the cries of the three babies.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **The end!**

 **No, just joking. There are still 2-3 chapters left.**

 **Here we have now the title of the story. It took me ages to find a name for it when I posted it.**

 **Natsu means summer in japanese**

 **Kenji comes from 'ken' which is a word for 'sword' (according to my dictionary)**

 **Anyway, there is one thing I have to ask though.**

 **Originally I planned to make an extra chapter after the epilogue, more or less the memories Sasuke sees about Neji's first pregnancy. But now that I have written it, it has 13k+ words. That is way too long for one chapter. I thought of putting it up as a side story to 'come back to me'. Or would you like it better if I just put it after the original story, seperated in chapters.**

 **Please tell me in reviews or review in genreal. Thank you ;)**

 **Hope to see you next time.**


	21. New hope for happiness

**Hello everyone,**

 **For the extra, I decided to upload it as a Side Story with 5 chapters. It will come out starting on the sunday after Christmas in a two days rythm. As for the name, it is either going to be 'Neji's memories' or 'Neji's pregnancy'. I will decide that until the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If I would own Naruto I wouldn't be writing here, would I?**

* * *

The next day Neji leaves together with Suzumo. Everyone is reluctant to part with their old friend again, but he promises to visit soon. Shikamaru is again slightly depressed.

When Neji returns home Gaara notices the changes in his friend immediately. Of course he is happy for one that he got Suzumo with him, but the red head doesn't fail to see the sadness lingering due to the situation with Shikamaru.

* * *

Around two months after the brunette returned the Kazekage suddenly gets a letter which turns his world again, making way for new possibilities.

"Master Kazekage, here's a letter for you," a servant says, holding the envelope out to his leader.

"From who?"

"It's from Konoha…"

"Konoha? From Naruto?"

"No, the name is… Hino Kiseki."

"Hino? Give it to me and then you can go," the red head orders.

The servant bows, hands over the paper and exits the office. Gaara hurriedly rips open the envelope, his eyes scanning the words. At what he sees his eyes widen. After finishing he jumps up and walks fast out of the room as well.

He heads for his residence. When he arrives there he only finds Suzumo and Kankuro who's watching over the boy there.

"Do you know where Neji is?"

"Chichi said he needed some time to think. He wanted to go to the small garden," Suzumo answers.

"What is it Gaara? Something wrong?" Kankuro asks, slightly concerned by his brother's urgency.

"Nothing bad. Here, read this." He shoves the letter in the brunette's hand and exits the building again.

He hurries through the village to the small planting situated a bit outside where Neji likes to go when something bothers him. He likes it there because it reminds him of Konoha, unlike the sand covering the whole town.

As soon as he reaches the plants he slows down. He makes his way through the green until he comes out on a small round. There Neji is sitting, leaned back. His knees are drawn up, the hair tie and headband are off. Gaara carefully walks over and sits next to his husband.

"Hey, Neji. You okay?"

"Sure. What are you doing here Gaara? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was, but I got news."

"News?"

"Yeah, the elders will be pleased. But first I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You still love Shikamaru don't you? And you want to go back to him if possible."

Neji shoots up, eyes wide, "Gaara, I don't… Even if I do, I won't just leave you. I promised to help you and so I'm doing."

"Yes, I know. And I'm thankful for that. But what if I would release this marriage?"

"To be sincere I would love to go to Konoha to be a family with Shikamaru and Suzumo. But why are you asking me this? And what do you mean by releasing this marriage?"

"Because that's what I will probably do."

"What? Why?" Neji asks, looking surprised at the red head, "You don't have to go against the elders only so I can go back to Shikamaru."

Gaara chuckles then he gets serious, "I'm not doing it only for you. Neji, I wanted to tell you this for some time now, but you were busy with Sasuke and it didn't seem all that important to me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I'm sorry, but I have another lover," Gaara apparently is a bit afraid of Neji's reaction because he avoids the white gaze.

But the brunette only chuckles, "Figured as much. But what has that to do with the situation now?"

"Well, you see. His name is Hino Kiseki. He's from Konoha. And until now I couldn't marry him, because I couldn't have an heir with him."

"I understand. But did something change?"

"Yeah," Gaara looks down, "Today I received a letter from him telling me that he's pregnant. Nearly five months along. He was frightened to tell me earlier."

Neji sits up, "Okay, congratulations. But… Not that I'm not used to pregnant men, but from his name he's not from one of the clans so why is he able to bear children as well?"

"Well he was adopted. And apparently he is somehow descendant from the Uchiha clan. He wrote it's a rare case where the carrier-gene is being inherited over the generations, even until no other trait from the Uchihas is left."

"Ah, yeah, I heard of something like that. That sure is a coincidence then."

"A good one. Because the elders only want someone who is able to produce an heir. He is and he's already carrying one, so there will be no problem. That means I can release the marriage with you and you can do whatever you want. Or do you have something against it?"

"Well, I'm happy for you. You just have to get it over to the elders. They won't be happy. And neither will my uncle and the clan."

"I still have a higher rank than the elders. As for your uncle I'm sure he will understand."

"Hn," Neji nods and makes an approving sound, but his gaze is still fixed ahead.

"Is something wrong? I thought you would be happy that you can go to the one you love now," Gaara asks, slightly concerned by the lack of reaction from the Hyuuga.

"No, I am happy. It's just that I told Shikamaru that I would never return to him and that he should leave me alone," he reluctantly admits.

The smaller smiles a bit and squeezes the brunette's shoulder, "I'm sure if he really loves you he will take you back without problems. And he will be overjoyed because of it."

Neji smiles back, "Thanks Gaara. Really thank you for all you've done for me."

"No real problem. After all, you helped me out as well. So we're quit. And now go!"

The Hyuuga looks surprised, "Go where?"

Now the Kazekage actually laughs, "To Konoha, stupid. Go and tell Shikamaru. He will be happy. And I want to be invited to the wedding, understood?"

Neji blushes slightly, but a big smile spreads across his face. He thanks the red head again, then he stands up and hurries out of the garden. He runs to the residence and grabs a small bag he usually takes to missions. He makes a short visit to his son.

"Hey sweetie. What do you think about being a real family with Shikamaru from soon on?"

The little boy's eyes light up, "Really? We will?"

"Yeah," the brunette cuddles the kid, "I'm going to Konoha now, to ask if he wants as well. I will get you later if he says yes, okay?"

The small raven nods eagerly, "Yay! Then hurry!"

Neji laughs but nods. He kisses his son on the head shortly then heads out of the mansion. He brushes past Kankuro, who asks him what's happening. But he only earns a 'No time to explain. I'm in a hurry' from the Hyuuga. He is left standing there again.

"What's wrong with all of them today?" he asks exasperated, before heading inside again.

* * *

Neji hurries on his way back to the leaf village. Because of that he manages it in two and a half days. He smirks inwardly at the memory of Lee and Gai proclaiming to do it in one day, when they were sent to save Gaara. To him this seems like ages ago, with everything that happened, though it's probably less than ten years in the past.

He is greeted by the guards as if nothing changed. On his way through the town though he suddenly bumps into someone.

"Neji? Is that you?"

He looks up and is met with black, spiky hair and coal eyes.

"Sasuke, hey. How are you?"

"Fine. But you are back fast," the raven smirks, "Already missed us?"

Neji smirks back, "Nah, it was only two months. And soon I won't have to miss any of you at all anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Soon I will move back to Konoha."

"Really?" Sasuke is glad, the distance to Suna was quite far after all, "But how? You're still the Kazekage's husband, aren't you?"

Neji shakes his head, grinning, "Not for long anymore. Gaara found someone else."

"That's great. Does that mean you will get together with Shikamaru again?"

"I hope so. I am here to ask him about it."

"I am sure he will be happy. But wait…"

The brunette looks at his friend confused, "What is it?"

"I think you got a really bad timing. Shikamaru is on a mission at the moment if I'm correct."

"Well that's bad…" Neji's happy mood gets a damper.

"Yeah, but you should ask Tsunade about it. I'm not sure."

"I will do that. Thanks Sasuke. And I hope the kids are fine."

"Yeah, fine, but nerve-wracking sometimes," the raven groans back.

The Hyuuga chuckles, "Quite some trouble are they? But at least you got Naruto with you."

"Yeah," Sasuke smiles, "And now go on to the Hokage tower. You can visit us later."

"I will. Goodbye Sasuke."

"Bye Neji. We will see you around in the next time I hope."

The two wave at each other and the brunette continues his way to the high red building in the back of Konoha. He jumps up the stairs until he's in front of the Hokage office. He knocks.

"Come in," is the answer from inside.

He opens the door, only to find Tsunade with a glass of sake and Shizune nowhere in sight. The woman sighs as she spots her visitor.

"Neji. You spend far too much time here in Konoha. You belong to Suna now, Sabakuno."

"Please Hyuuga again," the man corrects her.

"Huh? Did you have a divorce or something? I didn't hear of any…" she sounds surprised.

"Not yet, but Gaara is planning it."

"Why now? You're a carrier so I don't see the problem. That red headed brat makes nothing but trouble, does he?"

Neji chuckles, "No, it's nothing about me. Apparently Gaara's actual partner got himself pregnant and now he obviously wants to change husbands."

"He got another Hyuuga as a lover, seriously?" Tsunade asks stunned.

"No, it's not a Hyuuga."

"Brat, don't make me force it out of you. Who and form where?"

"He said he's from Konoha. His name is Hino Kiseki and apparently he is somehow descendant from the Uchihas," Neji explains what the red head told him.

"Kiseki… Kiseki… Ki…" Tsunade dives in one of the stacks of paper behind her desk. The brunette quirks an eyebrow.

"Ah, here!" Triumphant the woman presents a manila folder and opens it. She scans through the papers in it until she stops at the end. "Ah, yes. Here it is. Went to the hospital because of throwing up in the mornings, headaches and stomach pains. Reason not yet found. Hm, yeah it fits."

She looks back up at Neji, who is waiting with one hand on his hip, "And you want permission to become a Konoha ninja again now?"

"Eventually," the brunette answers, "But at the moment I wanted to ask whether you know where Shikamaru is?"

"Ah, I understand… Your lover…"

"He isn't!"

"Hmm, he's on mission. But it's good that you're here."

"What do you mean?" he questions, getting an uneasy feeling.

"You can go and look for him. We lost the contact a bit this morning."

"What? Where is he?" A wave of dread washes over the Hyuuga.

"He should be half a day north from here. There is a small town called Kuroki. He should be somewhere in the forest close to it. It would be great if you could take a look, but I don't think I have to order you to go there."

"No, you don't. Thank you Hokage." He bows shortly and then hurriedly leaves the room.

Neji is running through the village and then further into the direction Tsunade pointed out to him. He is frightened to come too late. That's the last thing he needs now, losing the person he loves just when everything started to look better.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **So the Chance that they will be together is back. Let's only hope Shikamaru doesn't get himself killed before that.**

 **The meaning of the Name of my OC (Gaara's Lover):**

 **Hino from hino'iri which means 'rising of sun'**

 **Kiseki means miracle**

 **Hope you liked it and to see you next time.**


	22. Finally a family

**Hello everyone,**

 **practically the last chapter of 'Come back to me'. After that there is only the epilogue left.**

 **Disclaimer: The only things I own here, are Hino, Suzumo and the enemy.**

* * *

He is panting when he arrives in the forest. When he scans the area with his Byakugan, he notices two figures at the side of his vision. He recognises Shikamaru's chakra. Immediately he turns and runs towards them.

As he lands on a tree there, he freezes for a second. Shikamaru is at the ground, a wound in his side. The other, an evil looking man with an immense chakra is standing over him, his sword raised. Fast the Hyuuga concentrates some chakra and dashes to attack.

* * *

Shikamaru though has noticed nothing of that. His eyes are fixed on the enemy before him and the sword ready to end his life. His chakra is drained and he can't really fight anymore. That damned Tsunade, not telling him that there are missing nin near the village. Well, now it is too late. Again he knows that he won't make it. He chuckles inwardly at the thought of the last time he was in this situation. Neji suddenly appeared and saved him. But he also knows that such miracles don't happen twice.

 _'_ _Goodbye Neji. I am sorry that I couldn't become a family with you anymore. And sorry for all the other things I did,'_ he thinks and closes his eyes.

Suddenly there is a wind and a familiar voice speaks, the smirk clearly audible in it.

"And I have to save you again. Really, can one not let you go on any mission alone?"

His eyes snap open at the tone and widen when he takes in the sight in front of him. Long chocolate brown hair is flowing down a strong back. A figure is standing before him, white clothes with a dark vest and a Suna headband. His jaw falls when the person throws him an amused look over the shoulder. The familiar features are bright with a smile.

"Neji!" he whispers, not believing it, "Are you really here again?"

"What do you think? Seriously, did your brain gain some damage in these six years?" the other chuckles but then turns back to the enemy.

The missing nin jumps at the brunette, Shikamaru shouts, but the Hyuuga easily dodges. Again and again the older tries to hit him with the sword, but Neji avoids all without problems. When the first signs of tiredness show at the man the younger moves fast, using Juuken. Every strike hits the target spot and soon the missing nin collapses to the feet of the Hyuuga. The other grins slightly, then he walks over to the flabbergasted Shikamaru.

"And you let yourself be defeated by someone like that?" he smirks at the other, "You apparently lost skill over the time I wasn't there."

"Hey! I'm not weak. That guy was strong," Shikamaru protests.

Neji chuckles and holds out his hand to help the Nara up. The other takes it gratefully, holding his side with his other hand.

"You just got too strong over the years you were away! Troublesome Hyuuga!" he grumbles.

The brunette, hearing that starts to laugh, causing Shikamaru to stare at him mesmerized. He is captured by that laugh he hasn't heard for so long.

"But what are you doing here? That's not the way to Suna," he frowns at the other, "Not that I'm not grateful or happy… I'm just… wondering."

"No, I'm not coming from Suna. I was in Konoha and Tsunade said they lost contact to you and that I should take a look," Neji explains, taking a step forward and activating a healing jutsu over the Nara's injury.

"Why were you in Konoha then?" the raven sighs happily at the healing and the feeling of Neji's fingers over his skin.

The other chuckles over the sound he makes, "I was looking for you."

Shikamaru's heart speeds up. Why would Neji search for him? Could it be possible that he changed his opinion and they can finally be a family? No, that's too much to hope.

"And why would that be?"

The brunette stops the healing and only stares down onto his hands, apparently nervous.

"Well, I wanted to tell you… That my marriage with Gaara will soon be released…"

The Nara spins around. Did he hear correctly? Does that mean he has a chance? He softly takes Neji's face in his hands to make him look into his eyes.

"That means you will be free again after that?" he tries to reassure himself.

When the Hyuuga nods his heart makes a jump and he embraces Neji, ignoring the sting of pain in his side. Tears start to form in his eyes.

"I'm so happy, Neji. Then when you're free, can you please come back to me? Please! I will do everything you want. I will look after Suzumo and – "

But he is cut off when Neji softly places his lips over the Nara's. The raven's eyes go wide, but soon he melts into the kiss, his eyes falling close. It's a soft kiss, tender and full of emotion. When the Hyuuga draws away he smiles and leans his forehead against Shikamaru's.

"Yes, Shikamaru. I will come back to you."

Now tears start to run down the raven's cheeks and he buries his face in the other's chest, mumbling 'thank you' over and over again. His fingers tangle in the long brown strands and hold onto the Hyuuga's shoulders, while the other has his arms around the raven's waist. Neji only chuckles and pats his back. After some time Shikamaru looks back up, having stopped crying. The brunette smiles back and kisses him again. This time they start to move and soon something runs along the Nara's bottom lip. Surprised he opens his mouth and Neji's tongue slips in. The two engage in a battle of dominance which surprisingly the Hyuuga wins. When they draw away from each other the raven stares surprised in his partner's white orbs. The other only smirks and leans forward.

"I have changed, Shika. Sorry to tell you but our relationship will work differently than before from now on," he huskily whispers in the other's ear, causing shivers to run down Shikamaru's spine, "If you're still in for it, then I will gladly come back."

The Nara smirks, "Of course," he whispers back in the same tone, though is not able to draw any notable reaction from Neji, "I will do anything for you, Neji-chan!"

The two smirk at each other for a moment again and then kiss for another time. They are officially back together.

When they return they are welcomed by an exited Naruto and the whole group congratulating them on being back together. Apparently news travel fast. Finally everything has cleared up and happiness is back for all of them.

* * *

Four days later, Shikamaru is completely healed again, the two stand at the village gate, with Naruto and Sasuke behind them. They are waiting for Gaara and Suzumo to arrive. The red head wrote a letter that he will come and bring the boy with him. In exchange that Neji and the kid stay in Konoha Gaara takes Hino, his lover, with him to Suna.

Because of that Neji has now met Hino. He is a smaller man, two years younger than him, with silver black hair and capturing reddish eyes. He has a slightly childish face and a soft smile on. Now he is standing next to the four friends staring expectantly in the distance, one hand on his stomach. Sasuke was pretty surprised when he got the news that the other had Uchiha ancestors, but a gene test proved that the two are related, though only very far.

Suddenly two figures become visible, a small one and an adult. When they're closer the child lets out a squeal and runs over to his parents. Neji smiles and detaches his hand from Shikamaru's, holding his arms out for the boy. The small raven happily lets himself be lifted up and snuggles into the long brown hair. Shikamaru smiles tenderly, walks over and gives both of them a kiss on the cheek. The Hyuuga smiles and Suzumo giggles, his arms reaching out for the Nara. Neji hands the child over to his lover and turns back to the others.

Meanwhile Gaara has walked over to the small man and wraps his arms around him. Hino tilts his head up and gives the red head a short kiss on the mouth then he takes one of the other's hands and lays it on his stomach. After a moment a genuine smile spreads over Gaara's face and he pulls the smaller close to himself.

Naruto at the side smiles tenderly at the couple, as does Sasuke, then he turns to his husband.

"Neh, Sasuke-chan?" he asks cheekily, running a hand over the raven's side.

"No way, dobe!" The Uchiha, knowing what the other means, immediately pushes him away and glares at the blonde.

Naruto pouts, "But teme…"

"No, Naruto! No chance! The twins are barely two months old. I'm not going through that whole shit so soon again!" he hisses.

"But I…" the blonde starts to whine.

"I said no! Get that idea out of your head or you sleep on the couch, dobe!"

Naruto's expression changes to horrified and Sasuke 'che's. Everyone around them chuckles at their display. Then Neji turns to Gaara.

"Have you cleared the situation up with the elders?"

"Yes, I got the documents for the divorce with me. They weren't happy, but as long as they get their heir they are fine with it," he makes a grimace.

Neji nods and lays an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders, who is still holding Suzumo.

Everyone smiles at their partners, happy at having them. The child giggles, glad about having his whole family together. And even though he would never tell his chichi he hopes that he will get a little brother or sister too.

* * *

After that everyone moves on with their lives. Hino and Gaara marry one month later, the whole group is present as well. After another three months their daughter Sango is born. Neji and Shikamaru take quite some time until they come to agreement about their marriage. Which results in it not happening until after ten months and a scolding from Sasuke. Around a year after they got back together the first child of Choji and Ino is born as well, shortly later is the wedding. The other kids grow up happily. Suzumo enters the ninja academy when he turns seven and proves to be a genius like his chichi. Also because he lacks the Nara's laziness.

Though Shikamaru has to cut short on that as well. Even if before Neji was content on being the one to cook and mostly clean, he isn't anymore. He forces his lover to help every time. Even though the other declares that as troublesome, he finds out that he has no problem being the submissive part of their relationship, especially when it comes to sex. Nonetheless for another child he still has to top. Neji himself gets back to being a Konoha jounin and is enjoying his new position in the relationship. His skills have even improved over the years he was away, so it doesn't take long until he is offered a position in the Anbu. He though declines it, wanting to be able to be there for his family as well. Hiashi also says after a training match with the prodigy that he has now surpassed him. All in all the Hyuuga lord took the whole false marriage pretty well too.

* * *

 **That's it for today. Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope you liked the way I ended it.**

 **Simply for visualizing Hino: For those who know No.6, imagine a more mature Shion with Nezumi's hair.**

 **Sango means coral.**

 **Thanks for the review and hope to see you next time.**

 **On monday is the epilogue and the sunday afterwards (27th december) starts the Side Story (should end on 4 january).**


	23. Epilogue: Happiness in the end

**Hello everyone,**

 **here we go, epilogue and with that last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Even now, I don't own anything from Naruto.**

* * *

Two years later

A busy street in the middle of Konoha. A lot of people are doing their daily duties. Parents spending time with their children. A boy stands out, chest-length black hair and startling white eyes. He is bouncing next to a tall man with waist-length brown hair and the same eyes. Another man with a black spiky ponytail is following them.

"Can you buy me some ice-cream, chichi?" the child chirps.

"Sure sweetie. Shikamaru, can you give me some money please?" the brunette asks.

"Neji! Not again. You could pay it by yourself, you know?"

"I haven't been working for months, you know why. And you said that you would do everything, so money," the other bluntly replies and holds out a hand.

"Troublesome…" the raven mutters while the other two simply exchange a grin.

Nonetheless he hands some bills over to the brunette. The Hyuuga walks with the child over to the ice-cream shop. Suzumo gets a boule of vanilla. Neji himself takes the same as well. They exit again, walking back to Shikamaru.

"I thought Suzumo would get an ice not you," the raven grumbles.

The other only sticks his tongue out and licks the vanilla teasingly.

"Stop doing that, you're going to dirty your shirt."

"Nope, my shirt is white, so you won't see a stain."

"Troublesome," the Nara mutters, while the child only grins at his parents.

After returning to Konoha Neji got back to wearing practically the same clothes he did before his disappearance. At the moment under his white shirt is a huge bulge visible, his protruding stomach. Yes, Suzumo got his wish and Neji is pregnant again. He let Shikamaru top for some times and now he's carrying their second child. The boy is bouncing around his chichi the whole time, excited about his little sibling. Shikamaru does his best to dote his husband, trying to make up for the last time when the brunette had to go through all of it alone.

Suddenly they hear a shout.

"Hey, Neji, Shikamaru! Nice to meet you here."

An energetic blonde runs over to them, dragging a raven behind. Three children are running ahead, the girl hugs Suzumo immediately, startling the boy. Two smaller boys, probably two years old are following their sister and stop, fascinated at Neji's stomach.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru greets the loud-mouth.

Sasuke stops next to Neji.

"Hello Sasuke. You fine?"

"Sure. But you have to talk, you're close to your due date aren't you?" the other asks back with a look at the brunette's belly.

"Yeah," the Hyuuga rubs it with his left hand, "But you're five months along as well. All that can happen to me now is the birth, but for you there are still dangers."

Sasuke is pregnant again as well. This time Naruto succeeded pretty fast in getting his husband to have another child. The Uchiha is about four months after Neji and plans on relying on his friend for the birth again.

"Oh come on, you're always berating me. But do I have to remind you that you gave birth to Suzumo while being on the flight," the raven smirks.

"Hey, I was only moving until my fifth month, then I settled in the small house Shikamaru found me in later."

"Still I am not stressing myself like that."

"Oh yes, because having your daughter kidnapped is not stressing in the least."

"Not that again," Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Neji chuckles, still rubbing his stomach, "But it's not as bad as with the twins this time. You're not that huge anymore."

"No, but what about you?" the raven teases, "You look pretty big. Sure you're not having twins as well?"

The brunette does something close to a pout, crossing his arms with some difficulty, "I'm nearly nine months along. Of course I'm huge!"

Sasuke laughs and finally Neji joins in.

The other two sweat-drop at the conversation. As much as all of them are used to it by now, it's still weird hearing two men discussing about their pregnancies. The people around them also send them strange looks, not everyone in the village knows about carriers yet.

Naruto grins at the two, "So the birth is gonna be soon. How was he in pregnancy?" he asks Shikamaru.

"Actually really pleasant. Sure morning sickness, strange cravings and whatnot. But no real mood-swings or nerve-wracking antics."

"Aw, you got lucky. Sasuke tends to get unbearable at some point during the nine months. Though this time it's not that bad. It was really nerve-wracking when he had the twins. I was happy that Neji took most of it back then."

At that moment Sasuke hits his husband over the head, "You try to handle all that shit. I would really not want to have to deal with a mood-swinging dobe. And of course it was worse with the twins. More babies, more hormones, more problems."

"As for me not being nerve-wracking," Neji continues, scolding the other raven, "That was just because I didn't show it. The last time I just had to ignore all of it, because I couldn't afford being hormonal while on the flight, and I didn't change that. I surely didn't do it to make it easier for you."

"Troublesome," the other grumbles, earning him a hit on the head as well.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way! You know that, teme. I'm incredibly happy every time you announce that we're getting another child!" Naruto whines at his husband, who has simply turned his back to the blonde.

Shikamaru chuckles about the couple, while the Uchiha children have ganged up on Suzumo. Even though the raven is the oldest by two years against all three of them he is at a loss, especially because he doesn't want to use his fighting skills. While the attention is on either the quarrelling couple or the kids none of them notices that Neji has gone strangely silent.

Some minutes later Shikamaru has enough of the shouting.

"Okay, you two. Will you stop? You are seriously attracting attention by now."

"Yes, yes, Shikamaru. You're boring…" Naruto reluctantly agrees.

Said raven only scoffs.

"So when is the exact due date for Neji?" Sasuke asks curious.

"In four days, why?"

"Well, you missing out on the birth this time again?" the Uchiha teases the other raven.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, "Sure not, I am going to be with him through the labour this time."

"Well then," Neji's voice is suddenly heard, a hand on his round abdomen, "it would be good if you would take me to hospital now."

"What?" Shikamaru asks dumbfounded.

"To the hospital. Now! I am serious Shikamaru," the brunette hisses at the raven.

"I don't think I understand…"

"Oh come on. Did you lose your brain or – " he bites back a pained groan.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "You mean, you're going into labour now!" he shouts out.

"At least someone with a brain," Neji rolls his eyes, "You're really dumb when it comes to these kind of things, Shikamaru."

The Nara just stands there shocked for a moment. Meanwhile Sasuke lays his friend's arm over his shoulders, supporting him.

"Naruto, you stay here with the children. No Suzumo, you can come later. Shikamaru you idiot, do me a favour and rip yourself out of you stupor and help me bring Neji to the hospital. Or he has to give birth on the street."

"Thank you very much. That's something I really don't want to. I was looking forward to giving birth in a safe environment for once," he grumbles, gripping the shirt over his stomach.

"Ah, yeah," Shikamaru hurriedly helps his husband from the other side.

The three head out to the hospital, while Naruto gathers the children around him. Suzumo is excited and different from the silent boy he usually is. Natsu and Kenji don't understand what's happening while Himawari is jumping up and down.

In the hospital the others meet up with Sakura, "Not you this time, Sasuke? Nice variation."

"Yeah, the exact moment to joke around," Neji throws in sarcastically.

"Uh, bad mood," the girl notices.

"What do you think?" Sasuke sweat-drops, "You gave birth yourself. Imagine the double pain and you know what he's going through right now."

The pink haired medic silences immediately and leads them over to one of the birth rooms. Since Sasuke was discovered to be a carrier there was a room especially designated to be for carrier-births. With the two of them there are enough patients at the moment. Neji sits down on the hospital bed, grumbling something about it being much better than last time even though he hates hospitals. Shortly later his water breaks.

Tsunade comes over soon, carriers are still her duty. She examines Neji.

"Okay, Hyuuga. Your dialling is going pretty fast. This should be over in no time."

"Oh yeah, tell that to my body," the brunette hisses through gritted teeth.

Sasuke is actually surprised at how good Neji is taking it. While he himself had always started to cry out in pain by now, all the other gave were some pained groans and a lot of shifting his position.

"Don't worry Neji. It will all work out well," Shikamaru tries to encourage his husband.

"Shut up, Nara. You know not the slightest bit about birthing," the brunette yells back.

The raven frowns but Sasuke indicates him that he shouldn't argue with the Hyuuga now.

An hour later Neji is allowed to begin.

"On the next contraction please push."

"I know what to fucking do!" the man yells, "I gave birth alone once due to this ashole."

They all noticed that Neji developed a pretty bad mouth during birth. He isn't screaming like others do. He curses and shouts his pain out. Sasuke respects him a great deal for that.

"Okay, I can see the head, Neji," Sakura says some time later.

"You're doing great! And this time you're not alone!" Shikamaru starts another try in helping.

Neji pushes down again, "Shut the fuck up, Nara! I swear when this is all over and you try to top ever again, I'm going to castrate you!" he yells.

Shikamaru blanches and keeps his mouth shut from that on. Sasuke smirks. He has threatened Naruto with that countless times during his own labour. Everyone else in the room also grins.

"The head is out. It will be over soon," the woman suddenly announces.

"Thank god," Neji grumbles.

Some pushes later Sakura announces that's it's nearly over. And with a last strong push and a loud shout the baby leaves Neji's body. The Hyuuga sinks back exhausted. Shikamaru is immediately by his side, stroking some wet brown strands from his husband's face.

"Are you okay, Neji?"

The other regains his composure a bit and nods, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Here," Sasuke is next to them with the new-born Sakura gave him.

He lays the little girl into Neji's arms. He smiles thankfully up at the Uchiha. Then Shikamaru suddenly embraces him tightly.

"Thank you, Neji. Thank you so much. For coming back to me. For giving me another child. Thank you so much," he mumbles, not able to contain his tears.

Neji chuckles, "I'm also happy that I did come back. And you're welcome."

Then he lifts the baby up, "Here, she's your daughter as well. Look at her."

The girl has black-brown hair, darker than Neji. Her facial features resemble more the Hyuuga even though she has slightly tanned skin. Her eyes are no Byakugan like Suzumo's though, but Shikamaru's dark brown.

"What are you going to name her?" Sasuke carefully asks.

"Hm, how about Hikari?" Neji asks the Nara.

"'Light'. That's beautiful. The light you brought back into my life and our relationship," Shikamaru whispers only for the brunette to hear.

The Hyuuga though laughs out, "Didn't know you could be so poetic, Shika. So Hikari Nara is it then."

"Why my clan name?"

"She has got no Byakugan, the Hyuugas would never accept her. Plus in my clan, names starting with 'H' are only for those born into the main family."

"Oh…"

Then Neji turns to Sasuke, "Can you maybe get Suzumo in?"

The Uchiha smiles back, "Sure."

He shortly leaves the room, walking over to the waiting room where he is immediately assaulted by Naruto and the kids.

"Everything went fine. Both Neji and the little girl are healthy. He said he wanted Suzumo to come," he tries to calm them.

The eight year old looks up at him excited, but a slight unsureness is visible in his white eyes as well. He nods and Sasuke turns again. With the boy on his heels he walks back to the room the others are in. When he opens the door, the kid storms past him to the bed Neji is laying on with the new-born. He climbs on it, carefully taking a look at his new sister. The Hyuuga smiles and lifts the girl to her brother. She grins at him and Suzumo stares fascinated.

Sasuke watches the whole scene with a soft gaze. Right at that moment his own baby decides to deliver a hard kick to his stomach. He rubs the spot and chuckles.

"Yes, I know you're also still there. But you still have some time until you come out."

Neji's eyes lock with Sasuke's for a moment and both smile. They know all the pain the other went through in the past and that now both have finally found happiness.

After years of suffering for both a better chapter of their lives has started.

* * *

 **That's it for today and for this story.**

 **Thanks for reading and thank you for sticking with me until the end.**

 **Hope you liked the end and the story. Give me a review if you did.**

 **The side story is called: "Come back to me: Neji's memories" and starts next sunday.**

 **Hikari means light like I said. About the Hyuuga names, it is never exactly said but I got that impression when I looked at the names of the family.**

 **Hope to see you at the side story and maybe a different story.**


End file.
